


Железные кружева

by philippa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Europe, Case Fic, East Europe, F/M, Gen, Historical, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 59,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: Текст написан в соавторстве с Наталией Ипатовой aka greyswandir!!!Недавно закончилась великая война, и в историческом котле закипает варево революции. Национальное самосознание в Оногурии принимает комичные, трагичные, криминальные и сказочные формы. Трем женщинам, оказавшимся посреди страшной сказки, до Революции как будто и дела нет, но вскоре изменится все, и уже ничто не останется прежним. В собственном доме исчезнет важный государственный деятель, сойдет с ума антикварная мебель, древние боги выйдут из чащи, и сама земля пошлет предупреждение. Да и три женщины начинают вести себя более чем странно. Линейная логика потерпит неудачу, а в выигрыше останется тот, кто сумеет балансировать в равновесии между явью и сказкой, законом и совестью, религией и здравым смыслом, не в начале времен и не в конце судеб, а лишь на отрезке своего времени.





	1. Chapter 1

Скажитѣ мнѣ,  кто опрокинулъ  этотъ горшокъ съ цветами,  
не вы ли, Карлъ? Не венгерецъ ли вы? Мнѣ кажется, лучше  
сказать  правду,  какъ  бы  горька она ни была.

  
Из "Немецкого самоучителя по методу Бургарда"

 

**Часть 1. Весна**

В просторной пустой комнате на полу лежит пестрый ковер времен орханского владычества, а на ковре возвышается массивное кресло одной с ковром эпохи. Три окна, выходящие на поля, закрыты на зиму и ожидают весенней уборки: голые ветви с набухшими почками — пока еще никакая занавесь от любопытного взгляда. Видно сквозь них далеко-далеко. На пашне перемешанный с грязью тающий снег, по которому важной походкой прогуливаются грачи, до смешного похожие на земельных инспекторов, заложивших руки за спину.

Спинка кресла выглядит как рама, замысловатый узор, или, может, письмена — кто у них, у орхан, разберет! — глубоко врезаны в темное, очень твердое дерево, только по одной ножке надпись на оногурском: «Сим креслом мастер Андраш начинает новый гарнитур». Кресло покрыто слоем лака, а в кресле скучает хорошенькая как картинка домна Ниника, молоденькая жена доминуса Нина: губки у нее бантиком и глазки глазурно-голубые, будто и не женщина вовсе, а белокурая фарфоровая куколка.

 Она не просто так тут сидит, в этой скучной необставленной комнате, в этом немодном кресле: она в первый раз пытается управлять домом. Вдоль стены в почтительных позах стоят доверенные слуги, и Нинике вовсе неохота выглядеть в их глазах глупее первой жены доминуса. Все они тут ставленники покойной, дом ведется по ее правилам, и покуда  доминус не уехал в Виндобону искать императорской службы, Ниника делала вид, что все ее устраивает. Однако обстоятельства существенным образом изменились, и домна Ниника надеется, что работники и слуги не станут над нею смеяться.

 Тут она едва не хмыкает вслух, и хорошо, что сдерживается: первой, как всегда, докладывает старшая повариха тетушка Магда, потому что времени у нее нет; получив от хозяйки одобрение — и указания, если случай особый, праздник там или ожидают гостей — она спешит на кухню готовить на большой дом со всеми, кто в нем работает. Характер у нее  замкнутый, тяжелый; обиду, даже воображаемую, тетушка Магда способна носить в себе несколько недель, и было бы крайне неуместно послужить тому вольной или невольной причиной.

 В таких вот мелочах, указывает себе домна Ниника, и состоит искусство управления хозяйством, большим и малым. Нет, она, конечно, не позволит слугам диктовать себе слова и поступки, но даже бессловесными скотами следует руководить разумно — к своему благу. Люди же, хоть и дешевле иного скота? а иные и бесполезнее, способны причинить больше бед, если ты правишь ими неумело. А тетушка Магда с ее уменьем хоть роту солдат, определенных на постой (минуй нас!), накормить до отвала кислым супом с грудинкой, хоть благородную супругу комеша принять запеченными в тесте бузинными цветами, право же, драгоценна в господском доме.

 Солнце припекает так, словно весне есть куда спешить. На лбу домны Ниники под завитыми кудельками проступают невидимые капли пота. Надо бы их припудрить, иначе всей завивке конец, а над завивкой горничная госпожи Аннея трудилась с утра добрый час. Ниника украдкой бросает взгляд на Аннею, стоящую подле ее кресла, чуть позади и справа. Догадывается ли та, о чем Ниника собирается нынче распорядиться? Скорее всего да: эта мышка из тех, про кого пословица говорит, что мол в тихом омуте черти…

 От волнения госпожа под прикрытием пышных юбок постукивает по ножке кресла подкованным каблучком: тук-тук, тук-тук-тук. Вроде и не слышно.

 Тем временем уже доложилась старшая прачка, и ее сменяет главный конюх с вестью, что вторая лошадь госпожи, Маргаритка, подаренная господином на годовщину свадьбы, собирается жеребиться, и если госпожа одобрит, он послал бы за скотским доктором.

 — Сделайте для бедняжки все, как если бы она была человеком, — велит Ниника, которую до остановки сердца пугает все, связанное с родами, с болью и с кровью. Ей представляется что-то огромное и бурое, стонущее в темноте. Запах крови и леденящий ужас  собственной беспомощности.  Она любит Маргаритку, но сама к ней, пожалуй, не пойдет… Она подумает об этом потом. Или пусть кто-нибудь другой об этом подумает! В сущности, она ничего об этом не знает: девушки про роды хихикают с ужимками, женщины постарше говорят недомолвками. Казалось бы, не первый год замужем… тук-тук, тук-тук-тук.

 Деревенский староста Чобоши Золтан потеет в громоздкой овчинной бунде и мнется позади домашних слуг. Его гордость наверняка уязвлена тем, что его слушают после конюха и прачки. Дела он привык решать с господином, и все важное касательно грядущего сева уже обсуждено ими перед отъездом доминуса Нина. Домна в этом ничего не понимает. Домна вчера еще ходила с гувернанткой по магазинам, ни на что, кроме кукол и конфет, не глядя, а нынче ей бы ленты да шляпки. О своих делах он говорит общими словами и никакой помощи от домны не просит. Дескать, сами разберемся, как нам землю пахать. Ладно, пусть, не до него пока.

 Домна Ниника  поднимает голову и пристально смотрит на домоправительницу Тульву. Та стоит одна, в простенке между окнами, свет у нее справа и свет — слева, а посреди, в тени, лицо как потемневшая от времени икона. Слишком искусно подчеркнутое, на взгляд домны. Тульва встречает взгляд госпожи не моргнув, и Нинике кажется, будто та ей в глаза усмехается, и ручки этак вот складывает поверх округлого живота. Может, это всего лишь шутки мартовского солнца, однако домна не намерена спускать подобную наглость. Ты решила, будто незаменима, Отта Тульва?

 Стерва эта и впрямь собою хороша: смуглое лицо, удлиненная переносица, глаза как маслины, и черные волосы, пышные и тяжелые, как грозовая туча. Губы полные, и веки тяжелые, сонные, тронутые синевой. Наряди ее в шелка, так станет держаться барыней и кого-то сможет обмануть. И это будет мерзко, мерзко, как обнаружить жабу в постели!

 — Достаточно, — домна прерывает сбивчивую речь золотаря атяша, последнего из тех, кого она намеревалась сегодня выслушать. В конце концов, пусть вывозит свою поганую бочку тогда и туда же, как неделю назад, и две недели, и много недель до того. — Завтра и впредь, за исключением тех дней, когда я захочу выслушать ваши доклады лично, докладывать станете новой домоправительнице, Лусе Аннее. Она, я надеюсь, способна оправдать мое высокое доверие и позаботиться равно о моем доме и о своей чести.

 

Что, неужто это для вас неожиданность? Вы все наблюдали ее растущий живот и думали, что все так и останется?

 

— Прежняя домоправительница, Отта Тульва, не соблюла себя, а потому я не могу более доверять ей ключи. Я также полагаю нежелательным ее присутствие в моем честном доме. Сразу после того, как я вас отпущу, пусть она соберет свои вещи, и дядюшка Матяш отвезет ее на своей телеге в деревню. Староста, я вам поручаю подыскать девице Тульве кров, под которым та сможет родить своего ребенка, и останется, пока не… ну, я потом решу, вернется ли она к своим обязанностям, или же мы найдем ей еще какое-нибудь полезное занятие. Отдайте ключи Лусе Аннее, Тульва, и ступайте. Здесь в вас более не нуждаются. Аннея, будь так добра, проследи, чтобы все было сделано.

 * * *

Ну вот. Аннея садится на краешек кровати, складывает руки на коленях, бесцельно обводит взглядом свою старую каморку. Вещей у нее немного, и все уже сложены. Интересно, что подумает Тульва, если она прямо сейчас перенесет свой сундучок в комнату домоправительницы на втором этаже, первую у лестницы?

 Это будет бестактно, но… Это был случай, когда Аннее невыносимо хотелось сделать что-то такое, что сама она осуждала, и что мать ее, служившая в этом доме домоправительницей до Тульвы, накрепко вбила ей в голову как непозволительное и неуместное.

 Собственно, к назначению этому шло давно, с тех пор еще, как здесь вообще впервые услышали об Отте Тульве.  Матушка держала в руках этот дом и предполагала, что Аннея унаследует ее место. Матушка была умной женщиной и сделала все, чтобы не полагаться на случай и господскую волю. Аннея с детства, еще при жизни первой домны, была приставлена сначала к домашней птице, потом к судомойне, после — к кухне, а затем к господскому белью. Она научилась заправлять кровати, делать сложные прически, лечить травами. Она могла обсудить с госпожой модные журналы, отличала амбру от мускуса и понимала в карминных румянах и в рисовой пудре. Она подрубила сотни саженей подолов из самых деликатных тканей. Мать хотела, чтобы дочь ее знала все, чтобы, когда настанет время, она была лучшим и само собою разумеющимся выбором. Она даже нашла время обучить Аннею чтению и счету, приговаривая при этом, что ежели даже ее дочь не оценят здесь, есть много других господ.

 На самом деле это Тульва была тут лишней, но и Тульва не виновата. Матушку Аннеи  удар хватил прямо посреди птичьего двора, Аннея была тогда слишком молода. Девушки в этом возрасте ищут себе хорошего мужа, и домна посчитала, что вручать ей ключи рано. Мол, голова другим занята. Домна понятия не имела, что творилось у Аннеи в голове. Горе, свалившееся на нее, было таким тяжким, было так больно и так мало воздуха, что Аннея бы только обрадовалась неподъемной нагрузке. В любом случае она предпочла засучить рукава и сосредоточиться на том, чтобы как можно лучше сделать, что должно быть сделано, все обо всем зная и ни с кем близко не сходясь. И вот теперь, получив в руки связку ключей от дома, она осознала, что утвердилась в статусе «старой девы». Почему-то это ее ни капли не разочаровало.

 Вот только Отта Тульва была немногим старше. Мужа себе она не искала, о нет. Она не из тех, кто ищет себе попутчика на ровной дороге. Отта Тульва желала подниматься вверх. Ну вот, поднялась.

 Аннея встает и запрещает себе думать неподобное. Тульва угодила в беду, она, Аннея, получила с того нечаянные плоды, не стоит  злорадствовать в адрес бывшей товарки, не по-божески это. Домна Ниника уж и так не удержала гнева, негоже к барскому наказанию добавлять лай господской шавки. Тем паче, когда Тульва родит, может, и домна Ниника поостынет, и вернет опальную в дом, а то и волей своей замуж ее выдаст. Ну, это конечно если у Тульвы хватит ума голову склонить и язык придержать.

 

А у нее не хватит.

 Комната у Тульвы раза в три больше, чем каморка горничной, там два окна, изящная мебель, и стены обиты ситцем. Ежедневное серое платье горничной с синим передником надобно передать новой горничной госпожи, а самой Аннее сошьют другие, черные. Барежевое на каждый день, шелковое для праздников, и носить их она станет с перчатками. Домоправительница — она как родственница, только прав у нее больше. В черном Аннея будет походить изможденную вдову, ну зато в сером ее вовсе не было видно. Внутри своей головы Луса Аннея не слышала торжествующего пенья серебряных труб, но мама была бы довольна. Взявши в одну руку сундучок, она идет поторопить изгнанницу и проводить ее, потому что Матяш, судя по всему, уже закончил грязное дело, и телега ждет.

 * * *

Тульва не торопится. Окна в комнате домоправительницы, первой от лестницы на втором этаже, распахнуты — и еще Аннея отмечает, что они чистые. Во всем остальном доме к их мытью еще не приступали. Вот с этим придется поторопиться; похоже, весна обрушится на нас, как вода из ушата. Пахнет оттаивающей землей, липкими почками и навозом, ну да мы тут все люди деревенские, носики не морщим. В сундучок на койке брошено мшисто-зеленое шерстяное платье.

 — Довольна? — спрашивает Тульва. — Дождалась своего звездного часа, моль?

 — Я козней против тебя не строила, — ровно отвечает Аннея. — Я свою работу делала хорошо, а ты… и то, если бы ты голову держала пониже, а язык — потише, домна обошлась бы с тобой по-другому. Она не злая.

 Тульва хмыкает, оборачивая в лоскут пару туфель.

 — Какая мне теперь разница, какова она. У меня отныне будет совсем другая жизнь.

 Это уж точно. И чему она радуется, эта дуреха?

 Вниз по лестнице Тульва спускается как королева, разве только подол пальчиками не придерживает. Все, кто не занят делом, собрались в прихожей посмотреть на ее торжественный исход. Аннея делает каменное лицо, втянув щеки так, что скулы ее напоминают щипцы для орехов, но ее тут слишком хорошо знают и не страшатся, а младшие горничные и вовсе хихикают в рукава. Аннея помечает себе: наорать. Ну или еще что-нибудь придумать, чтобы не распускались. Однако и ненависть к себе она вызвать не желает. При жизни матери у нее не сложилось приятельство с прочей прислугой: слишком уж очевидно было, куда ее прочат.

 Золотарь Матяш щелкает кнутом у черного хода:

 — Карета подана! Окажите честь, княгиня! — и окутывается густым сизым дымом из раскуренной трубки.

 Тульва милостиво улыбается ему и подает сундучок.

 — Господь наш въехал в Иерусалим на осле, нам ли, малым, чваниться?

 Почки на дворе лопаются вовсю, волосы Тульвы усеяны липкими рыжими чешуйками. Матяш пристраивает сундучок, Тульва карабкается к нему на козлы и мостится рядом, обращая вдохновенное лицо к свету. Смешки и шепотки будто даже стихают, так она очевидно счастлива, словно не к худшему меняется ее судьба, будто не старик-крестьянин везет ее в деревню на поганой бочке, а знатный барин приехал за нею в коляске четвериком. Ветер румянит ее, солнце накрывает ее золотым плащом, точно королеву земли. Так и уезжает со двора, где правила несколько лет, и не оглядывается.

 Легкий озноб пробирает Аннею: точно тень наползла на ясный день. Марту верить нельзя, слишком уж этот молодец из молодых, да ранний.

 Уж не сошла ли Отта Тульва с ума? Или у нее есть причины?

 

* * *

Уже когда пала густая вечерняя тень, Аннея входит в спальню к домне, чтобы по старой привычке убрать ее волосы на ночь и переодеть ко сну. Из деревни выписали младшую золтанову племянницу на бывшее аннеино место, но когда ей можно будет доверить волосы госпожи? Учить да учить еще, причем самой Аннее и учить, больше некому. Да и разговор у них намечается вечерний — тоже по давней привычке.

 Аннея распускает шнуры на домнином корсете, и та садится к туалетному столику; глядится в круглое зеркало в резной раме, как в собственный портрет в шейном медальоне, но будто себя и не видит. Бывшая горничная, а ныне управительница всего вынимает шпильки из ее белокурых волос и берется за гребень и щетку. Две свечи по бокам зеркала  зажжены, словно женщины гадают. Ниника подпирает рукой нежную щеку — херувим и только.

 — Мы ее на поганой телеге прокатили, — говорит домна, — а она будто посмеялась над нами. Я не могу не думать об этом, Аннея. Что на кухне говорят?

 — Болтают разное, — ответила Аннея, орудуя щеткой. — Эту радость у людей не отнять. Только на самом деле никто не знает. Никто не видел, к кому она ходит, и кто ходит к ней. Впору считать, что ветром надуло.

 — А бывает так?

 — Бабки говорят — бывает, только с чего бы тогда Тульве нос задирать? Она б тогда не знала, как оправдаться, если не грешна. Ни за что ведь и ей обидно место терять.

 Аннея поднимает на ладони длинную прядь и подносит ее к самому огню, щурится на нее и даже нюхает зачем-то.

 — Кажется? — пробормотала она. — Или то свет нынче неверен?

 — Чего там?

 — Да будто темнеете вы, домна, в русый цвет. Да странно как-то: не от корней, как обычно темнеют с возрастом, и не отдельными волосами, как седеют, а пятнами, в точности как яблоко на срезе. Не может такого быть, наверняка свет дурной.

 Ниника вздыхает.

 — Зови меня, когда мы одни, по имени — Агоштой, ладно? Завтра утром посмотрим, при солнце, когда укладывать будешь. Не хватало нам, чтобы глупая девчонка из деревни углядела да растрепала. Еще и лишнего выдумает. Хммм. Вот подвалило счастье — волосом потемнеть… а запудрить?

 — Сейчас уж не пудрятся, и париков высоких не носят, разве небольшие венчики из фальшивых кос. Но если вы темнеете, то будет разница по цвету. Надо завтра при солнце лучше посмотреть: а то ведь и покрасить можно.

 — Покрасить? — Ниника поджимает губы. — А узнают? Пальцем ведь указывать станут. Мол, вот та, которая волосы красит, а там и еще в чем обвинят, людям ведь недолго.

 Ага, и доминуса в поместье нет, домне Нинике при таком раскладе особенно важно себя блюсти и никакого повода не давать зацепить себя дурным словом. Людям, как известно, большей радости нет, чем честную женщину ославить. Перед молвой все равны, что домна Ниника, что Отта Тульва. Вот только что Тульве семечки, то владетельной домне — черный омут на реке Задьве.

 — Я лавку в Золонке знаю, там подберут, что надо, и лишнего не спросят. Поедем с вами на пасхальную ярмарку, я сама снадобья куплю, в меня пусть и тычут. А вы тем временем вовсе у модистки будете… или у шляпника. Ну или кофе попьете у Маржа, журналы посмотрите. Мы с вами, домна Агошта, будем не меньше осторожны, чем Отта Тульва. Хотите ведь на ярмарку?

 Ниника улыбается, видно, что через силу, и забирается в постель, натянув одеяло до плеч. Сорочка на ней вышитая белым по белому, с мелкими защипами на груди. Чисто невеста. Сама-то Аннея начала седеть лет с восемнадцати и красит волосы по необходимости: мол, мало ли, решат, что она больна или проклята, и прощай хлебная должность, под которую жизнь положена. Никто и не знает.

 — Что мне с нею делать, Аннея? Я не хочу быть с нею злой, но она так на меня глядит, так держит себя, будто это она тут госпожа, а я сижу сбоку на табуреточке.

 Так. Это сказано, теперь можно обсудить.

 — Думаете, она залетела от кого не следует, и теперь мнит о себе?

 — Даже думать про это не хочу!

 Аннея молчит некоторое время.

 — Доминус дома бывает редко, все больше по службе, в столицах. Можно посчитать…

 — Не хочу считать. Я и так знаю, что быть такого не могло, — не очень-то это уверенно звучит, но если повторять и повторять, то может и поможет. — Но я хочу знать правду, чтобы, если придется, сказать «было так-то и тогда-то, а кто меня обмануть хочет, и с того выгоду получить, или без причины передо мною заноситься, пусть пеняет на себя». Дурно ли это?

 — Нет. Вы хозяйка в доме, а лучше правды оружия нет. Ложь о правду гнется и ломается, и уж не разит.

 Ниника указывает рукой на кровать, и Аннея садится в ногах, как сиживала, бывало, горничной. В комнате, погруженной во мрак, сильно пахнет лавандой, все здесь как тому подобает быть в спальне владетельной домны: это ее, Аннеи, заслуга. Гордыня, ясное дело, грех, но матушка говаривала, что хорошо сделанной работой не гордиться — господа не уважать, ведь и он трудился, когда мир сотворял, и это в нас искра господня, им же вложенная. 

 Ниника Агошта — в точности раздосадованный херувим.

  — Я о себе все правильно понимаю, — говорит она. — Я вторая жена, доминус сговорился о браке с моим отцом, меня даже не видевши. Я четвертая дочь, все мое приданое — слово отца в этих, как они… в кулуарах. Супруг мой доминус Нин до того был фигурой только лишь при дворе генерал-губернатора, палатина Оногурского, а ставши зятем моего отца, представлен был к императорскому двору в Виндобоне и получил при нем должность. Сама я почти и ни при чем тут. Я на сорок лет его моложе. Когда он говорит о таможенных пошлинах на оногурские товары или об исторической миссии оногуров… или о случке лошадей, я не могу поддержать разговор. Я ему не ровня. Для деревенского поместья еще туда-сюда, но к императорскому двору он меня везти не торопится. Там, наверное, нет недостатка в блестящих дамах.

 — Вы ему законная супруга, — напоминает Аннея, ибо Агошта явно желает, чтобы ее утешили. — Он не может вас оставить… ну, хотя бы потому, что ваш батюшка мигом превратился бы в его влиятельного врага. Хотя мужчина должен сойти с ума, чтобы вас оставить.

 — Это проще, чем ты думаешь. Если мужчине что втемяшилось, и у него есть влиятельные друзья, у меня нет возможности защитить себя. У меня двоюродная тетка и перекреститься не успела, как муж ее получил высочайшее разрешение считать себя свободным, при условии, что детей обеспечит.

 Она некоторое время молчит.

 — У меня ведь нет детей.

 — Может быть, это не ваша вина? — Аннея произносит это со значением.

 — Может быть, но кому про это заикнешься. Ты же знаешь доминуса: голос у него громкий, доломан красный, усы выше ушей закручены… разве ж такое может быть, чтобы он не зачал ребенка?

 — Первая его жена тоже была бездетна, — напоминает Аннея.

 — Едва ли мне позволят об этом где-то сказать.

 — Зато вашему батюшке никто рта не заткнет.

 — При императоре, Аннеке, говорит тот, кому император говорить позволяет.  Когда меня замуж отдавали, я надеялась, что доминус будет меня хотя бы любить. Ну и хватит об этом, а то страх, как лень, прежде нас родился. Что же нам делать с Тульвой?

 У Аннеи было время над этим подумать.

 — Вдова Илька недавно умерла, дом стоит пустой. Намекнуть бы старосте, чтобы поселил туда нашу деву непорочную. Если на то будет ваша воля, аренду с нее первый год можно не брать, ей бы себя с ребенком обеспечить. У меня в деревне тетка, я попрошу, чтобы помогла… и приглядела заодно, кто ей помогать станет. Тетушка у меня такова, что если она чего не заметила, значит, того и вовсе не было. Что, велите мне заняться этим?

 — Это выглядит разумно и правильно, — кивает домна Агошта. — И по-божески, и по-человечески. И если твоя тетушка что-нибудь за нею заприметит, она ведь тебе намекнет, не так ли?

 Она заговорщически улыбается своей горничной, благодаря которой вновь пребывает в ладу с собой.

 — Свет оставь. А, да, и то дурацкое кресло в людской приемной надо бы переставить в тень, а то сидишь в нем под самым солнцем, под стеклом, как ананас в оранжерее. Займись этим, ладно?


	2. Chapter 2

* * *  
Первую ночь Тульва в доме старосты и провела. Девок выгнали спать на сеновал, а Тульву поместили в их комнате, и, похоже, строго-настрого запретили к ней подходить, будто безмужняя беременность была заразна. Жена Золтана принесла ей в каморку гуляш и безбожно перченый томатный суп, который сам по себе был чем-то вроде напоминания об адских муках для грешниц. 

Ей дали свечу и одеяла, и не сказали с нею ни слова, да Тульва в том и не нуждалась. Если бы ее спросили, оказалось бы, что это она не говорила с ними. Спала она крепко и так сладко, что сам староста шепотом сказал жене: 

— Кто ее разберет, может, и в самом деле еще проедет эта шалава в коляске четвериком, а мы станем ей кланяться и домной звать.

Та молча перекрестилась в темноте.

Утром староста отводит Отту Тульву в бывший вдовий дом и говорит, что домна разрешила ей тут жить. Говорит еще, чтобы обращалась к нему, если возникнет нужда выше женских сил, но говорит так, чтобы поняла — будет крайне нежелательно, если она станет просить помощи. Тульва кивает ему — отпускает кивком! — и идет в дом, на минуту задержавшись на пороге.

Скользит ладонью вдоль косяка, ощущая неровности сухого старого дерева. Перебирая пальцами, заплетает вдоль притолоки и по бокам невидимую косицу: указательный ведет красную прядь, средний — зеленую. Оберег на счастье: дурное на выход, доброе на вход. Сама Тульва чувствует себя переполненной весенними соками липой, корни ее уходят в землю, крона — в небеса, а на семи ветвях не то богородица с дитем сидит, не то диковинная птица на гнезде.

Перед смертью вдова Илька долго болела, и хотя община не оставляла ее заботой, все ж она не могла содержать дом и огород, и могла только смотреть, как вокруг нее разрушается ее старушечье хозяйство, в точности так же, как распадалась ее больная плоть. Потом, верно, ей стало все равно. Двор зарос бурьяном выше головы, плетень нуждался в правке, но это все потом. Дверной косяк под пальцами Тульвы как будто оживает: был он сухой и хрупкий, как мертвая кость, а тут теплеет, воскресают в нем внутренние связи, золотыми потоками бежит сила. 

Точно так же Тульва оглаживает закопченные камни печи: теперь не рассыплются, станут служить, а отмоет она их позже. Сажа скрывает сложную вязь бело-синего узора, в котором, если приглядеться, можно найти павлиньи перья, и даже целиком составленных из них птиц. 

А вот крыша хороша, ее недавно наново соломой перекрыли, ибо негоже вдове помирать под дырьями. Это по-божески, об этом Золтан наверняка сам позаботился.

Тульва выходит во двор наломать с куста бузины прутьев, припасает полдесятка добрых пучков травы, связывает метлу и долго, с упоением гонит через порог сор, а впереди сора спасаются от новой хозяйки забывшие свое место домашние мыши. 

Дальняя сторона двора запущена, обужена — дурно скроенный участок! — от соседей стиснута заборами и длинным языком спускается к оврагу. В овраге есть вода, жидкие мостки недалеко. 

Еще Тульве понадобится топор и лопата. И горшки. Ясное дело, годную утварь разобрали по домам соседи, но у Тульвы есть деньги: она получила расчет. Муку, соль и масло можно прикупить сейчас, до остального придется подождать майской ярмарки.

Тульва не очень понимает многочисленные деревенские условности, она уже очень давно живет в господском доме. Она собирается как можно меньше зависеть от деревни. В сущности, она никогда не любила эту жизнь и не была к ней склонна. При всем при том, она способна на многое, чтобы добиться для себя лучшей доли. Она здоровая и сильная, и много чего умеет. 

Сейчас это казалось ей неважным. Она уже умывалась, размышляя, как и на чем станет себе готовить, когда поняла, что за нею следят. 

То есть внимательные глаза смотрели на нее все время, пока Тульва прибирала новое жилище, но то были соседи, и на них можно было не обращать внимания, по крайней мере пока Тульва не занималась ничем интересным, что можно сладострастно осуждать.

На дороге, схваченной крепкой коркой засохшей грязи, стоит старуха в черном и смотрит на Тульву через калитку, словно ожидает начать разговор. Давно ли стоит, Тульва сказать не может, и чего хочет — тоже непонятно. Черный платок на ней, завязанный со лба назад, черное платье и поверх него бесформенный черный же салоп. На запястье сумка-кисет. Сама низенькая и толстая, глазки бегают, как мыши, чистая Вашорру-баба . Было бы что в этом доме красть, Тульва бы насторожилась.

— Проведать тебя пришла, — говорит та. — Через плетень говорить станем, или в дом пустишь присесть?

Тульва пожимает плечами: мол, тебе надо, не мне. Любопытство, однако, сильно: к тому же женщина чувствует себя под надежной защитой. А в злую вурдалачью нечисть, которая не смеет переступить порог, покуда ты не позволишь, она и девчонкой не верила.

— Звать меня Эржбетой, — говорит старуха, запыхавшись на трех ступеньках веранды. — А местные кличут бабушкой Жокой. Повитуха я. Вот, проведать пришла, ну и если надо чего — помочь. У тебя есть чего есть?

Жена старосты на первое время собрала Тульве узел, там немного. В погребе у вдовы есть картошка, на которую никто не позарился. 

— Негусто, — признает Жока. — Однако ты не думай, пропасть не дадут. Либо я, либо вот еще пастор Орто, человек хоть и ученый, но неплохой. Ты, главное, двери ночью держи на запоре, и топор под рукой. Молодые могут решить, что раз ты пустила мужчину к себе без обряда, так теперь всех пускать должна. Тут разок надо прикрикнуть да пригрозить — отвяжутся, лиходеев нет у нас. А если кто вздумает пугать тебя — сразу к пастору, он и по-божески и по-мужски увестить сумеет. Хороший человек, дай бог ему здоровья, в самом Тебречине обучался, на разных языках читает. Поговорить ему тут, бедняге, не с кем. 

Так говоря и будучи уверена, что Тульва каждое ее слово в клубок мотает, тетушка Жока сует нос в каждый угол. Пальцы кладет на косяк, ведет по нему, точно веревочку нащупывает, и Тульва внезапно ощущает легкое беспокойство, словно бы Жока способна расплести заплетенное. 

— И ребеночка примем как должно, ты, главное, не бойся. Не первая и не последняя. И бельем тебя ссужу, и посудой, и чего тебе еще нужно — ты говори.

Тульва задумывается.

— Где бы мне достать краски, бабушка Жока? Рисовать я хочу. 

* * *  
Первое утро в новой должности выдается хлопотным для Лусы Аннеи: самый важный день для нее, а кое-кто из прислуги — и она даже знает, кто именно! — может позволить себе попробовать на прочность новую домоправительницу. Встает она, разумеется, до света: чтобы проследить за топкой печей. Подручные тетушки Магды поднимаются в людской; не продрав, как следует, глаз, ищут живой уголек в остывшей золе, и скоро уж над очагом кипит большой черный чайник. Помыкивание и помекивание со скотного двора говорит о том, что и там день начался своим чередом. Сонные девушки доят не менее сонных коров; сонные скотники забрасывают в ясли сено. Горничные поднимаются чуть позже и свято берегут свое право: их работа более чистая и ближе к господам. Разбудив их, напившись с ними чаю на кухне и распорядившись насчет мытья окон и смены штор, Аннея решает скорым ударом покончить и с тем резным креслом в комнате, откуда Ниника Агошта управляет хозяйством.

Кликнув на помощь кухонного мальчишку, Аннея отпирает дверь, и, разъяснив, куда ему должно перетащить громоздкий ниникин трон, чтобы солнце не беспокоило госпожу, сама распахивает окно и некоторое время глядит в светлеющее небо. Как она и ожидала, весной тянет нешуточно: почки, вчера наклюнувшиеся на зеленый конус, сегодня уже сбросили рыжие липкие оболочки. Заморозка и того нет. 

Это уже господские радости — замечать красоты природы.

Парень за спиной пыхтит и мается, потом зовет ее тоненьким голоском:

— Тетушка Аннея, не сдвигается он. Тяжелый больно. 

Аннея разворачивается и прежде, чем ей в голову приходит, что невместно, пробует сдвинуть с места проклятое кресло. Не поддается. Она наваливается грудью, усилие мучительно отзывается в животе. 

Вот это шуточки. Приходится слать парня за подмогой. 

Приходят Лаци и Шани, два чумазых помощника из разряда «на все руки». Обувь оставляют у крыльца, шапки снимают уже в виду домоправительницы. Берутся за кресло с двух сторон, дергают. Дергают еще раз. Перекосились в лице. 

— Не идет, госпожа Луса, вот чудеса. Ровно с полом заодно точено. Да коли б так, мы б его, наверное, уж и сломали…

— Быть такого не может, — отрезает Аннея. — Оно на ковре стоит!

— А ежели за ковер потянуть — поди сдвинется?

Пробуют вдвоем, потом втроем, с Аннеей. Безуспешно.

Кабы сама не попробовала, решила бы, что стала жертвой глупой шутки. Эти двое ведь и шкафы двигали, и сундуки с одеждой носили, и мешки с мукой, и воловью четверть…

— Чисто вросло, а? Ежели так, можно ножки подрубить, — говорит Лаци, вдохновленный интересной задачей. — Я щас за струментом сгоняю. 

— И думать не моги, — одергивает его госпожа Луса. — Все бы вам ломать. Потом ведь ни за что ровно не встанет.

— Обижаешь, Аннеке… госпожа Луса то есть… сделаем все в лучшем виде, где надо подточим.

— Нет, — говорит Аннея уже мягче. — Без приказа домны мы это делать не станем. Это не просто стул, это господское имущество, да еще старинное. Оно чем старее, тем дороже. Пусть домна сама решает, будем ли мы его пилить. 

Кстати, домна… колокольчик-то поди звенел уже.

На кухне уже вовсю кипит работа, и только Золтанова Илушка, напуганная своим одиночеством в общей суете, пьет чай на краешке стола — крупная неуклюжая девушка в лучшем своем платье. Платье тоже никуда не годится. 

Аннея сует ей в руки медный кувшин, веля зачерпнуть туда холодной воды, после долить из котла кипятку, и показывает, как пробовать, чтобы было впору. Ах да, и полотенца согреть. Вот это — полотенца домны, а вот это — кухонные тряпки, разницу смекаешь? Есть еще высший шик — добавить в воду для умывания лавандовой или розовой воды, но это урок для следующего раза. Пока стой рядом, смотри, как я делаю. Да поворачивайся живей, чтоб я на тебя на каждом шагу не натыкалась!

Пока у Илушки получается без нареканий раздернуть в спальне домны занавеси; Агошта садится в постели и — чисто дитя! — трет кулачками глаза. Некоторое время все заняты: домна пьет кофий в постели, потом умывается и одевается. Илушка держит глаза открытыми, и по глазам этим ясно, что ей нипочем не запомнить. А ведь завтра все это уже ей делать. Сжалившись, Аннея отсылает ее в прачечную, а сама берется за домнину прическу. 

— Ну? — напряженно спрашивает Агошта. — Что там? 

Аннея молча качает головой, потом спохватывается. Место свое надобно помнить. Ей нечем утешить домну. Ежели та желает сохранить свои белые кудри природной сильфы, придется прибегнуть к краске. 

Агошта поджимает губки. Ей вовсе не улыбается перейти в разряд женщин, красящих волосы. Чепец ужасает ее еще больше. Ей кажется, будто следом неминуемо идут старость и смерть. Сказать ей, что доминусу, по всей вероятности, все равно, Аннея не рискует. Стало быть, пока мы не придумаем, что с этим делать, домне придется отказаться от гладких причесок. Локоны, локончики, кудряшки — в этой мешанине все сойдет за игру света.

После домна не спеша завтракает, Аннея рассказывает ей о домашних делах. Агошта просит передать на кухню, что на обед ей хотелось бы рыбы, а на десерт — фруктовых корзиночек. 

Теперь время решать насчет кресла. Вернувшись в комнату, где оно торчит, как конный чикош посреди пусты , обе женщины растеряно на него смотрят. Аннея раздосадована: ее злит это пустяковое дело, и то еще, что домна видит — она, домоправительница, не способна сама разобраться с этой ерундой. 

— Как это может быть? — спрашивает Агошта.

— Я тут подумал, — начинает кликнутый на подмогу Шани, — если снизу, с подпола, пущен штырь железный, и этот штырь идет в ножку, а если штырь еще и с резьбой…

— Через ковер? — голос Аннеи полон яда. — Ковер этот, между прочим, чистили на Рождество. Наверняка и кресло сдвигали. Я, между прочим, в этом доме с рождения. Было бы с ним что не так — я бы знала. 

Умник тушуется.

В самом деле, в их представлении этот ковер слишком дорогой, чтобы портить его ради глупой шутки. Да и кто бы стал?!

Всем делается не по себе. Шани отпускают.

— Вот что, — решается домна Ниника, — не нравится мне эта комната. Она по коридору первая с черного хода, удобна была потому только, что люди грязными постолами по чистым полам не топали: так уже нигде не делают. Я буду из библиотеки приказывать, там бюро есть, за ним писать можно. Счета там подписывать, расходы проверять. Да, Аннеке, я хочу этим заниматься. 

Ну да, и в большом кожаном кресле наша домна-ангелочек куда солиднее смотрится. Библиотека к тому же выходит на галерею, она в господской, чистой части дома.

— Прикажи снести сюда все старье, которое есть, а показать стыдно, и запри дверь ключом, чтобы никто тут без моего ведома не ходил. Приедет доминус, я его спрошу, если вспомню, а если не вспомню, то так тому и быть. Значит, не больно надо. 

Странное чувство возникает у Аннеи, когда она поворачивает ключ в замке. Вот и в их доме есть теперь комната, куда ходить не надо, и ключ ей доверен. Сколько она ни слыхивала старых сказок, никогда это добром не кончалось.

Может, Тульва-то по-хорошему отделалась?

* * *   
На пасхальную ярмарку Аннея с домной Ниникой отправляются вдвоем. С кучером, разумеется, но считать кучера — это ж все равно, что лошадь считать. Выезжают раным-рано, по морозцу, в открытой коляске: домна кутается в манто, Аннея — в шаль, повязанную поверх вышитой овчинной душегреи. Едут два часа, всю дорогу смеясь, и примолкают только уже в виду городских ворот, и то сказать — есть от чего примолкнуть. Чикоши в белых катаных сюрах , в черных круглых шляпах, огромные, как сказочные великаны, сбивают табуны, готовясь гнать их на пастбища через Тису, как это делается каждый год в это время. Море лошадей местной породы, сплошь серые с соломенными гривами, а дальше по берегу — ревущий океан белых оногурских волов; пронзительные, как выстрелы, щелчки бичей гуайяшей . Домнина коляска проезжает так близко, что не только Агошта с Аннеей в ней друг дружку не слышат, но и кони — кучера. 

Город Золонк, центр комитата, стада обходят закраиной, потому что иначе они от него камня на камне не оставят. Останавливаются в излучине реки под стенами старой крепости лишь осенью, когда продают свой скот, и тогда в Золонке встречают не только местных землевладельцев, но и дальних гостей: имперцев из метрополии, орхан с того берега Понта, и таких даже, чью речь здесь никто не разбирает. Весной же не торгуют скотом, а потому скотоводы задерживаются здесь лишь настолько, чтобы позволить своим женщинам купить ленты и пряжу.

Домна Ниника задумчиво глядит на богатство оногурской земли, испокон веков кормящей своих иноземных господ — Север и Юг, в то время как Запад и Восток глядят и прикидывают, как к этому столу подсесть! — и все равно сытой и пьяной. 

— Иногда мне кажется, я понимаю моего мужа, — задумчиво говорит она и оставляет эту тему, потому что коляска въезжает в город, и картина меняется. Улицы Старого города запружены, и от кучера требуется все его умение, чтобы хоть как-то двигаться вперед. Дамы в коляске ведут беседу, старательно не обращая внимание на кучерское красноречие, будто тот говорит — кричит и ругается! — на каком-то другом языке. Пешая публика жмется к стенам, все в лучших своих нарядах, все движутся в направлении Сенной площади, где установлены ряды. 

Звук здесь странный, свищет вдоль улицы как ветер, дома почти сходятся над головой: коляска движется в тесном туннеле из серого камня. Яркие цветы на окнах скрашивают это впечатление. Ближе к устью появляется свет. Озаренные солнцем камни кажутся уже сахарно-белыми, голоса веселеют, да и сама улица как будто раздается вширь, точно река, впадающая в озеро. Цветастые передники и вышитые пояса с кисточками мелькают в толпе равно с цивильными сюртуками и мундирами, с киверами и шляпками.

Благовест прокатывается по городу тяжелым медным билом, народ на улицах разворачивается и крестится на купола и голубей, вспугнутых с колоколен. Ниника как честная дочь Кальвина вчера выслушала пасхальную проповедь, похристосовалась с кем прилично было, разделила с домочадцами общую трапезу — куличи и крашеные яйца, и теперь взирает с недоумением на праздничные ритуалы папистов, столь роскошные и длящиеся столь долго. 

Разумеется, домне Нинике невместно ходить по рядам среди простонародья. Она покупает в дорогих лавках, где ей угождает приказчик, покупки выносят за нею и кладут в коляску. Если ей захочется выпить чашечку кофе, она зайдет в кофейню, и уж конечно не прельстится крестьянским лакомством — леденцом на палочке. Но ей почему-то обязательно надо проехать хотя бы закраиной, посмотреть и послушать, чтобы не дать празднику прошуметь мимо, не остаться на его обочине с чувством похмелья в чужом пиру.

Пока Аннея пропадает в «известной ей лавке», где торгуют снадобьями для красоты, Ниника заходит в кофейню «Виндобона». Она полгода ждала, пока снова здесь окажется, потому что имперская выпечка — это имперская выпечка, и никакие домашние сладости с помещичьей кухни с нею не сравнятся: такая уж она воздушная, нежная, сдобная... Оногурия кормит метрополию, зато метрополия Оногурию балует! Ниника Агошта очень даже не против побаловаться. 

Булочки и пирожные заворачивают в пакет из пергаментной бумаги, домна выходит и снова садится в коляску. Служитель подает ей пакет и чашечку кофе с шапкой сливок, присыпанной тертым шоколадом, с ложечкой миндального сиропа.

В самом кафе полно горожан, не станет же владетельная домна делить столик с выходной гувернанткой, гуляющей с молодым офицером! 

Как, однако, долго эта Аннея!

Черноволосые и смуглые дочери чикошей вдохновенно торгуются за чулки и бусы, копаются в резных и расписных пуговицах. У них короткие юбки, а на ногах — сапоги. Вышитые овчинные кедмены, тугие в груди, стянутые в талии — так они носят. Их матери уносят в корзинах мотки разноцветной пряжи: за долгую холодную зиму земельные крестьяне напряли да наткали, теперь продают, а осенью тут будут торговать капустой и луком, и зерном, и мясом. И вином, конечно!

И ромакат тут же, шныряют в толпе, как рыбы. На углу мальчишка в красных штанах играет на скрипке, его мать ходит с шапкой. Там и сям прохаживаются отпускные имперские солдаты в белых парадных мундирах против обычных их серых оберроков: по одному не ходят, не очень-то их тут любят. Тут же и местные гусары оногурского полка, с молодецки закрученными усами, в синих, расшитых шнуром аттилах — эти свои, на бритых пехотников смотрят свысока. Пахнет жареным мясом, народ разговляется второй день после долгого поста. Слышится визг: парни подле колодца-журавля на площади обрызгивают девушек водой в честь Пасхи. Студенты с верхних этажей кидают хитро сложенные из бумаги бомбочки, также водою налитые. Публика погалантерейнее использует для этого надушенную воду. Отрадно чувствовать себя частью этой жизни, еще отраднее, возможно, взирать на жизнь сверху вниз. 

— Вот она я, домна Агошта! — Аннея выныривает откуда-то снизу, со стороны колеса, ловко запрыгивает в коляску, бросает кучеру пакеты от модистки — с новыми домниными платьями: убрать в плетеный короб на запятках. В руках у нее альбом с образцами. Некоторое время женщины листают его, выбирают, сравнивают, советуются. Аннеке тоже хороша сегодня: ее худое лицо разрумянилось, сизая, туго подпоясанная овчинка — в тон глаз, и в коляску она вспрыгивает легко, будто всю жизнь рядом с госпожой ездит.

— Гляньте-ка, домна Агошта, что я выпросила у портнихи вашей! 

Журнал, да не столичный, а контрабандный. Некоторое время они обе листают его, придирчиво рассматривая, что станут носить в нашей глубинке минимум через год. Станут-станут, потому что как бы ни тужилась Виндобона, веля нам, куда обращать штыки и по какой цене торговать мясом, что пить и что носить, как бы ни гордилась она статусом столицы Империи, в вопросах моды сами они неуклонно смотрят на город Паризию, что самой моды модней.

Нынешние обновки превзошли все, что до них было. Ниника только восклицает, поражаясь этим рукавам-баллонам, необъятным юбкам, в которых ты похожа на корабль, плывущий по волнам. Юбки между тем укорочены, чтобы видны были сафьяновые башмачки. Шляпки-капоры с гофрированной изнанкой, завязанные лентами, но такой причудливой формы, что голова видна в них почти до темени. И прически новые все гладкие, красиво обегающие высокие чистые лбы, крупные локоны на висках. Аннея обращает внимание госпожи на подчеркнутую шею . 

Агошта думает, что по правилам следовало взять с собой не Аннею, а Илушку, чтобы уж училась, однако от Аннеи пользы куда больше, чем от той деревенской телушки, которую засадили подрубать платья, и она сделалась совершенно счастлива, потому что хотя бы это умеет.

Спохватившись, домна Ниника раскрывает пакет — давай, Аннеке, присоединяйся. Осторожно, эта сахарная пудра — сущее наказание. Невовремя вдохнешь — и весь состав преступления у тебя на лице и платье. Вот и еще причина перекусывать в коляске: разве в салоне владетельная домна может вот так просто и весело есть пирожные со своей домоправительницей? У воспитанных женщин так немного возможностей наслаждаться жизнью!

У Ниники есть еще одна причина не задерживаться в «Виндобоне». Супруг ее, хоть и состоит на императорской службе, славится своими патриотическими взглядами; доезжая домой, он все толкует о том, как бы жила Великая Оногурия, будучи сама себе хозяйкой. Супруг не одобрил бы того, что Ниника заходит в «Виндобону», для патриотов есть другое кафе — «Десять стрел», с традиционной выпечкой. 

Традиционная выпечка у домны Ниники всякий день к столу, к тому же патриоты курят, растопыривают локти и громко говорят о политике. 

— Аннеке, кто этот человек и почему он так на нас смотрит?

Домна бы и не заметила, может быть, этого пристального и, откровенно сказать, недружелюбного взгляда, но она как раз глядит наискосок, через площадь, в сторону «Десяти стрел». Он там и стоит: молодой парень из тех, кого девушки считают красивыми, а матери их боятся, как черта. Высокий и смуглый, низкие брови и взгляд вызывающий, длинные волосы связаны сзади, а усов нет. На нем крестьянская вышитая рубаха и овчинный жилет, а штаны узкие, синие. Наши-то носят широкие полотняные гатя . И шапка на нем не барашковая, как у крестьян, а из пушного зверя, и навряд ли, судя по взгляду, зверь этот добыт законным путем. И этот вот смотрит на Нинику Агошту, словно она недостаточно хороша для своей шляпки!

— Есть такие люди, — осторожно начинает Аннея, — их называют невоспитанными. Бояться их не стоит, но общение с ними, как правило, не приносит радости…

— Он меня знает? — перебивает Ниника. 

Она и с детства-то непривычна к хамству, не в тех кругах росла.

— Он там с нашим пастором, господином Орто, так что, видимо, это с ваших земель человек. Я могу выяснить…

Домна Ниника поджимает нежные губки. К собственному ее удивлению она испытывает не смущение, а гнев. Это похоже на скрученную в животе стальную пружину. Ей нравится. Вот это новость. 

— Не надо. Он того не стоит.

Однако пасто Орто тоже видит домну, снимает шляпу и с нею в руке начинает прокладывать путь сквозь толпу, чтобы поздороваться. У него, надо сказать, неплохо получается: толпу он режет, как корабль воду, притом никто не остается обиженным. Мало кто по своей воле заступит дорогу человеку в черном сюртуке с белым галстухом. Папистские попы пользуются меньшим уважением, домыслы о них ходят нехорошие. Про реформатов же помнят еще, как те умирали за веру. Краешком платка домна Ниника незаметно отирает со рта сахарную пудру. Пастор у нас мало того, что уважаемый, так еще и молодой.

— Домна Ниника, я вас приветствую. Луса Аннея, хорошего вам дня. Все ли у вас в порядке?

— Здравствуйте, пастор Карой, — это его только за глаза зовут почтенно, по фамилии. — Тот человек, что с вами…

— …мог бы быть и повежливее, вы правы. Прошу за него прощения у вашей великодушнейшей милости. Вадаш неплохой малый, и неглупый — большое его достоинство! — но он всего лишь человек, а люди всегда нуждаются в напоминании о том, что они сделаны подобиями совершенного образца. 

Эк завернул, и не поморщился, божий пристав. Домна вздыхает и решается забыть о Вадаше, кем бы он ни был: мало ли, может, эта мудреная фраза и самое ее имеет в виду. 

 

* * *  
Новый дом Тульвы понемногу наполняется необходимыми для жизни вещами: происходит это как-то само собой, хотя сама Тульва подозревает, что матушка Жока имеет к этому отношение. Крынки и сковородки, деревянные ложки, льняное белье для постели, какие-то соленья и варенья в горшках, перевязанных холстом или запечатанных воском. Железные ножи и восковые свечи. Старуха, должно быть, ходит из дома в дом, собирая что кому не жаль, как для погорелицы. Тульва не мешает ей, но и не помогает. Вот только платья с чужого тела брать отказывается — не пристало ей.

Вот тебе, милая, корзина большая, сгодится как колыбель, если колыбели никто не отдаст. Но я поспрашиваю еще, колыбель-то всяко лучше. Рот у нее почти не закрывается, и кажется, будто она всякую минуту тут. Сперва раздражало, потом Тульва привыкла, даже головы не поворачивает. Намотала на палочку тряпку, обмакивает ее в малую плошку, где толченая краска разведена водою в кашицу, и водит ею по всякой годной поверхности.

— Смотри, — говорит она Жоке, потому что похвастать хочется, да некому больше. — Нравится?

Надбровья старухи ползут вверх, лоб собирается в складку, Тульве кажется, что Жока глядит на нее с испугом. Почему-то ей это приятно.

— Что это, девушка?!

Тульва и сама не знает, но то, что вышло из-под ее рук, кажется ей очень красивым; возможно, самым красивым на свете. Вроде как солнышки, но неправильной формы, вытянутые и окруженные искривленными лучиками. Лучики скорее похожи на извивающиеся корни, а у самих солнышек личики. Корявенькие такие личики, какие иной раз угадываются на коре. Нос сучком, рот дуплом, глаза пучатся наростами. Да и само солнышко как будто запеленуто в чешуйки, выбирается из них, как листок из почки. Синенькие и зелененькие. Что ж это Жока смотрит на них как на чертей, и только не крестится? 

Другое ничего и не рисуется, даже цветочки простенькие. Да и какой смысл рисовать их зелеными да синими?

Давеча дети надумали кидать с дороги камнями в ее, Тульвы, дом, так Жока вышла поговорила с ними — их как ветром сдуло. Похоже, что и родителям сказала слово: никто Тульву не обидел ни разу, даже в церкви. Бабка явно сговорилась с пастором, а у того не больно разбежишься обижать: он тебе враз объяснит, что девкина глупость — она же родительская беда — она же мужеская нечестность, и девка в этом менее всех виновата; и так умеет сказать, что и себя в те годы вспомнишь, и о дочерях своих вздрогнешь. Не судите да не судимы будете, а в горе да в одиночестве не оставляйте. Это не ее, это вас господь проверяет, а детей он любит любых. И хотя некоторые ворчали, что этак девки совсем потеряют страх божий, в целом пример оказался заразителен. Пастору лучше знать, он в Тебречине учился и книг у него полно — рябая Ката, что готовит ему, рассказывала. Иногда Тульве кажется, что Орто Карой и тетушка Жока на пару держат в своих руках деревню Хотван куда крепче, чем управляющие от доминуса Нина, но на самом деле это ее не беспокоит. Все, что не касается ее и ребенка — в слепом пятне. Решили они ее поддерживать, а не срамословить на каждом углу — так это их дело, не ее. Она, Тульва, под более высоким покровительством пребывает, но им про то знать незачем.

Что-то смачно шлепается на доски веранды. Тетушка Жока вопросительно поднимает голову: пойти посмотреть? Тульва пожимает плечами: мол, мало ли что? Тетка идет, тяжело переваливаясь, и возвращается в дом, держа за задние лапы худого бурого зайца.

Спасибо, не кошку. Кошка была бы оскорблением, заяц — подарок. К уху пришпилена веточка цветущего боярышника. Ишь ты, словно говорит Жока, размахивая зайцем: кто-то ведь питает надежды!

Без всякого интереса Тульва встает и выходит на веранду. Меж столбами густая вечерняя тень, была бы женщина не в светлом платье, ее бы за ними и не видно.

— Уходи, — говорит она. — Я тебя не знаю и знать не хочу. 

Парень в дорогой бобровой шапке усмехается ей с дороги, но не говорит ничего. Поворачивается, уходит, но не в сторону деревни, и не по дороге даже, а полем и закраинами болот в павший сиреневый вечер. Нет никакой возможности вернуть ему приношение, а тетушка Жока уж взялась длинноухого свежевать и горшок на огонь поставила. 

— Вадаш это, — говорит она, и голос ее звучит неодобрительно. — Ты с ним лучше близко не знайся. Мужчине он, может, и друг, хотя и мало таких мужчин, но с девками он как ромакат с лошадьми. Будто ворожит. Половина ничьих детей здесь в него лицом, смекаешь?

Тульва возвращается к краскам, берет в руки большую обливную крынку и долго на нее смотрит, словно не только Вадаша нет на свете, но и прочее людское племя еще не создал бог.

— Зря это он, — говорит наконец Тульва. — Не по себе кусок выбрал. Чужая я. 

* * *  
Никто, хуже Вадаша знающий лес, в сумерках тут не пройдет. Сперва под ногами хлюпает жидкая грязь, выпь в камышах демонически кричит на первые бледные звезды, потом склон понемногу поднимается и высыхает. Колючие кусты норовят угодить по лицу и делают вид, что и нету здесь никакой тропы. Никто тут не ходит ни за делом, ни так. Только один охотник с мушкетом на плече проскальзывает тут как тень: одна выпь его и видит.

Он еще помнит, как мальчишкой разведывал эту тропу, как часами лежал в кустах, воображая себе, что будет, если его обнаружат, и цепенея при этом от ужаса, пока не понял, что обнаруживать его некому. Бояться ему — некого. Никому он настолько не нужен, чтобы оставлять ради него клочки одежды на колючках. Так что осторожность эта стала всего лишь привычкой и не мешала ему ходить среди людей, зыркать на них и делать все, что вздумается, опасно балансируя на грани дозволенного. 

И все же Вадаш торопится, словно тьма подстегивает его. Выше по склону растительность становится гуще, кустарник сменяется настоящим лесом. Одиночество и тишина. Звери, даже ночные, предпочитают места поближе к воде. Про зверей и птиц Вадаш знает все, они кормят его и предупреждают об опасности. Правда, иной раз эта игра кажется ему затянувшейся.

Темный бревенчатый дом возникает перед ним так внезапно, что впору лоб расшибить. Вадаш осторожно обходит его, всем существом впитывая каждый звук: сейчас он сам зверь. Потом выстукивает на двери замысловатый условный сигнал. Дверь не заперта, и он входит.

Судя по тому, как уверенно он двигается во тьме еще более кромешной, чем снаружи, это его собственный дом. 

— Сейчас, — говорит он, — я разожгу огонь. Прости, я задержался.

Ему отвечает молчание. Тишина окружает его все время, покуда Вадаш возится в золе, но Вадаш умеет различать в ней оттенки. Свет от очага наполняет дом, молодой охотник зажигает пару лучин, режет на столе хлеб и сыр, вешает над огнем котелок и чайник. 

— Я смотрю, как восходит солнце, а потом заходит, и всякий раз думаю, что со мной будет, если однажды ты не вернешься, Денец, — слышит он.

Небритый седой старик сидит в кресле, укрытый одеялом до груди, и смотрит на сына. 

— Я же возвращаюсь, — отвечает Вадаш. 

Он слегка подогревает вяленое мясо, нарезает его на кусочки и ставит деревянную плошку на колени отцу. Тот ест, пользуясь одной рукой. Обе ноги и вторая рука бесполезны. 

После того, как вымыта посуда, сын помогает отцу сделать то, что человеку надо делать, покуда он жив, даже если он сам не справляется. Тазик с теплой водой, ветошь…

— Долго ты сегодня, — снова упрекает старик. И без перерыва: — Жениться бы тебе надо. 

— Старый греховодник, — беззлобно подшучивает младший, — ты бы хотел, чтобы это делали женские ручки?

— Греховодник, ишь! Может и греховодник, но тебе-то на это жаловаться грех. Ты мое имя носишь по закону, пусть хотел бы я дать сыну что-то побольше имени.

Вадаш, похоже, не обращает на эти слова внимания, явно слыша их не впервые. 

— Я беру на этой земле все, что мне хочется. Чего еще может желать человек?

— …пока он молод. Я тоже когда-то думал, что солнце светит для меня. Пора закончить эту игру, она слишком скучна для пяти поколений. Мой отец дал мне лучшее образование, чем я тебе, а ты… чему ты сможешь научить своих детей, кроме как следы распутывать?

Сын молчит, потому что и этот довод не нов. Старому калеке кажется, будто сын его, податель всего в жизни, может все устроить шутя. Вадаш рассказывал ему, что за меха и перья только покупатель дает дорогую цену, в которой долю имеют и скорняк, и перекупщик, и возчики с охраной, а на долю охотника приходятся гроши. Из бедности растет не любовь, а гнев. 

— Видел Нинову жену на ярмарке, — говорит он усмехаясь. — Беленькая, кругленькая, словно ее на пасхальном яичке нарисовали. Такая цаца в невестки тебе не сгодится. 

Он достает из-под лавки флягу, наливает немного в глиняную кружку.

— Плесни и мне, — просит отец, а после еще и трубку хочет. При сыне он курить не опасается, Денец, если что, мигом уголек затушит, если не спит еще.

— Эту игру мы еще не проиграли, — говорит Вадаш. — У меня есть мысли. Если получится, ты еще посидишь на солнышке на крылечке своего «Сухого ручья», и звать тебя будут доминус Гал. 

Старик усмехается. 

— То же и я своему отцу обещал, а Нины там же, где и есть. 

— У нынешнего Нина детей нету, ни от первой жены, ни от второй, молодой, — напоминает Вадаш, и оба смеются шутке, которую понимают только они. 

— Не умеет он пользоваться имуществом, — перхает старик Гал. — Не знает потому что цены ему. Я же говорю, некоторому знанию следует быть передану только изустно, а если кто чужим пользуется — так добра от этого не наживет. Вот только мельницы богов мелют… медленно! Ну, глядишь, на твой век и придется их полный оборот. 

* * *   
Аннея дурно спала всю ночь и поднимается тяжело. Даже подозревает, что больна. Темно, хлещет дождь, домашняя работа не ждет, однако никому неохота делать ее в такую пору, и если людей не призвать к выполнению долга, они еще долго не поднимут голов от подушек. Не зажигая свечи, Аннея тащится по лестнице вниз, мимо темных от времени портретов ниновых предков. Давеча еще письмо пришло: доминус сообщает, что приедет вскорости, так что работы будет вдвое. Нельзя показать, что в его отсутствие хозяйство прахом пошло. 

Все эти мысли зудят под черепом так, что хочется их прихлопнуть, Аннея никак не может понять, открыты ли у нее глаза или нет еще, и вообще, бредет ли она по лестнице вниз, или еще не встала, и только снится ей, что бредет? На всякий случай она держится рукой за перила.

Кажется ей, или в самом деле пол под ногами пучится, навощеные доски выгибаются вверх, покрываются паутиной трещин? Слышно, как кряхтят! Почему-то Аннея оказывается перед запертой дверью, той самой, хотя непонятно, что ее сюда привело. Ей сюда было надо? Зачем?

Двигаясь медленно, точно под водой — а сумеречный свет точь-в-точь просачивается сквозь воду, и так же тяжел! — Аннея отпирает запретную дверь. Нужный ключ первым попадается в руку, будто он один в связке. Скрип. Пусто, голо и темно. Ковер лежит складками, проломы в полу черны, как проруби во льду, страшно шаг сделать. И тихо так, как не может быть тихо в старом доме, полном людей, с птичником, с примыкающим коровником, под сенью дерев, что непременно шуршат и скрипят, и бьются в окно... а на ветвях птахи, для которых самое время любви!

Аннея приходит в себя, вцепившись в перила, на лестнице, удивляясь, как не скатилась по ней. Первая ее мысль — не угорела ли? Мало ли, печи закрыли прежде, чем прогорели угли? Но тогда бы она и не очнулась, нет? Нет у нее этого опыта, и слава богу. Ей так страшно, что она прибегает к привычному средству — бежит всех расталкивать и нагружать работой. Никакая жуть не поместится в голове, коли та голова без остатка занята работой по дому. Обычный ночной кошмар, где вы стоите на развалинах родного дома — ну да, настроение с утра испорчено, но только баре полагают это за причину отлынивать.

Наступил час, когда Илушка спускается в кухню, чтобы взять там утренний кофе для госпожи. Обычно в это время Луса Аннея и себе дает поблажку выпить чашечку чая, потому что домна Агошта может ее потребовать, и было бы полезно именно сейчас оказаться поблизости и — ничем не занятой.

Илушка возвращается на кухню с пустым кофейником и тут же тащит наверх умывальный кувшин, искупая неловкость усердием и энтузиазмом. Тут-то и раздается этот стеклянный грохот: будто у телеги, везущей листовое стекло, колесо слетело. Аннея чудом сохраняет невозмутимость, ставя чашку на стол, и тут влетает кухонный малый с вытаращенными глазищами. 

— Тетушка Аннея, там…

— Ну?

— В первом этаже окна высадило! В той комнате, что запертая стоит. 

— Кто лез? — деловито спрашивает Аннея, потому что первое дело найти виноватого.

— Кто? Не знаю я. Не я, нет! Так ведь не снаружи из любопытства разбили, и не со зла! Оно само изнутри лопнуло. Ветки его выдавили!

К-к-какие такие ветки?

— Вы сами гляньте, тетушка Аннея!

Да уж куда тут денешься?

Снаружи у окон «той комнаты» уже стоит дюжина праздных зевак: среди них Аннее нужны только садовник и Лаци с Шани, остальных она гонит прочь, соображая попутно, сколько сплетен — и каких! — пойдет сейчас из уст в уста. Из разбитого окна наружу торчат ветки: смятые и искривленные; видно, что они долго росли в тесноте, прежде чем нашли слабое место, куда и прорвались. 

Аннея переглядывается с садовником. 

— Я думаю о том же, что и ты?

— Вестимо, — откликается тот и мало что не крестится. 

— Пошли тогда. И вы оба.

Аннея берет на себя ответственность отворить запретную дверь. Все это время она сдерживает дыхание: ей кажется, что ее сон пошел в руку, она боится увидеть полы, вставшие дыбом, черные провалы, очаг лесной гнили как знамение будущего упадка дома, которому она служит. 

Так и есть. Полы пока целы, но в комнате дремучий лес, ветки переплелись точно в корзине… нет, точно в дюжине вложенных друг в дружку корзин! 

Пока они толпятся на пороге, соображая, что теперь делать, появляется домна Агошта. За нею маячит Илушка. 

— Надо резать, — предлагает Аннея. Предлагать решения в отсутствии господских распоряжений — ее священное право. — Сначала надо туда войти и посмотреть, а для того, чтобы войти, надо резать. 

Лаци с сомнением осматривает пространство, куда ему прилагать силы, Шани безропотно отправляется за инструментом. Садовник остается в качестве главного советника. Илушка остается, потому что про нее забыли. Некоторое время мужики ожесточенно режут и рубят: благо, поросль молодая, зеленая и гибкая. 

Источником ее служит кресло, по-видимому и впрямь вросшее в пол. Резьба, которой оно покрыто, теперь почти не видна: оно все в пеньках от срубленных прутьев. И сиденье тоже. То есть оно теперь ни на что не годится. 

— Вырубить бы его, и вся недолга? — искательно предлагает Шани. 

— Рубить-то с полом придется, — возражает Лаци.

— А коли не рубить, так оно самый дом разнесет. Спервоначалу-то окно вынесло, а после и стропила подденет…

— А если не корчевать, так и фундамент. А как его под домом корчевать?

Все вопросительно смотрят на Нинику. Домна мучительно розовеет. Это ж не один старый стул выбросить, мучаясь, что муж скажет. Это его дом. 

— Давайте его каждый день до приезда доминуса подстригать, — предлагает она. — Доминус скоро будет, пусть он решит. Аннея, ты проследишь?

— Конечно, домна, — Аннея склоняет голову, чтобы не видно было обуревающих ее сомнений. Ей срочно надо кое-что проверить.

В погребах, как она и предполагала, ад кромешный. Хуже, чем в комнате. Путаница корней: тонкие и мягкие образовали густую и грязную сеть, сквозь которую не продерешься, а мощные стержневые прокладывают себе дорогу через винные полки, пробивают бочки, крошат каменную облицовку, а деревянная крепь для них ровно мягкое масло. Грязь, хлюпающая под ногами, замешана на красном вине. 

— Закончите вверху, — распоряжается Аннея, утирая грязное лицо грязной рукой, — идите вниз. С этим надо что-то делать. А, чего тебе, Илушка? Домне что-то нужно?

— Домна хочет видеть вас, госпожа Луса. Срочно. Я думаю, она что-то придумала насчет кресла. 

* * *   
Аннее потребно еще некоторое время, чтобы распорядиться насчет спасения хозяйского имущества в погребах. Пострадал пока только дальний угол под той комнатой. Она велит поставить крепь и разгрести, что упало, из-под обломков вынуть уцелевшие бутылки, пересчитать их и уложить на полки и в корзины на другом конце. Корни обрубить, бочки выкатить, вино сцедить, перелить в кувшины, какие найдутся, запечатать и подписать. Тут Аннея морщится: она представляет, сколько хозяйского вина будет списано на вытекшее. Бороться с этим бесполезно, пусть знают, что она знает, так будет лучше. 

Теперь к госпоже, по лестнице, с чувством, что дом накренился, а полы покрыты льдом. Все, что она, Аннея, испокон веку считала не просто незыблемым, а лежащим в основе мира — шатается и рушится, и причины этого лежат за пределами ее здравого смысла. 

— Как тебе кажется, Аннеке, это кресло ведет себя… ну, обычно?

Аннея вздохнула. 

— Слыхала я, что у южных деревьев ветки могут расти настолько быстро, но чтобы так выросли корни, и чтобы они так навредили — много лет нужно. Не говоря уж о том, чтоб на кресле… сколько ему лет?

— Не отвечай, это был риторический вопрос. 

— Что с ним делать вообще — это пусть доминус решает, — Агошта взмахивает маленьким кулачком, и жест этот изумляет Аннею больше, чем проросшее в пол кресло. — Что с ним делать сейчас, покуда он не вернулся — твоя забота. Я, так и быть, отдам ему ту комнату, но я не позволю, чтобы оно разрушило дом. Мы с тобой должны выяснить, что это за кресло и откуда оно взялось. А ты скажи мне, как мы это будем выяснять.

И Аннея добросовестно берется думать. 

— Должны быть документы, — соображает она. — При передаче имущества, когда новый доминус вступает в наследство, стряпчие приходят и переписывают, и копии хранятся у них в конторе. Счета должны быть: если его покупали, чинили, лаком заново покрывали. Счета эти должны быть в библиотеке. Мать, я помню, после того, как доминус подписывал бумагу, подкалывала ее в бухгалтерские книги, и каждый год относила книгу в архив, в господскую библиотеку. Не на полки, ясное дело, а на антресоли. Библиотека — место присутственное, а бухгалтерскими книгами никто не гордится. Не древние философы, чай. Годами не трогалось. Пыльно там. 

Домна Агошта сдула с носа прядку. 

— Не так уж часто передавалось это имущество. Сколько ему может быть лет? Ну… двести? Имя резчика мы знаем: если ему деньги платили, то должны были написать — за что, верно ведь?

— Верно, если по-хорошему…

— Чего же мы ждем? 

Да ничего. Аннея только велит Илушке, чтобы им принесли обед в библиотеку. Аннея взбирается ногами на стул и опустошает антресоли, передавая домне Агоште огромные черные тома. Счета в них подшиты неряшливо, и, сложенные одна на другую, они образуют весьма неустойчивые башни. Агошта складывает их на стол, потом на пол вокруг стола. Аннея молча дивится энтузиазму Агошты, потом поневоле им заражается.

Библиотеку доминус Нин переустраивал недавно: она в доме что-то вроде клуба, куда после обеда приглашают гостей-мужчин. Они тут курят и говорят о политике. Черное дерево, зеленое сукно, стеклянные створки и сафьянные корешки за ними. 

Начинают с года, когда нынешний доминус вступал в права собственности, тридцать лет назад. Даже Аннея еще не родилась. Опись имущества содержит скупую строку «а также вся обстановка в доме». Лицо Агошты вытягивается. Кресло уже тогда было старым. 

Понемногу обе они углубляются во тьму времен. Меняются почерки экономок. Агошта подпирает тяжелеющую голову кулачком, затем обоими. Потом перемещается на обитый кожей диванчик, но не прекращает листать книги. Нужное им может ведь быть просто корявой припиской на полях или на обороте, а сами сшитые листы хрупкие, неровные по краям. Серые и желтые. Если Нины заказывали новую мебель или отдавали в починку старую — все упоминается в этих черных книгах. 

Полная опись обнаруживается нежданно, в час, когда хорошо бы полдничать, и одна занимает целую книгу. Подписана каким-то стряпчим, и в ней перечислены аж все медные сковородки, а глиняные горшки сосчитаны и упомянуты общим числом. Мебель тут тоже есть, много-много страниц, каждая в своей комнате.

«На вступление во владение Нина Балаша, отныне королевской волею титулуемого доминус». И бумаге этой полторы сотни лет. А также перечислены земли с описанием их размера и качества, и люди, живущие на них, с их семьями. И всякий скот крупнее домашней птицы.

— Зачем была составлена эта бумага? — вслух задается вопросом домна Агошта. — Почему потом такие переписи составлялись кратко? 

— Потому что до тех пор не было никаких доминусов Нинов, — отвечает Аннея со всею возможною кротостью. 

Дело, выходит, деликатное, и они туда случайно влезли. Не так уж древен этот владетельный род, а у земли были другие владельцы. Как да почему Нины взяли эту землю — из бухгалтерских книг неясно. Королевская дарственная и сопровождающие ее указы не того рода документы, чтобы им валяться на чердаке, эти-то уж точно хранятся под замком в городской конторе, ведущей дела Нинов, или в кабинете доминуса, где Нинике не след ворошить бумаги ради праздного любопытства. Полтораста лет назад времена были смутные. Орхан тогда гнали с оногурской земли, меняя власть нагайки и кривой сабли на мягкую и тяжелую лапу нынешней Империи. Ну хоть не иноверцы, уже ладно. Многие наши дворяне тогда закрутили усы и вскочили верхами, кто с речами, а кто и без, и привели с собою столько людей, сколько смогли: ровно сама земля встряхнулась из-под орхан, бреющих головы и не пьющих вина. Сперва было время воевать не на жизнь, а на смерть, ну а после — быть вознагражденну за доблесть. Разве есть что-то постыдное в геройстве? 

Семья-то домны Агошты на восемьсот лет назад без бумажки род свой помнит. Дворяне, они ж всегда длиной усов меряются. По крайней мере, те портреты вдоль лестницы… они намного старее выглядят, и Агошта никогда не слышала, чтобы доминус кому-то про них рассказывал, что вот-де прапрадед мой, а это — дочь его в придворном платье… 

Ну и что? Как это относится к дурацкому «креслу старинному, резаному из твердого дерева, изукрашенному орханскими узорами и покрытому лаком», как оно поименовано в списке? Разве что кресло вместе с медными сковородками перешло в дар воинственному предку доминуса. 

И уже тогда было старым.

— Если и есть что-то про кресло, так оно в старых книгах. Я имею в виду — прежних владельцев. Можно ли их сыскать?

Аннея задумывается. Она устала, в глазах рябит и чешется, неужто и вечером, при свечах придется этим заниматься? Не намекнуть ли домне, что хозяйство требует присмотра? Старые бумаги, хха! В них вся совесть экономки, но кому она нужна через полтораста лет? Да их поди все на пыжи пустили во время войны! 

— У меня было мало времени для игр, — говорит она задумчиво. — Но я его находила. Я играла на чердаке, и видела там громадные сундуки. Я думала, что в них хранятся сокровища. Я не могла, разумеется, сама сдвинуть с них крышки, а когда подросла, то узнала, что сокровища хранят в банках. Теперь я думаю, что там держали что-то ненужное. Я могу сходить проверить.

— Вместе пойдем!

Ну да, Агошта тоже была ребенком и тоже наверняка думала, что на чердаках хранятся сокровища. И мечтала их найти. А чужие чердаки в этом смысле еще привлекательнее: ты ведь не знаешь, что там тебя дожидается. Музыкальная шкатулка, фальшивые драгоценности, траченные молью кружева, кукольный домик, чучело медведя, гравированная наградная алебарда, старый мушкет…

Домнино муслиновое платье не годится, чтобы в нем переступать через хлам и лазать впотьмах по шатким лестницам. Илушку посылают перерыть все старые сундуки, и госпожа облачается в мужнину полотняную сорочку с кружевными манжетами и в его же кюлоты времен отрочества. Туго подпоясывается. Причесывается сама, для быстроты — связывает все в узел и вкалывает шпильки на ощупь, и в зеркало при том не глядит: кудрявые пряди выбиваются, как дым в щели.

В этом доме при вступлении в него нового хозяина пересчитали даже глиняные горшки, но не оставили ничего напоминающего о прежних хозяевах. Картины на стенах не в счет, они старые и дорогие, они могут хранить чьи угодно лица… 

…и они обе отправляются на чердак, прихватив лампу и кухонного малого, чтобы таскал книги. 

Пока Аннея с мальчишкой сбрасывают старые корзины с крышек сундуков, чтобы иметь возможность туда заглянуть, Агошта бродит среди старомодной поломанной мебели, разглядывает выцветшую обивку, рукою пробует обводы подсвечников. Все очень тяжелое. Нынче так не делают.  
И книги. Не бумажные — пергаментные. Огромные. Аннея вынимает их, а забирает мальчишка. На него покрикивают, потому что он тоже смотрит вокруг себя, будто оказался в заколдованной пещере, в приключении, против которого особенно предостерегала его мать. Нас всех предостерегали. 

— В мою спальню, — велит домна Агошта. — Ты, Аннеке, иди. У тебя работы много. Завтра я тебе расскажу, что найду, а утром ты мне снова поможешь. 

Аннея приседает перед своей домной. Понятно: если тут лежит какая-то тайна, то домна сама решит, кому ее можно доверить. Это и к лучшему. Слугам многое знать — только лишняя ноша.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *  
Утром Илушка просит Анеею своей волей решить, можно ли уже будить госпожу, потому что та всю ноченьку жгла свечи, а теперь спит среди разбросанных книг. Аннея дает домне час сверх обычного распорядка, потом велит Илушке варить кофе. В той комнате трудится Лаци, обрезая и подпиливая выросшие за ночь ветки, под комнатой Шани прижигает корни. Ничего хорошего они, ясное дело, при этом не говорят. Историю с креслом уже разнесли по всему дому, и красочные подробности на ней выросли пуще, чем поросль на том самом кресле, но дворня отнеслась к ним на удивление равнодушно. Потому что мало ли что может быть на этом свете по слову божию, это раз. А во-вторых, все тут друг дружку знают, и кто сколь любит приврать — тоже, и никто никому с полуслова не поверит. И вообще, приедет доминус и все уладит. С молодой хозяйки велик ли спрос?

Илушка раздергивает шторы, Аннея велит ей еще и окна распахнуть, и остается при госпоже все время, пока та мучительно просыпается и хмуро пьет кофе. 

— Ну, нашли вы кресло? — спрашивает Аннея, когда выдержана приличествующая пауза. 

— Я даже лучше, я резчика нашла, — отвечает ей домна. — Мастер Андраш, помнишь? 

Угу, на ножке было написано.

— Я нашла счет на оплату за крещение «темного бессловесного язычника, привезенного доминусом из земель Ариманских, в христианскую веру», — процитировала Агошта. — Его доминусу сам султан Ариманский в дар отдал как искусного мастера за какие-то услуги, о которых я бы хотела побольше знать... но не сейчас. Он в этом доме много чего резал.

— Доминусу?

— Прежнему доминусу. Он, похоже, много ездил по свету и всюду диковинками разживался. Думаю, кое-что из того, что не выбросили и не сожгли, можно на чердаке найти. Кусок дерева, «по твердости равного железу», тоже получен доминусом в дар от султана Ариманского. А теперь, Аннеке, сложи два и два. 

— Султан подарил заморскому другу дерево и мастера, способного его обработать?

— Похоже на то, что мы знаем об ариманах, верно? И с чего мы взяли, будто эти знаки орханские? Ариманские письмена — они ведь вроде спутанных водорослей. 

— Кусок дерева — жалкий подарок для султана. Искусный резчик, конечно, совсем другое дело, но султану прилично дарить золото, ну или ковры там, наложниц… 

— …если только это не какое-нибудь особенное дерево, Аннеке! 

Аннея только вздыхает. Кто сейчас может рассказать о свойствах этого проклятого чурбана? Ничего полезного не видится ей в том, что оно разносит дом. 

— Если бы мы могли прочитать эти слова, — осторожно предполагает она, — если это вообще слова! 

— Кто может этим заняться, если предположить, что это написано на ариманском?

Аннея беспомощно пожимает плечами. Большинство тех, к кому она могла бы обратиться, и на оногурском-то пары слов без ошибки не напишут. 

— В Тебречине, в университете, прочитают любой язык, а если и нет, то найдут того, кто прочитает, — продолжает Агошта, размышляя вслух.

— Пастор! — осеняет Аннею. — Пастор Орто! Он же в Тебречине учился, у него там друзья остались. Надо только знаки эти аккуратно срисовать. 

— И побыстрее, пока их видно еще! 

На некоторое время это их занимает. Кресло осматривают дотошно, со всех сторон, Агошта даже ложится на пол, чтобы под него заглянуть. Хорошо, что ее, как знатную барышню, учили рисовать: линия, начертанная ею, куда вернее и тверже, чем у Аннеи. Надпись на оногурском про «Сим креслом мастер Андраш начинает…» тоже копируют на всякий случай. Лак возле нее разбит, трещины-паутинки разбегаются по ножке.

— Это, наверное, я его повредила, — говорит Агошта с оттенком раскаяния. — Меня тогда все так бесило! Эта Тульва… мы совсем забыли о ней!

— Я не забыла. Тетка присматривает. Ничего особенного там не происходит, а коли вы отпустите меня в деревню на пару дней, то я расспрошу Эржбету подробно.

— Поедешь… чуть попозже. Скоро доминус возвращается, будет много суматохи, чтобы его встретить, я не справлюсь одна. Торжественный обед с соседями, все такое… потом я тебя сразу отпущу. Заодно отвезешь пастору наши каракули.

— С этим пораньше бы.

— Да, лучше бы пораньше. Знаешь, Аннеке, тут вот написано, что сим креслом мастер Андраш начинает новый гарнитур. А после этого кресла он ничего и не резал. Нету больше о нем записей в книгах. Более того, Аннеке… его даже и не хоронили.

Минуту Аннея не придает этим словам значения. Потом говорит:

— Не может быть!

Бухгалтерская книга, конечно, это не церковная запись, но похороны любого, живущего в доме — это расходы. 

— Может, он выкупился, или его освободили? 

Об этом тоже должна быть запись, и не одна! 

— Или бухгалтерские книги некоторое время никто не вел? Или какие-то записи утрачены?

Весь день до самой темноты они вдвоем проверяют всякое приходящее им на ум предположение, однако книга полна, в ней ежедневные записи о продуктах, поставленных на господский стол, о стоимости тех или иных работ: порой расплывшиеся и выцветшие, записанные в старинной орфографии и с ошибками. И только о мастере Андраше нет более ни слова. 

— Сбежал?

— Его должны были искать, но про это должно быть в полицейских архивах.

Агошта сокрушенно фукает:

— Это сейчас они полицейские архивы, а тогда, при орханах, если что и велось, так все пропало, когда их выгнали. К тому же мы не беглого и двести лет как мертвого ариманина ищем, а как изделие его усмирить, в чем нам знание его судьбы едва ли поможет. Послушай-ка, Аннеке, а не сохранилась ли от старых хозяев семейная Библия? Ну ты знаешь, на последней странице обычно семейное древо рисуют: кто на ком женился, кто от кого родился? У нас дома такая была, у Нинов тоже есть. 

— Если и сохранилась, то там же, на чердаке. Мы поищем, если надо.

— Поищите.

— Только, — говорит прагматичная Аннея, — если там род оборвался, так толку мало будет. Если Библия тут, а хозяева незнамо где, так там никто ничего и не подрисовывал, потому что — зачем? Никто ж не велит. За этим лучше пастора поспрашивать, у него в ведении книги прихода. Господа там быть должны, равно как и мастер Андраш сыскаться может, если он вам так уж надобен. 

— Орто Карой нужен нам с тобой больше, чем старый мертвый резчик, Аннеке. Разве что тот из могилы сумел бы нам объяснить, что в этом дереве было такое, почему мы теперь не знаем, как с ним совладать.

На чердаке Библии нет. Она сыскалась на кухне, тетушка Магда придавливает ею соленья, и в этом качестве книга перешла к ней от предыдущей поварихи. Эта Библия еще дореформатская, папистская, читать ее никто не может, но на последней странице, как принято и в наши дни, нарисовано развесистое древо семейства Гал. Надписи выполнены на латыни, кою Аннея не разумеет, но она надеется, что домна разберет. А не разберет — ну что ж, у нас будет еще одна просьба к пастору Орто. 

Агошта долго смотрит на картинку, кусает губы, что-то перерисовывает на чистый лист, снабжая примечаниями на оногурском. 

— Смотри, — говорит она. — За последним владыкой «Сухого ручья», Галом Балинтом должен был наследовать сын его Янош, а всего у старого Балинта было семеро сыновей, и дочери еще. Допустим, по женской линии земли не передавались, но неужели никто из них в орханских войнах жив не остался? Младшему, вон, всего восемь. Так ведь и боковые ветви у Галов были.

Аннея тут может только плечами пожать: наследственному праву ее не учили. Ей скажут, кто хозяин, она ему и служит. Она вообще свободная только во втором поколении.

— Орханы с христианами дюже зло обходились, — говорит она. — Полтораста лет минуло, а песни и сказки все об одном. И если они брались резать, то детушек не щадили. 

— Имение осталось без головы, — выводит Агошта, — вот его и передали Нинам в награду за доблесть… ну и потому еще, что в нужное время под нужную руку попались, так это всегда бывает. Я вот о чем, Аннеке… если у доминуса не будет наследника, ничто не мешает этому повториться. Хотели б вы сменить хозяина?

— Нет, — твердо говорит Аннея. — Всегда лучше, когда хозяин с малых лет тут растет, землю и людей как своих знает. Хозяин — опора и защитник своим людям, тогда и люди ему по совести служат. Чужой-пришлый только о своей выгоде радеет, выжмет все за раз. 

— Это от человека зависит, — не соглашается Агошта. — Но все равно не хочу я, чтобы меня в этом винили. Пока доминус не вернулся, давай-ка мы еще разок прокатимся до Золонка. Доктору я хочу показаться, и чтобы он бумагу дал, где написано, что у меня дети могут быть. 

* * *  
В этот раз домна Ниника едет в бричке вся белая, и молча. Аннея, плюнув на домашние заботы — на самом деле перепоручив что можно кому можно! — отправляется с нею: приглядеть и поддержать. Дело-то немыслимое. Врача к барыне зовут только если та уже родами помирает, а до того бабки есть. Ну или есть такие, по мигреням и расстройствам, те приезжают пульс посчитать и дорого за то берут. Ну да такие штуки проходят с мужними женами, что живут на диване, а домна Ниника не из тех, она хочет быть в доме головой. 

Напуганная она. Ты кто-то, покуда ты чья-то жена, а если ты вдруг больше не жена, то ты никто. Так она мыслит. 

Мысленно Аннея пожимает плечами: сама-то она ничья жена, и с этой мыслью смирилась. Лучше ничьей, чем неизвестно чьей. Тпру! Нехристианская мысль. 

Будничный Золонк тоже выглядит иначе, чем пасхальный. На площади торгуют сеном, женщины на улице либо горничные, посланные по делу, либо частные учительницы, перебегающие из дома в дом. Утро, когда домохозяйки посещают рынок, уже миновало, нагретые камни мостовой дышат жаром. Людей мало, и ходят они быстро. 

У дома, где держит кабинет доктор Тудлик Дарваш, высокое крыльцо, на дубовой двери медная табличка. Доктора, ясное дело, выбирали не просто так, а по шепоткам агоштиных сестер. Сама бы Аннея нипочем к нему не пошла: что за фамилия такая — Тудлик? Однако шутка на эту тему, когда Аннея попыталась разрядить ситуацию, понимания не встретила: Агошта только плотнее губки сжала и пошла по ступенькам ровно как королева на эшафот. 

В приемной пришлось ждать, наслаждаясь видом докторских дипломов, вывешенных в рамочку на видном месте. Грасский лицей по подготовке прислуги и медицинского персонала в очереди первый, следом Университет Виндобоны, рекомендательные и благодарственные письма с подписями, долженствующими о чем-то говорить. Обстановка в приемной не новая (респектабельность и репутация), но в прекрасном состоянии (достаток). Аннея подмечает такие вещи, потому что это знаки, расставленные специально, и дома ей следует такие же расставлять. 

Ну, не совсем такие же, все-таки мы, землевладельцы, не зависим от шепотка, пущенного вслед тем, кому не услужили. Мы, землевладельцы — хорошо звучит. 

Доктор вышел к ним, оказавшись худощавым пожилым мужчиной с разночинской бородкой, в золотом пенсне. Ниника вся одеревенела, и Аннее приходится поддерживать беседу, пока Дионисия, симпатичная помощница доктора, бегает за Борбалой Варгой. 

Та приходит, вешает шаль в прихожей, и они с домной удаляются в кабинет, а доктор пересаживается в кресло у шкафа и пролистывает медицинские журналы. Нет необходимости занимать разговором компаньонку, или кем там он числит Лусу Аннею, чей статус явно ниже статуса госпожи. 

Долго. Аннея не знает, сколько на что тут надобно времени, весь ее опыт по этой части — принеси-подай, ну да тетка еще что-то рассказывала. Больше времени на встречи-проводы уходит, если это не роды, ясное дело. А за другими делами и не зовут. Тут у господ все по латыни записывают, а буквы сами не рисуются, тоже время уходит. 

Наконец белая дверь отворяется, оттуда вылетает домна Ниника, красная как мак, и губы у нее дрожат. Ни слова не говоря выскакивает за дверь, и догонять ее приходится уж у коляски. Доктор там, наверное, в недоумении, но Аннее нет дела до доктора. 

Домна Ниника кусает зажатый в кулачке платочек. Шляпка у нее в руках — некогда было прикалывать, мы бежали в ужасе и смятении. Или что это было? Сейчас, минут пять, успокоится, тогда и приведем госпожу в порядок, а пока — подними верх и трогай до дому! Расспросить бы, да непонятно, с какой стороны взяться. 

— Аннеке, послушай, может ли такое быть? — дыхание Агошты вроде бы выравнивается, теперь ей надобно поделиться, чтобы не лопнуть. Хорошо, мимолетно думает Аннея, что я есть. Илушка бы не поняла, брякнула бы что-нибудь, не приведи господь.

Но и она не понимает и переспрашивает, как идиотка:

— Что? Не может быть!

— Может, — вопреки только что разыгранной сцене в голосе Агошты слышится ирония. — Я честно вышла замуж пять лет назад, делила с моим супругом постель и стол… второе, впрочем, несущественно. И она говорит теперь, что я девственна!

* * *   
За обратную дорогу в голову Аннеи приходит много шуток, ни одну из которых она не решается высказать вслух, чтобы не сделать хуже. Хорошо, что письменный документ не взяли, потому что — смех смехом! — а повод для развода за неосуществлением брака. От чего бежали, на то и набежали. Как только такое удалось устроить?

— Это чертово кресло, — утверждает Агошта, и Аннее на то нечего возразить. Впрочем, по приезде на разговоры времени нет: доминус Нин собирается вскорости последовать за письмом, извещающим о его прибытии, и экономка сейчас самый занятой человек. Хозяин должен найти дом не в худшем состоянии, чем он его покидал. То, что случилось, не ее, Аннеи, дело. Пусть Агошта сама с этим разбирается, а ей, Аннее, надобно выстирать все, чему надлежит быть постиранным, докупить все, чего может не хватить, и вот еще убрать птицу на задний двор… Ну то есть теперь она не сама это все делает, теперь она выше летает, но иногда кажется, что лучше бы сама — спросу меньше. 

До субботы, когда ожидают доминуса, время пролетает незаметно, и все кажется, что еще бы один день, и был бы на дворе и в доме полный порядок, и показать не стыдно, и гостей провести — а доминус любит перед гостями хозяйством похвалиться, и надо думать, по его возвращении сразу придется готовить большой обед человек на тридцать одних господ, и спасибо еще, что не ужин с танцами: женихов-невест в доме нет, а для мужних жен доминус всегда считал эти танцульки вредной глупостью. От них-де ветер в головах, предназначенных заниматься хозяйством, и супружеская неверность. Всякому овощу свой срок. 

У Аннеи нет своего мнения на этот счет. 

Вот с криком «Едут!» прибежал посланный на дорогу босоногий Янчи. Из окон, выходящих на двор, видно, как во двор вкатывается бричка с кожаным кузовом, и вторая, открытая, груженая сундуками. Дворовые распрягают, уводят уставших лошадей. Люди — доминус и его камердинер с ларцом в руках! — тем временем следуют в дом. 

Полный парадный прием: все горничные выстроены в холле у лестницы, перед их строем она, Луса Аннея, в черном платье — фельдмаршал своего войска. Вдоль боковых стен повара, работники и иная прислуга. Кухонные мальчишки спинами отодвинуты назад, таращатся из дверных проемов. Впереди всех домна Ниника, встречающая дорогого мужа радостным лицом и распростертыми объятиями. Некоторый цинизм, вызванный знанием ситуации, позволяет Аннее справиться с волнением, и она спокойно смотрит на приближающегося доминуса и принимает на щеку обязательный приветственный поцелуй, второй после того, что достается жене. Некоторое удивление на лице господина: он, конечно, ожидал увидеть тут Отту Тульву, ее целовать приятнее. Ну, жена ему объяснит, если он спросит, а сейчас не спрашивает. Это мелкие домашние дела. Губы у него мягкие и вялые, старческие, и голос, которым он приветствует домочадцев, каждого называя по имени — громкий, но не такой, каким его Аннея помнит. Бравада в нем кажется ей искусственной, насильственной. Вымученной. Он в черном гражданском платье, в каковом странно его видеть — оно делает доминуса меньше, и каким-то невыразительным, в толпе мимо пройдешь — не заметишь. Аннея в первый раз думает о том, что он, должно быть, старый, и от дороги устал. Движением брови она посылает знак готовить ванну, в другую сторону — подавать обед. 

* * *  
— Домна Агошта, что же вы такое творите!

Ниника сидит подле зеркала в будуаре, в скользкой шелковой накидке, и молча, одну за другой режет пряди — у самой головы. Пол вокруг нее завален. Илушка стоит подле, картинно зажимая себе рот: это она Аннею кликнула. Аннея после первого выкрика тоже лишается дара речи. Сегодня ж мы обед даем, люди приедут. Вон и платье уже готово, неделю над ним трудились все, кто знает, каким концом иголку втыкать, поминутно сверяясь при этом с паризианским журналом. 

А это разве голова? Кочан криво обрезанной капусты!

— Мне кажется, так лучше, — говорит Агошта и мило улыбается. 

Даже если удастся найти где-то подходящую накладную косу — Аннея мельком взглядывает на Илушку! — едва ли мы уговорим домну ее нацепить, если ей вожжа угодила под хвост.

Остается сделать лицо и… 

— Вот тут и вот тут неровно, — говорит Аннея, призывая на помощь все свое спокойствие. — Давайте я поправлю и уложу. Может, что-то в этом и есть.

Вот кто бы знал, какие работы нам приходится исполнять помимо прямого долга. И эти-то самые трудные.

Может, что-то в этом и есть, но никто не поймет, это уж как пить дать. У Агошты маленькая головка на высокой шее, в декольте выделились ключицы, а кринолин мы убрали вовсе и складки распределили иначе, тут подкололи, тут подшили, подвязали под грудью атласным поясом — получилась эллинская богиня, чуть задрапированная легкой тканью, из тех, что бегут по холмам с собаками и луком — подробнее Аннея не знает. 

Волосы легли легкими, как лепестки, завитками: то, что они обрезаны, не даст заметить, что цвет у них какой-то не такой. Илушка пригодилась, чтобы вымести пол. Ни на что больше времени уже не хватает, потому что первые гостевые шарабаны втягиваются во двор, и хозяйке надлежит ожидать их в холле у подножия лестницы. И, кстати, Аннее следует проследить, чтобы старый Игнас их встретил и имен не переврал, когда выкликать будет громко. 

Гости условно делятся на «окажите нам честь» и «спасибо, что позвали». Дело хорошей прислуги первых от вторых отличать, но виду не показывать.

В нынешний раз первых мы и не ждем почти. Вот семейство Багамери, магнат Итемер с супругой Зонгой и дочерьми, барышнями Желлике и Лиллой, тот самый знатный. За ним земель много с прикрепленными к ним душами, и всем этим весом он стоит за партию доминуса Нина. Потому в нем надо поддерживать уверенность, что он нам честь оказал, что все, вплоть до кухонного судомоя, его знают и чтут, и рады услужить. Ровня нашему доминусу, и голос у него такой же громкий. 

Так надо. 

Его коляску распрягают, лошадей уводят в конюшню и обращаются с ними так, что господин в любой момент может пойти сам проверить. Следующий гость приезжает в наемном экипаже, тут нашим конюхам работы не будет: высадят его и уедут. Аннея, наблюдающая гостя исподтишка, сдержанно фыркает. Этот старается вести себя как ровня Багамери, и даже смотреть на старика свысока в силу прогрессивности своих взглядов — так он это называет! — однако истинная цена ему полтора гроша. Хоть и громкий голос, да петушиный. Делу патриотов он предан, но в усердии своем может скорее навредить. Аннея знает о господине Келепе еще кое-что. 

Он бы хотел жениться на барышне Багамери, причем первой женой доминуса было ему обещано поспособствовать, когда Желлике еще не выезжала. Доминус пятый год уж женат на Агоште, а этот тощий дурак с козлиной бородкой и в полосатых штанах, все не желает расстаться с мечтой. Желлике, спору нет, мила, да и приданое за ней немалое, и удивительно лишь то, что до сих пор в девках… впрочем, неудивительно — Зонга, мать ее, полагает, что дочка способна составить лучшую партию, и не торопится. 

Еще один экипаж вкатился во двор, конюхи выпрягли из него пару седых кляч с распухшими коленями, а дворецкий подал руку сперва барышне Эперке, компаньонке в некрасивых проволочных очках и уродливой шляпке, а следом — ее хозяйке, домне Фараго. Лошадей этих в «Сухом ручье» знают и не обидят, хозяйка — вдова старого доминусова друга, а больше того — подруга его первой жены, богатая и капризная старая стерва. Новую упряжку она не заведет не потому, что стеснена в средствах, а потому, что не видит к тому необходимости. И так почитают. 

Встречать и занимать гостей приходится Нинике, доминус появляется чуть позже: первым из гостей, оказывается, поспел пастор Орто. С ним и с последним из гостей, золонкским землеустроителем Шаролтом, учившимся в Виндобоне, они ходили смотреть что-то там такое, что доминусу хотелось показать. В самый раз успели, чтобы вести приезжих к столу. Доминус повел старуху, Нинике достался Келеп, пастор Карой, усмехнувшись, подал руку смутившейся Эперке. Шаролт, оставшийся один на двоих барышень Багамери, не мудрствуя, причалил по одной под каждую руку, и это было лучше, чем бедная приживалка Эперке осталась бы без пары. 

У Аннеи как-то даже на сердце потеплело. Орто Карой добрый человек. 

* * *  
Более всего Ниника жалеет, что за столом рядом с нею нет Аннеи. Место той возле дверей, ведущих с кухни, с той стороны: выпускающая для подавальщиц и их строгий инспектор. Кто что ест и пьет, кто к чему не прикасается, чего на столе не хватает… Блюда все сделали местные, памятуя о том, как строго доминус Нин следит, кто за его столом не ест паприкаш. В конце весны овощей мало, потому козырными блюдами стола сделались поросенок с каштанами, сморчки, фаршированные гусиной печенкой, наваристый суп-халасле из карпа, а на сладкое — ретэш с черешней и дынные шарики с мятой в токайском, поданные в выскобленной оранжерейной дыне. На запивку подали палинку, а чай придержали для дам, когда те уйдут в салон, оставив мужчин говорить о том, что они считают важным. Обычай не наш, альбийский, но надо же показать гостям, что доминус не просто так по разным странам ездил, а ратует за отечество, познавши иные земли. 

Теперь, в отсутствии Аннеи, которую Агошта числит «своим человеком», она может рассчитывать на лояльность одного только пастора Орто, который ведет себя так, словно ничего особенного не происходит. Словно приглашен он не как пастырь — с нравоучениями, а как интеллигентный и остроумный человек подходящего круга — исключительно ради хорошего общества. Это состояние передается мелиоратору Шаролту, который чувствует себя не в своей тарелке среди знати, а вдвоем они уже способны некоторым образом задавать тон. 

Третья в этой группе равновесия сама Агошта. Улыбается и сверкает бриллиантами, заботливо потчуя гостей. Ей почти хорошо, почти спокойно, словно и не она утром рубила перину и подушки старой мужниной тростью, пока сама не начала задыхаться от пуха, который был в носу, во рту и на ресницах густыми хлопьями. Не осталось ни страха, ни неуверенности, ни досады. Наступившее от этого полное изнеможение оказалось очень кстати. Запала еще хватило волосы остричь, а дальше все было просто. 

Это оказалось даже забавно: встречать негодующий, немигающий взгляд старухи Фараго, задавшейся целью победить в гляделки. Бой памяти первой жены. Она никогда не одобряла и все такое, и вот пожалуйста. И Багамерика Зонга ее поддерживает, а очкастая дурочка Эперке напротив, не знает, куда деваться: невежливо ведь этак-то с хозяйкой дома. 

Доминус тем временем обращается к богатею Багамери:

— Шаролт говорит, если прорыть сеть каналов от болот к Задьве, можно увеличить площадь пахотных земель, и это будут не какие-то эрозийные солончаки, а прекрасные плодородные торфяники, от которых можно ждать увеличения урожаев как минимум вдвое.

— А зачем? — удивляется Багамери, только что плотно покушавший и чуждый любому порыву. — Если земли вдвое больше, так и людей, чтобы ее обрабатывать, надо больше. А где их брать?

— Это вопрос технологий, — заикается Шаролт, но его не слушают, голос его тонок и неверен. 

— Мы все равно отдаем Империи долю урожая, — пожимает могучими плечами магнат Багамери. — Вдвое больше соберем — вдвое больше отправим на возах в Виндобону, та и будет жиреть от наших трудов. Чай не они сами станут те каналы рыть?

— Вдвое больше отдадим — но и самим вдвое останется, — вставляет в общий разговор свои пять грошей пастор Орто. 

— Нынешний порядок не вечен, — вмешивается и Келеп. — Император немолод, а какие правила заведет наследник, и кто у него станет ходить в наставниках-авторитетах, это ж время покажет, и чем богаче будет Оногурия…

— Перемены, — гнет свое магнат Багамери, — палка о многих концах. Никогда не знаешь, какой камешек стронет с места лавину, и по какому склону она пойдет. Оногурия для оногуров, само собой, но зачем же землю рыть?

— И то верно, — вдова Фараго подает с места визгливый голосок. — Не следует увлекаться переменами. А то сперва мужние жены волосы себе обрежут, потом обрядятся в сюртуки да панталоны, вопреки завету господа нашего о том, чтобы каждый берег свой богом данный облик, а там и вовсе перестанут понимать страх божий?

На этих словах пастор Орто смотрит на нее внимательно.

— Страх божий, домна Фараго, есть инструмент, содержащий в русле замысла божьего тех, кто промысел его внятно не разумеет. Сам по себе страх божий всего лишь понятие, даже не сущность. 

— А вы молоды, пастор, умничать со старухой, — отрезает та. — Вы яснее говорите, а то я ж могу и не поверить, что вам ведом промысел божий. 

— Извольте, домна Фараго. Я полагаю, господь в бесконечной милости своей не нуждается ни в нашем послушании, ни в нашей душе. Ему угодно, чтобы дети его жили в мире, и едва ли он целенаправленно способствует возвышению государств или набиванию мошны. Перемены также могут быть в воле его, если перемены ведут к радости и облегчению ежедневных трудов обывателя… в массе его. Ибо кто растит хлеб для себя и других, тот и угоден богу.

— Оногурия растит хлеб, — отвечает на это доминус Нин. — Для себя и всех, оделяемых нашими щедротами…

— …или нашими долготерпением и немощью, — добавляет Келеп. — Доколе нам кормить потомков Pax Romana, будучи потомками тех, кто эту самую Романию поставил на колени?!

— Это не разговор для девиц, — с обманчивой мягкостью укорачивает его домна Багамерика. — Вот погодите, уважаемый, пока мы уйдем, тогда и смущайте умы, а пока прошу вас уважать их невинность.

Келеп меняется в лице, он бы и рад уважать, и все, что угодно ради Желлике…

— Скажите, доминус Нин, — спрашивает Лилла, пухленькая и веснушчатая, вовсе не такая красивая, как сестра, — а вот наследник, что он за человек? Насколько я понимаю, многое в Оногурии зависит от того, какую он поведет политику, когда займет престол. Вам повезло, вы их видели, вы их знаете…

Ну, спасибо, что не спросила, что сейчас при дворе носят. 

— Наследник, — осторожно отвечает доминус Нин, — славен сейчас безрассудствами молодости, которые, может, изживут себя, когда столкнутся с государственной ответственностью. 

А может быть, и нет — так это звучит. 

— Государь не возлагает на него больших надежд, — продолжает доминус. — Государь, как вы наверняка слышали, желает вступить в очередной брак. 

— И каков возраст очередной избранницы? — ехидно осведомляется домна Фараго. — Могу ли я ставить на то, что она еще моложе? 

— Партия наследника, само собой, не слишком обнадежена перспективами отстранения, посему, возможно, ради обоюдного примирения наследнику будут дарованы некие… скажем так, привилегии и земли. Информированные люди говорили мне, что высший имперский титул может быть разделен, и королевства Оногурское и Богемское, вполне возможно, отойдут под руку наследника. 

— Это к добру или к худу? — шепчет изумленный Багамери.

— Неизвестно. Именно поэтому, я полагаю, Оногурии стоило бы позаботиться о себе. 

— В таком случае, — говорит домна Ниника, — за Оногурию!

И поднимает бокал, тем самым обращая в смех опасное напряжение. 

Однако не успевают опустеть бокалы, как Луса Аннея черной тенью проскальзывает в двери, которыми не пользуются хозяева.

— Прошу меня извинить, домна, тут из деревни, просят пастора к умирающему. Как вы решите?

— Я пастору не госпожа, — это звучит чуточку резко, Ниника немного пьяна, не более чем это допустимо для хозяйки дома в разгар торжества, но не сомневайтесь, домна Фараго все поставит ей в вину. — Пойдем скажем ему, пусть едет. 

В том, что Орто Карой поедет, нет ни у кого сомнений. Ниника идет меж гостями — после тоста за отечество никто еще не садился! — прямо к пастору, а Аннея следует за нею, как черная тень за белой птицей. Парой слов вводит его в курс дела, другой парой выражает сожаление. Пастор Орто скоро прощается с обществом и выходит во двор. Тут же возвращается, слегка изменившись в лице.

— Домна Агошта, — ему это позволено, он все же человек божий, а не светский ветропрах и угодник, — было бы милостью с вашей стороны отпустить со мною единственного родственника умирающей. Со всем почтением прошу вас об этом. 

— Да бога ради, — Ниника слегка теряется. — Без кого бы я не могла сегодня обойтись?

— Без Лусы Аннеи, милостивая госпожа. Тетка ее Эржбета собралась на небеса и очень просила племянницу на пару последних слов. 

Он оборачивается к Аннее, глядя на ту сочувственно, но твердо. Она обязана быть там не меньше его. Это долг. Ниника слегка сбивается. Аннея слишком бледна.

— Наш кучер отвезет вас обоих, — говорит госпожа, — я велю сейчас. Аннея, шаль накинь и возьми какие-то вещи, неизвестно, сколько тебе там пробыть придется. 

Аннея бормочет слова благодарности, ничто соответствующее нейдет ей на ум. Смерть больше любых господ: выступает из тьмы, взмахивает косой и снова отступает во тьму. Господа должны уважать смерть. 

* * *  
Поздно ночью человек стоит перед зеркалом и не узнает в нем себя. Он суше и мельче, чем самому себе представлялся. Где усы его, прежде закрученные и торчавшие выше ушей? Чужие люди смеялись над его гусарской гордостью, и пришлось сбрить усы, чтобы стать между чужими своим. Но стал ли? 

Что за одежда на нем? Черный безликий сюртук, как у всех, он сбрасывает его и надевает старую аттилу со шнурами, но та болтается на прежнем хозяине, ровно с чужого плеча. 

Что за перстень у него на пальце? Мертвая голова на тяжелой серебряной печатке, знак принадлежности к избранным, первая ступень посвящения. Каким нелепым, должно быть, выглядел он, стоя на расчерченном полу в спущенном чулке, в его-то годы, среди младших сыновей первых семейств империи. На что только не пойдет мужчина в поисках силы воплотить свою мечту?

Он, столь много говоривший об отечестве, так и не стал отцом! Старость подкралась так незаметно. Он усох в чреслах. Эта женщина, что ждет его при зажженных свечах, почему она кажется ему незнакомой? Опасной. Чужой. Он бы на такой не женился. Он и женился-то второй раз потому только, что это не имело значения… 

У него болит желудок: слишком много перца в паприкаше. Походка его нетверда. Дом его разваливается на куски: надо, кстати, посмотреть, что там творится — без свидетелей, которые потом разнесут повсюду эту щедро сдобренную вымыслом сказку. 

Он идет вниз, снимает с гвоздя ключи, оставленные экономкой, которая уехала куда-то по каким-то своим делам. Непорядок, конечно, но где нынче порядок? Столица и та один сплошной бордель. 

В этой комнате, от которой все в доме шарахаются, словно от кладовки в замке Синей Бороды, темно. Лунный свет пробивается сквозь завесу листвы, половицы поскрипывают под ногами. Если то, о чем говорят, хоть сколько-нибудь правда, по этому полу опасно ходить. 

Что это? Да тут кругом ветки! Упругая молодая поросль, пробираясь через которую, чувствуешь себя принцем — героем сказки: никто ее не вырезал, пока его ждали, не до того было. Впрочем, нет — узкая тропка ведет сквозь чащу, и только ею можно идти вперед. Доминус Нин хмыкает: как в жизни! 

Впереди его ждет деревянное кресло, увитое зеленью, как трон лесного царя. Трон свободен. Сидение его чисто. И не для того же он пришел, чтобы просто посмотреть и повернуть обратно?! 

Доминус садится в кресло и ждет, что теперь будет, словно верит в сказки. Потом он закрывает глаза…

* * *  
— Ну вот, с божьими делами покончено, теперь о другом поговорим, — удар, или что там с нею стряслось, отнял у тетушки Жоки способность двигаться, но не язык и не разум. — Надо. 

Пастор уже вышел, обещав подождать Аннею на крыльце, сколько бы ей ни потребовалось времени, и она остается в чуть освещенной комнате наедине с умирающей старухой, которой есть что сказать. 

Испытывая только ужас. Второй раз с тех пор, как она сидела над телом матери в ее комнате, в той самой, где сама сейчас живет в «Сухом ручье», с чувством, что мир никогда не будет прежним, и что в нем ничто уж не будет хорошо. Шею сковало, будто ее камнями нагрузили, и оттого голова не работает совсем, мысли в ней не шевелятся, словно смерть господствует и там. 

Самое живое существо здесь сама Жока. По крайней мере кажется, что она в здравом рассудке, и глаза ее раз за разом обегают комнату и останавливаются на лице племянницы, на ее руках. Она все вкруг себя оценивает. 

— Дом, — говорит она, — твой. Золтан не возражает, я с ним на этот счет давно переговорила. Земли у нас нет, так что он не упирался; была б земля — он бы, конечно, припомнил, что мужчин у нас в семье нету, и плакало б твое наследство, но дом без земли ценность невеликая. Там за тобой у стены ларь, открой его. 

Аннея с трудом встает — спина затекла! — делает эти два ненужных ей шага, с усилием поднимает тяжелую крышку. Сундуку этому больше лет, чем Жоке, и чем матери ее, он идет у них в семье по наследству, по женской линии. По комнате распространяется запах полыни. Под самую крышку ларь набит полотном. 

— Доставай, смотри, — говорит Жока, и в голосе у нее гордость. — Это все твое теперь. Мне не пригодилось, безмужняя я.

Тонкое слежавшееся полотно, кое-где пожелтевшее от времени, все как есть ненадеванное — потому и нестиранное ни разу. Потому и прочное, как новое. Вышитые сорочки, многоцветные передники, складчатые нарядные юбки. Простыни и полотенца. Скатерти. Детское приданое: рубашечки и свивальники. Праздничные чепцы. 

— Дарили, — скрипит с постели старушечий голос. — Я много народу в жизнь допустила прежде, чем поп их благословил. Ну и после не забывали: как у кого свадьба или похороны, так звали и меня; и чарочку наливали, и с пустыми руками не отпускали. Прежний пастор думал, что я его в сторону перед людьми отодвинуть хочу, а нынешний не таков. Одно дело делаем, одной жизни служим, вдвоем оно всяко сподручней. 

— Не всякий пастор такие слова одобрит, тетушка. 

Эржбета опускает морщинистые веки.

— Тот, что тебя на крыльце ждет — правду божью понимает. Сказать по чести, Господу от пастора Орто помощи куда больше, чем пастору от Господа. Ему, видишь ты, никакая премудрость не лишняя, такая даже, что в христианских книжках не прописана. Это — тоже твое наследство, никуда ты от него не денешься. Волосы… давно ль красишь?

— Лет десять тому, а что?

Молчание Жоки многозначительно. Аннея начинает злиться, хоть это и не по-христиански. Бредит бабка, нетрудно и потерпеть немного. Вот только бред какой-то беспокоящий, щекочущий. Будто и не бред, а сон, который она, Аннея, видит; а во сне, известное дело, такое бывает, что только одной молитвой держишься, и то не знаешь — поможет ли. Одно слово — веришь. Вот только во сне иной раз такое своими глазами видишь, что и не знаешь, чему верить-то…

Стоп!

— Древо видят все, — продолжает Жока, прерываясь лишь на перханье. — А вот кто в его ветвях видит рогатого бога, тот уже держится за нить, чувствует ее дрожь, тот уж не слеп в темном лесу. Трое при этой нити всегда: дева, жена и старуха. Одна из них подательница жизни, полная чаша. Вторая может заменить мужчину, буде такая нужда случится. Третья мудра и узнает своих. Она понимает, что должно быть сделано. Ни одна из них не станет другой.

— Ты была старухой? — осеняет Аннею, потому что она подчинилась правилам этого странного сна. 

Кто знает, может, и полынью навеяно… воздух тут несвеж.

— А когда я уйду — будешь ты. Не сразу, ясное дело. Мастерство во всяком знании полезно, а мастерство приходит с годами. 

Аннея встряхивает головой, прогоняя морок. В ставень стучат снаружи: она подходит, думая, что это пастор, но за окном во тьме — дивное лицо Отты Тульвы и расплывающиеся в ночи очертания ее грузного тела. 

— Не надо ли чего? — спрашивает та, не здороваясь. Мол, не к тебе пришла. 

Не время для счетов меж ними, даже если б они и были. Аннея, однако, никак не может придумать, чем поможет здесь Отта Тульва. Разве той приспичило посидеть подле Эржбеты для спасения собственной души? 

— Иди, — говорит она, — после увидимся. Побереги дитя, да и себя тоже.

Последнее — откуда оно взялось? Аннея ж о том, чтобы беречь Отту Тульву, даже и не думала. 

— Присмотри за ней, — доносится с кровати, подле которой уже догорели лучины. 

— Погоди! — вдруг вскидывается Аннея. — Ты сказала — Дева?! Проклятье, мы ж думали, это от кресла!


	4. Chapter 4

**Часть 2. Лето**

…Я выехал из Виндобоны рано утром. За два дня, отведенных на устройство служебных и личных дел, удалось выправить все необходимые бумаги и получить содержание, так что на всех станциях мне первому запрягали поутру свежих лошадей. Печать министерства в подорожной гарантировала мне лучшую комнату, а порой и ужин за счет ведомства — но эту последнюю любезность я безоговорочно отвергал: кто путешествовал по казенной надобности, тот понимает, почему.

На второй день пути, вскоре после полудня, я пересек границу Оногурии, что и не замедлил почувствовать: дорога стала много хуже, я цеплялся за ременную петлю, однако выбоины и кочки заставляли подпрыгивать и меня, и мой саквояж, который я по недомыслию не уложил в багажный ящик и теперь терпел на коленях. Мне было бы стыдно, сказать по правде, если бы нас взялись грабить и обнаружили в нем мое поношенное белье. Отодвинув занавеску, задернутую прежде от местной рыжей пыли, я увидел степь: плоскую, поросшую зеленой травой, колышущейся от ветра. Степь казалась безжизненной, без единого дерева, кое-где как конные статуи возвышались над нею фигуры верховых пастухов в плоских черных шляпах. Неровности почвы, то и дело попадавшиеся под колеса и вытрясавшие из меня душу, оказались руслами многочисленных ручьев, пересекавших дороги. Возница, утирая со лба пот, крикнул мне, что позже летом степные ветры высушат их, и вот тогда дорога превратится в одну сплошную зарубцованную рану, а то, что сейчас — это еще ничего, это еще по-божески.

Деревни здесь выглядели совсем иначе, чем в метрополии. Вместо аккуратных домов под блестящими черепичными крышами моим глазам предстали пузатые неопрятные избы, крытые соломой и камышом, выстроенные в ряд вдоль дороги на много верст, с непременными в этом пейзаже колодезными «журавлями». Мужики в лохматых шапках, завидев карету, снимали нелепые по летнему времени головные уборы и низко кланялись. Подобная почтительность удивила меня, но тут же я вспомнил, что крестьяне здесь все еще прикреплены к земле. На женщинах, впрочем, глаз отдыхал: их деревенские наряды пестрели разноцветной вышивкой, в косах у девок были ленты. Несколько раз мой кучер был вынужден придерживать лошадей из-за стад, неторопливо пересекавших дорогу. На коров никакие печати, как я подозревал, не действовали, и приходилось ждать. Я прислушался к речи пастухов и убедился, что по-прежнему понимаю почти все, включая проклятия, которыми они осыпали скотину.

Казалось бы, подобные препятствия должны были вывести меня из терпенья, но этого отчего-то не случилось. Дело, которое мне предстояло, казалось не столь скучным, сколь — в лучшем случае! — сомнительным. Обычно исчезновением людей, независимо от состояния и титула, занимаются местные власти. Конечно, на сей раз пропавший не был частным лицом — он, как я успел выяснить, заседал в сейме при палатине Оногурском, был известен и в столице — но не более того. Будь дело политическим — за него взялась бы не полиция, а люди канцлера.

А послали меня.

Хочешь быть козлом отпущения, Табиан Лоиз?

Всем известно — граф Зелдницки не дает аудиенции тому, кто должен заведомо потерпеть поражение, меня же министр удостоил приема не далее как два дня назад и в ходе его несколько раз повторил, что дело, безусловно, относится к нашему ведомству, а также велел присылать доклады ему лично. Так что я должен бы преисполниться здорового энтузиазма и служебного рвения, и надеяться, что успех в этом деле поспособствует моему росту. Однако жизненный опыт предостерегал меня от излишнего оптимизма.

Ординарца, положенного по штату, так и не выделили. Правда, пообещали придать адъютанта из местных, но можно ли будет на него положиться? Известное дело, кто ему больший начальник…

Карета наконец двинулась; я напоследок окинул взглядом плоскую, как стол, оногурскую равнину, наполовину скрытую клубами пыли, и решил вздремнуть. Несколько глотков заранее припасенного гуркталера скоро позволили мне погрузиться в тяжелый рваный сон. Во сне я, в темно-синем парадном мундире с золотым шитьем, председательствовал в суде и как раз собирался выносить приговор. Справа, где обыкновенно размещается скамья подсудимых, я увидел за низкой загородкой женщину — при том, что прежде мне никогда не приходилось судить особ женского пола. Подсудимая выглядела типичной оногуркой, простолюдинкой в расшитом головном платке и крестьянском платье, щедро открывавшем матово-смуглые плечи и грудь. Я был убежден в ее виновности, и в то же время волна темного безумия вскипала во мне, и я готов был преступить ради нее любой закон. Она подняла голову и посмотрела на меня — я вздрогнул и проснулся.

Ноги — и не только — затекли и болели: ощущение на редкость мерзкое: даже в пятнадцать лет мне не случалось так просыпаться. Будь я более склонен молиться, наверно, помолился бы, чтобы избавиться от искушения.

Но времени на раздумья не оставалось — близился вечер, мы подъезжали к городу.

В Песте мои печати произвели положенное действие, и я двинулся дальше, в Золонк, столицу округа, рядом с которым и располагались наследственные владения пропавшего.

Губернатор округа почти не скрывал беспокойства — мое появление встревожило его куда сильнее, чем причина этого появления. Его, конечно, тоже больше устроило бы, чтобы это дело оказалось уголовным. Я заявил, что желал бы сразу отправиться на место, но он, как ни мечтал от меня избавиться, отговорил ехать на ночь глядя — на дорогах было неспокойно. Сославшись на усталость, я вежливо отказался стать его гостем и довольствовался слишком жирным ужином — отче всеблагий, почто они тут столько едят! — и слишком тощей периной в гостинице. Наутро я благоразумно пренебрег завтраком, и, едва рассвело, уже катил на восток в превосходной карете на мягких рессорах, запряженной парой лошадей местной породы, неказистых, но сытых и ровных в ходу. Сиденье напротив занимал наконец-то выделенный в мое распоряжение адъютант. Этот последний хоть и оказался лейтенантом полиции, явно выслужился из нижних чинов; таких — коренастых, невысоких, мрачного вида, по-военному коротко стриженых ветеранов — я немало повидал во время последней кампании.

Рассмотрев его как следует, я спросил, где мы будем квартировать

— Господин майор говорит по-оногурски? — изумился он, но тут же пришел в себя, извинился за дерзость и доложил, что для нас уже готовы комнаты на почтовой станции, откуда до усадьбы не более часа езды, и дорога хорошая.

Извинения я принял, однако велел ему не распространяться о моем знании оногурского, надеясь, что способности к изучению языков, которые до сих пор неизменно вредили моей карьере, хоть раз принесут-таки пользу. «Господина майора» я не посчитал нужным заметить — меня позабавило, как ловко и тактично лейтенант опустил первую часть моего чина. Впрочем, в приватной беседе это позволялось.

Учтивость и предусмотрительность лейтенанта Этиля (так он назвался) мне понравились, и я продолжил разговор, осведомившись, знает ли он пропавшего.

— Знаю, господин майор, но не знаком, — ответил Этиль. — Его здесь все знают. Доминус Нин большой человек.

— Доминус? — переспросил я. Слово было незнакомым. Доминусом, как выяснилось, называли в этих краях любого знатного дворянина, владеющего землей.

— Так вот, доминус Нин — старинного рода, Нины живут здесь самое малое со времен орханского нашествия и считаются самыми богатыми в округе, — здесь он употребил еще одно новое для меня слово, обозначающее округ — медье.

— Доминус женат?

В семейной жизни, как выяснилось, доминусу не везло: первая жена скончалась лет десять назад, не так давно мой клиент женился вторично на девице моложе его лет на сорок, из семейства, числящего себя от самого Арпада; но детей ни в том, ни в другом браке не нажил.

Молодая жена заинтересовала меня. Молодые жены сплошь да рядом причина мужниных неприятностей. Из дальнейших расспросов выяснилось, что домна — таков был титул жены доминуса — ростом мала, изящна и белокура, ровно не под этим солнцем рождена. Таким место не среди здешних степей, а на паркетах бальных залов столицы, и слыхивал я, что не столь эти фарфоровые куколки невинны, каковыми кажутся. Словом, я вздохнул с облегчением, позволив убедить себя, что меня не ждет встреча с мистической женщиной из сна. Слухов особенных о ней не ходило, о самом же доминусе поговаривали, будто в молодые года он не раз одаривал вниманием смазливых крестьянок из своих деревень, но последние лет пять единственной его любовницей стала большая политика, и в этом романе доминус весьма преуспел. Расспрашивать лейтенанта о политике было бессмысленно, мне и самому посоветовали избегать малейших на нее намеков в этом деле, и остаток пути я провел в молчании, созерцая ухоженные поля и пробивающиеся ярко-зеленые всходы. Дорога также поддерживалась в исправности, как и обещали, а поздний завтрак на почтовой станции, хоть и слишком наперченный на оногурский манер, оказался не в пример лучше вчерашнего ужина. От вина я с сожалением отказался, решив воздать ему должное вечером перед сном.

Будучи человеком сугубо городским и вдобавок небогатым, я по понятным причинам редко посещал загородные резиденции знатных вельмож, да еще столь пышные, как родовое поместье доминуса Нина. А ведь, судя по выданным мне документам, большую часть года хозяин усадьбы проводил в Песте или Виндобоне и непосредственно за хозяйством не глядел — чьими же трудами было достигнуто это процветание?

Я спросил у лейтенанта Этиля, и тот доложил, что не в здешних обычаях, как он выразился, оставлять все вожжи в одних руках. Каждый служащий у доминуса отвечает лишь за порученное ему дело, власть же сосредоточена у хозяина либо хозяйки.

Хозяйки? Хрупкой светловолосой особы не старше тридцати лет? Так ли уж беспомощны те, кто умеет считать деньги и править твердой рукой? Мне еще больше захотелось с нею познакомиться.

Дворецкий в старомодном платье со шнурами отворил перед нами парадную дверь; лейтенант Этиль назвал ему мое имя и чин, и пока я вертел головой, притворяясь, что не понимаю по-оногурски, по лестнице простучали каблучки, и перед нами предстала жена пропавшего доминуса Нина.

— Майор Кауль и лейтенант Этиль! — провозгласил дворецкий с тяжелым акцентом, и мы склонились перед хозяйкой дома.

Не такая уж хрупкая, подумал я. И не такая уж светловолосая, если на то пошло.

Домна Ниника (так ее полагалось называть) окинула меня оценивающим взглядом и, не протягивая руки, приветствовала на безупречном имперском — в котором, впрочем, был слышен не столичный, а грасский выговор.

— Сударыня, — произнес я официально, — вы просили установить местонахождение вашего супруга, Хунора Имрода Нина, безвестно пропавшего две недели назад и до сих пор, как я полагаю, не объявившегося. По поручению министра полиции графа Зедлницки я направлен для розыска пропавшего и наказания виновников исчезновения, если таковые существуют.

— Министра полиции?! — кажется, такого она не ожидала. Как и я недавно.

— Этого требует титул и заслуги вашего супруга перед империей.

Она наклонила голову, ее хорошенькое личико вдруг стало не по-женски жестким.

— Какую посильную помощь я могу оказать вам, господин майор?

— Полицей-майор, — поправил я. — Мне потребуется комната, где мы с помощником могли бы расположиться, и письменные принадлежности. А также час или два вашего времени и готовность отвечать на вопросы личного свойства.

Через полчаса ожидания нас проводили в наскоро приготовленную комнату. Она казалась нежилой, несмотря на второпях стертую пыль и расставленную мебель: выдавал запах — сырости, плесени, опилок, — и пустые стены. Под стеной я заметил несколько увядших листьев, избежавших метлы.

Пол покрывал ковер, еще влажный после чистки, посередине красовался стол светлого дерева с четырьмя стульями, а у стены стояло резное деревянное кресло, которое, насколько я мог судить, стоило больше, чем все мое имущество, оставшееся в Виндобоне. Оно настолько отличалось от прочей обстановки, прямо-таки выпирало из нее, что я ощутил смутное беспокойство и вспомнил давешний сон. Даже в шее что-то кольнуло. Я решил рассмотреть его позже и уселся за стол.

Домна Ниника села напротив и ждала, пока я раскладывал бумаги и проверял пальцем, хорошо ли очинено перо; лишь легкая дрожь юбок выражала ее нетерпение — домна постукивала по полу носком туфельки. Я подумал, что она, должно быть, та еще штучка, и одернул себя.

Выполнив необходимые формальности — имя, возраст (она приподняла изящные брови и сказала, что ей двадцать пять — пять из них она замужем!), род занятий опрашиваемого — я приступил к главному:

— Скажите, сударыня, случалось ли прежде вашему супругу покидать дом без предупреждения?

Она замешкалась с ответом, но через мгновение сказала:

— При мне — нет. А что было до меня, я знать не могу.

— В таком случае не соблаговолите ли вы предоставить мне список всех проживающих в доме и указать в нем, кто жил здесь до вашего замужества?

Она кивнула и позвонила в колокольчик, который принесла с собой; почти тотчас в дверях возникла женщина в черном платье и черном же головном уборе. Этот головной убор, пожалуй, был самым примечательным в ее внешности — ни на лице, ни на фигуре взгляд не задерживался. Другое дело чепец — его углы загибались высоко вверх, подобно рогам или веткам дерева, увеличивая ее рост и придавая значительность. Я посмотрел на лейтенанта: на его лице не отразилось ровно ничего, и я счел, что подобное здесь в порядке вещей. Невзрачные женщины на высоких постах обычно умны: это следует отметить.

— Моя экономка, Луса Аннея, — представила ее домна Ниника. — Все, что касается челяди — в ее компетенции.

Экономка молча присела в реверансе, выслушала приказание и так же неслышно исчезла.

— Ваша прислуга, сударыня, отлично вышколена, — не удержался я, полагая, что говорю комплимент. Полагая, что его от меня ждут.

— Луса Аннея гораздо больше, чем прислуга, — отрезала домна Ниника. — Вышколили ее задолго до того, как я ступила на порог этого дома. И я просила бы вас, господин полицей-майор, отнестись к ней возможно более мягко — всего неделю назад она похоронила близкого человека.

Так это траур, а не униформа. Многовато смертей на них свалилось в одночасье. Впрочем, какие у нас свидетельства за то, что доминус мертв? А противного?

— Безусловно, сударыня. Продолжим? В какое время дня вы обнаружили, что ваш супруг пропал?

— Утром. Недавно он вернулся домой из столицы после долгого отсутствия, мы давали по этому случаю торжественный обед...

Гости?! Это уже кое-что — выходит, в доме были посторонние.

— В таком случае соблаговолите ознакомить меня со списком гостей.

Снова колокольчик, черная фигура в дверях, реверанс.

— Я ушла раньше, как и прочие дамы, мы попили чаю и разошлись спать. Сказать по правде, с немалым облегчением: общество домны Фараго меня нисколько не радует. Доминус остался курить в библиотеке с мужчинами, как это принято, а наутро... его не оказалось в доме. Он собирался смотреть приречные болота в компании с землеустроителем Шаролтом, но Шаролт вышел к завтраку, а доминус — нет. У мужа была привычка объезжать хозяйство, он любил лошадей и любил движение, и вообще хорошо чувствовал себя в седле… — она осеклась. — Так что до вечера никто не встревожился, но когда он не появился к ужину, я решила, что надо что-то...

— Что же вы сделали?

— Послала к соседям, к кому он мог заехать, известила деревенского старосту, приказала искать — везде, даже в реке и в рыбных прудах. — Ее передернуло. — Потом подала прошение на розыск в полицию комитата.

— А вещи доминуса Нина? Их проверяли?

Домна Ниника посмотрела презрительно.

— Проверяли. Все ценное на местах, но что здесь может быть ценнее его самого? Разве что...

Я всем видом изобразил заинтересованность.

— Доминус Нин зачем-то переоделся в аттилу. Гостей он принимал во фраке, но потом сменил его.

Аттилу, повторил я про себя. Так они называют доломан. Оногурский кафтан со шнурами, очень популярный после Мюрата. Он собирался выехать верхом? Заполночь? Так-таки никакой политики, господин министр? Это еще вопрос, насколько нужно найти этого доминуса!

Домна Ниника по-прежнему держалась превосходно, но была заметно раздражена, и я не мог себе позволить докучать ей более. Не сейчас, с этими скудными данными на руках.

— Благодарю вас, сударыня. Не смею сегодня вас задерживать…

— Сегодня?

— Завтра, я думаю, появятся новые вопросы, и мне придется неоднократно занимать ваше внимание.

Домна кивнула и вышла.

«Получать удовольствие от движения». Что она хотела этим сказать?

* * *  
Аннея Луса протянула мне два листа бумаги, исписанные круглым почерком, как учат женщин в народных школах — но по-имперски. Отлично! Я передал их Этилю, чтобы он выстроил народ в очередь на допрос.

— Госпожа Луса… — начал я, а Этиль изготовился писать.

— Барышня Луса, — поправила она. Что ж, неплохо — хотя выговор, конечно, хуже, чем у хозяйки: ее хватает только на простые предложения. И следовало сразу сообразить, что она не замужем.

— Барышня Луса, когда вы узнали об исчезновении доминуса Нина?

— Когда вернулась.

— Вернулись? Откуда?

— Я уезжала в деревню. Когда были гости. Моя тетя звала меня. Она умирала.

Не слишком подробно, подумал я, зато вполне внятно.

— Вы уехали одна?

— Нет, с пастором. Он тоже был нужен. Домна отпустила меня.

С пастором. Раньше я не задумывался о вероисповедании пропавшего доминуса. Для реформата, надо признать, карьера действительно блестящая.

— А когда вернулись?

— Через два дня. После похорон.

— Было уже известно, что доминус сменил фрак?

— Да. Генше увидел. Камердинер доминуса.

Пожалуй, стоило попросить ее говорить по-оногурски, в следующий раз так и сделаю. Почему она нервничает? Потому что плохо говорит? Я снова справился в списке.

— Давно ли вы здесь служите? Сколько лет?

— Я здесь родилась. Моя мать была экономка.

Ах вот как. Так может эта должность наследственная, а не пожалована за сообразительность и ум? Или за преданность?

— Вы управляете в доме после матери?

— Не так. До меня была еще другая, но ее уволили.

— Сам доминус уволил, или госпожа?

— Госпожа так решила, ее право. Доминус уже в отъезде был.

Аннея Луса — человек домны, кольнуло меня. Лишнего не скажет. Некоторые вещи про нее лучше узнать от других, и интереснее всего будет то, что скажут ее враги, если такие есть. Кстати, это всех касается. Однако подозревать ее нельзя: ни сама она не могла совершить преступление, ни помочь в этом — не было ее в доме. Ее и этого пастора, кто бы он ни был. Даже если эти двое сговорились, они были все время на виду. Сперва следует отбросить шлак. А вот над остальными гостями придется поработать без исключения.

— Последний вопрос, барышня Луса — до женитьбы на домне Нинике доминус не покидал усадьбу вот так же, без предупреждения и надолго?

— Никогда!

Исчерпывающе.

Отпустив Аннею Лусу, я достал часы: времени должно было хватить и на камердинера Генше, и на горничную домны Ниники — даже без особой спешки. Можно позволить себе сделать перерыв.

Я решительно поднялся.

— Разомните ноги, лейтенант!

Этиль посмотрел вопросительно, но тоже встал и вышел на галерею — покурить и осмотреться.

А у меня был подходящий момент заняться креслом у задней стены! Я подошел ближе и пробежал пальцами по резьбе. Предвкушение, с которым я этого прикосновения ожидал, вполне себя оправдало. Пальцы скользнули в желобки так естественно, будто узор не был искусственно навязан древесине, а являлся скрытым ее выражением. Припомнив историю этой земли, я решил, что это вполне могли бы быть и буквы. Дерево казалось тяжелым и твердым, как металл. Не будучи знатоком, я не смог опознать его, однако не удержался и примерился — приподнять или хотя бы сдвинуть. Не успел — за спиной отворилась дверь.

Не камердинер и не горничная: все тот же дворецкий отвесил поклон и старательно — должно быть, наизусть учил — выговорил на чужом для себя языке:

— Господа, домна Ниника приглашает вас отобедать вместе с нею!

Я уставился на лейтенанта Этиля, маячившего за его спиной, лейтенант Этиль — на меня: я был имперский офицер не низшего ранга, Этиль тоже, хоть и местный. Нам выражали уважение. Домна знала, как себя вести.

— Следуйте за мной, господа!

Мы проследовали. Вскоре я понял: сюда надо было приехать хотя бы ради обеда, который нам подали. Лейтенант, не избалованный обществом, следил за каждым моим движением, стараясь не путать ножи и вилки, а я наслаждался мастерством кухарки Нинов. Наслаждению способствовало и отсутствие застольных разговоров: Этиль вообще ничего не говорил, кроме спасибо и пожалуйста, домна Ниника единожды обратилась ко мне с вопросом — бывал ли я прежде в Оногурии, и, выслушав мое «нет, никогда», занялась десертом — каштановым пюре с ромом и ванилью. Я же несколько раз подзывал лакея, разносившего ветчину, а потом вынужден был отказаться от второго бокала превосходного вина. Атмосфера стала почти непринужденной.

Чувствуя приятное стеснение в поясе, я рассыпался в благодарностях, лейтенант охотно мне вторил. Из вежливости мы извинились: пора было возвращаться к нашей работе.

Камердинер Генше был тем, что по-альбийски принято называть «джентльменом при джентльмене» — слугой, более озабоченным соблюдением условностей и приличий, чем его господин, и наверняка больше в этом понимающим. Имперский его был безукоризнен, манеры отточены до совершенства. Из всех слуг, кого я до сих пор тут видел, только с ним господину не зазорно было показаться и на виндобонских паркетах. На этого свидетеля я возлагал самые большие надежды: хороший камердинер — тень своего господина. Никто не знает о господине больше камердинера, и Генше был со своим доминусом во всех его странствиях в последнее время. Все, что доминус хотел бы скрыть, ему известно. Если доминус уходил в ночь, этот… как его?.. Генше может и не знать, куда, но то, что уходил — не знать не может. У меня нет причин щадить его чувства. И он не станет как экономка, отговариватьсянезнанием языка.

Сперва я спросил его про фрак, за которым тут же послали, чтобы я мог его осмотреть.

— Это фрак от самого Лавиня, господин полицей-майор. Он скроен так, что ни снять, ни надеть его без посторонней помощи почти невозможно, не повредив. Видите, шов на правом рукаве немного разошелся. Доминус всегда одевался очень тщательно и бережно относился к дорогой одежде, я не могу объяснить его поступок. А аттила... Боюсь, что доминус несколько похудел в последнее время, аттила должна быть велика ему. Так что едва ли он собирался в ней выходить к гостям.

Я напомнил камердинеру, что умозаключения не его дело и вернулся к тому, что меня интересовало.

— Похудел? Почему? Он болен?

— Нет, не думаю. Я бы заметил. Доминус не любит врачей, — а кто их любит? — но я слежу... Мы очень много путешествовали в последнее время — а доминус не молод, и частая перемена мест утомляет.

Оказалось, доминус Нин покинул поместье вскоре после Рождества, и до своего возвращения успел побывать в Тебречине, Песте, Виндобоне и съездить с кратким визитом в Паризию, и всюду встречался с важными людьми. Кажется, придется составлять еще один список, подумал я — тех, с кем доминус Нин встречался в поездках. И подозреваю, что каждое новое имя в этом списке будет как рогатка — «сюда нельзя».

Я спросил Генше о женщинах доминуса, чем изрядно смутил его.

— Вы более всех заинтересованы в возвращении вашего господина, — заметил я. — Если мы обнаружим его живым и здоровым, вы сможете продолжать исполнять при нем ваши обязанности. А так… кому здесь надобны ваши знания и опыт? Домне не нужны услуги человека вроде вас, не дай бог поставит вас куда-нибудь на хозяйство или предложит искать себе работу на все четыре стороны; а буде она снова выйдет замуж — не факт, что новый господин не приедет со своим слугой, молодым и более шустрым.

— Да, — промямлил он, шокированный моим цинизмом. — Но я не хочу, чтобы меня выгнали с позором после того, как вы найдете доминуса живым и невредимым.

По одному этому я понял бы, что он умный человек, даже если бы не пришел к этому выводу раньше. Я напомнил, что доминус как человек государственный и как владыка многих земель и закрепленных за ними душ не имеет права следовать своим желаниям и раствориться в приватной жизни. От того, признают ли его умершим или же недееспособным, зависят вопросы наследования и собственности, на коих зиждится имперский порядок. К тому же у него есть обязанности перед троном. Долг каждого послушного слуги помочь доминусу выйти с честью из этого затруднения, или сохранить честь, прояснив истину, потому что когда истина не прояснена, на свет из темных углов лезут самые богопротивные сплетни.

Так как насчет женщин?

Про женщин он ничего мне так и не сказал, но припомнил на руке доминуса новый перстень, который доминус не отдавал хранить вместе с другими своими запонками и галстучными булавками. Не очень дорогой на вид и довольно уродливый — на нем, представьте, череп! — едва ли это подарок женщины. Разумеется, доминус часто выезжал по вечерам и возвращался под утро, но вином от него пахло, а духами — нет. Когда он ездил в Оперу, Генше об этом знал.

Я заподозрил, что мужчина, взявший жену на сорок лет себя моложе, будет только рад работе, обязывающей его к редкому исполнению супружеского долга расцветающей красотке. Будет ли он в таком случае искать утех на стороне? Способен ли он на что-то кроме поговорить и выпить? Возможно, камердинер скрывает, что у того не было женщин?

Генше пообещал подготовить список к завтрашнему утру, коротко поклонился и вышел, а я, несколько приободрившись, приступил дальнейшему опросу.

От большинства опрошенных нами в этот день слуг никакого толку в деле не было, но если бы я ими пренебрег, это было бы против правил. Из того, что мы добыли, просеивая домочадцев через сито, поняли лишь, что никто не мог бы незамеченным уйти со двора — ночью все заперто. Тем паче уехать верхом, как на то намекал проклятый доломан… аттила: мимо конюхов, ночующих при конюшне, не пройдешь. Спят вполглаза, стерегут хозяйских коней от ромакат.

Илушка Пете, личная горничная домны Ниники, вопреки моим ожиданиям оказалась неуклюжей деревенской девицей, наряженной в платье с кружевным воротником, подпиравшим круглый подбородок, и в крахмальный передник. После Аннеи Лусы и камердинера Генше, более чем уместных в хорошем доме, она смотрелась странно — но, вероятно, у нее были какие-то скрытые достоинства.

Лейтенант Этиль, до сих пор с трудом скрывавший зевоту, отложил перо и начал переводить — весьма умело отделяя при этом зерна от плевел.

— Давно ли вы назначены на должность?

— Я состою при госпоже с ранней весны, господин майор. — Надо же, не ошиблась, переводя на оногурский мой имперский чин — наверняка у нее в семье кто-то служил. — Отту-то Тульву отослали, Луса Аннея стала экономкой, а меня стало быть на ее место, при госпоже.

Аннея Луса говорила про свою предшественницу — госпожа уволила. Отослали — нечто новое. Ох уж эта скромница экономка…

— За что отослали эту… Отту Тульву? И куда?

— Она ребеночка нагуляла без мужа, — охотно объяснила горничная, — и нипочем говорить не хотела, от кого. И вела себя гордо. Что домне было думать?

— … Забеременела, не будучи замужем, — бормотал лейтенант Этиль, — и отказалась назвать имя отца ребенка...

— …а отправили ее в деревню, домна Ниника приказала найти ей жилье — доброе у нее сердце, уж я бы на ее месте... И потом, сказала, как родит, либо сюда ее вернут, либо что другое подыщут, вот как. Ну да Тульве этой всегда везет, вечно с ней носятся...

— … была отправлена в деревню, где должна оставаться до родов, после чего домна Ниника лично примет решение, как с ней поступить...

Да эта Илушка просто кладезь! Я понял, главным ее достоинством была глупость. Такая от счастья, что ее спрашивают, расскажет все, что знает и чего не знает, и только очистить надо от того, что она от себя придумает. Это вам не Аннея Луса …

Далась мне эта Аннея.

— Что за деревня?

Девица посмотрела недоуменно — как, мол, можно не знать таких простых вещей? А может, разве есть на свете еще?

— Так наша же деревня, Хотван.

«Где это» - машинально перевел я, едва не засмеявшись. Всем названиям название.

— В усадьбе вся челядь оттуда, кроме господина Генше, тот городской. — Она обернулась на дверь и вздохнула. — Вот и я...

— И Луса Аннея?

— И Луса Аннея. Тетка ее всю жизнь в деревне прожила, Аннея к ней в гости ездила, та ей дом после себя оставила…

— А Отта Тульва?

Илушка опешила.

— Н-не знаю, — выдавила она. — Никакой родни у нее нет, а откуда она взялась — не слышала я. Это надо у тех спросить, кто в доме давно.

Я заметил, что начал пропускать мимо ушей Этилев причесанный перевод, иногда даже до конца не дослушивал — но остановиться не мог.

— Если родни в деревне у нее нет, и мужа тоже — на какие средства она живет?

— Так скопила! — Илушка тряхнула головой, подтверждая свои слова. — Жалованье домна Ниника платит очень хорошее, дай ей бог здоровья, да еще кормит, обувает, одевает — так что и тратить не нужно! — Она с удовольствием разгладила складки передника. — Я и сама на приданое себе заработаю! С Тульвы в деревне за постой никто не берет, дядя Золтан, он староста наш, ее в пустом доме поселил, и для ребеночка ей уж натащили всякого... Аннеина тетка Жока присматривала за ней, да пастор словечко тут, словечко там… Никто ее не обижает. Умеют же люди устраиваться!

Так вот как она попала в горничные — дядя подсудобил! Интересно, долго ли утонченная домна Ниника станет ее терпеть?

— Значит, Отта Тульва сейчас в деревне… эээ… Хотван?

— А куда деваться, с животом-то! Ей в начале сентября рожать.

Ну что ж, Илушка права, Тульва Отта никуда не убежит. От доминуса у нее ребенок или нет — пока неизвестно, набрасываться на беременную без всяких доказательств - по меньшей мере недостойно. Так что завтра лучше все-таки поехать по соседям, бывшим в гостях в ночь исчезновения, а там видно будет.

— Пастор живет при поместье или в деревне?

Илушка опять посмотрела удивленно.

— В деревне, конечно. Он же служит ежедневно, детишек в народной школе учит, не наездишься из поместья-то.

— Скажите, Илушка — от кого у Отты Тульвы ребенок? Что у вас говорят?

— Да не знаем мы! — в сердцах сказала горничная. — Ни с кем не гуляла, от наших парней нос воротила, слова от нее не дождешься! Вот и догордилась себе! Пузом теперь пусть гордится. Небось от какого-нибудь проезжего молодца, а то еще ромаката!

Илушка мстительно прищурилась.

— А в деревне ей все одно не жить на готовом — не любят у нас таких.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *  
Домну Нинику мы в тот день больше не видели. Пока готовили нашу карету, я предпочел ждать, куря на крыльце трубку; что-то в той комнате смущало меня. Может, запах влажного тлена? Похоже, там держали старые вещи, и лишний раз окон не открывали. Вспомнилась робость, с которой слуги, которых мы допрашивали, переступали порог. Вспомнились страшные сказки о лесе, еженощно прорастающем в самом доме, и о колокольчике, звонящем ночью из запертой комнаты — вот из этой самой! — об этом поведал нам косноязычный кухонный мальчик с родимым пятном в пол-лица, и после мы уже не спрашивали дворню, не происходило ли в доме чего-то необычного. Мы ж не братья Гримм. Распахнув перед нами дверь, дворецкий — в списке он значился как Домокош Игнас — спросил, приедем ли мы завтра. Не без помощи лейтенанта Этиля я ответил, что намереваюсь завтра опросить соседей — тех, кто гостил у доминуса в ночь его исчезновения, а потом заехать в деревню, и в свою очередь осведомился, сколько времени это может занять. Дворецкий с сомнением посмотрел на меня, на моего спутника, на карету, как раз подъезжавшую к крыльцу:

— Не меньше недели, господин полицей-майор, и то всякая задержка может случиться. Домна Фараго может отказаться с вами разговаривать, станет отсылать вас на завтра, а после — на послезавтра, отговариваясь то мигренью, то церковным праздником. Уж простите, что я так отзываюсь о знатной даме, только характер у нее не из простых, ей угодить уметь надобно. Господина Шаролта, землеустроителя, вы найдете у Багамери, он как раз осматривает их владения. А господин Келеп... этот может быть где угодно.

Последнее имя он произнес без всякого почтения — очевидно, господин Келеп не пользовался здесь уважением.

— Почему где угодно?

— Господин Келеп не любит сидеть дома, — был ответ. — И вообще в городе бывает редко, ужинать в гостях ему больше по вкусу.

От парадного крыльца до усадебной ограды вела прямая аллея, обсаженная высокими пирамидальными тополями. Рябь света и тени быстро утомила меня, я прикрыл занавеску и сел поудобнее, понимая, что на некоторое время экипажу предстоит быть моим домом, как кибитке у ромакат. Однако, будучи мыслью все еще в деле, не удержался и спросил:

— Скажите, лейтенант, у доминуса Нина были внебрачные дети? Деревенские сплетни что говорят?

— Не знаю, господин майор. Нравы у нас простые, внебрачными детьми никого не удивишь. Женский грех, мужская доблесть… Если пожелаете, я справлюсь — начальник почтовой станции мой однополчанин, он поможет. Он и прежде мне немало помогал…

О дивные патриархальные нравы. Значит, вот чему мы обязаны завтраком и видом из окна? Оказывается, здесь, куда не ткни, сплошь устраиваются по родству и знакомству: и Луса Аннея по матери, и Илушка от дяди, а теперь вот мой лейтенант. И ведь наверняка благодарен однополчанину, чем может. Протекционизм, бич и стыд имперской армии, кроме высших ее чинов, но тс-с-с… в Оногурии он процветает в самой своей невинной форме: мол, а как же иначе?

Мое молчание, должно быть, выглядело весьма красноречиво. Этиль поерзал на сиденье, прокашлялся и выговорил:

— Простите за дерзость, господин майор, но у нас после войны иначе как по знакомству на службу не устроишься.

Я молча кивнул, соглашаясь, что да, конечно, разное бывает, и он продолжал:

— Призывали-то каждого десятого, а сколько еще пошло потом добровольцами! Крестьяне после вернулись на землю, а куда прочим? Которые-то поля заросли, на которые-то из империи крестьян перевезли целыми деревнями — тоже новость эта политика переселений. Двадцать лет война длилась, люди науки и ремесла позабыли, а кто молодыми уходил, те вовсе ничему не научились, кроме как в строю стоять и стрелять по команде. Да еще не поймешь, победили мы или проиграли. Инвалиды хоть милостыню просят, а тем, у кого руки-ноги целы, впору умереть с голоду или подаваться в разбойники... словишь, бывало, соседа, и глаза не знаешь, куда девать. Жалеешь по-человечески. Даже тем, кто нашел работу, несладко — жалованье выдают ассигнациями, а не настоящими деньгами. 

С последним я не мог не согласиться. Толстой пачки купюр, которую я получал ежемесячно, хватало совсем ненадолго. 

— А где вы служили, лейтенант — в пехоте или в кавалерии? — естественный вопрос между двумя военными. Раньше стоило задать.

— В артиллерии, господин майор. Артиллерийская школа в Бутвайзе, потом Второй Нижнеимперский полк. Полная выслуга, четырнадцать лет.

Ого! Такой послужной список и впрямь в землю не зароешь, да он и всходов не даст! В школе в Будвайзе, я слыхал, обучают не хуже, чем в ином университете — наверняка лейтенант знает ту же математику куда лучше меня. Из артиллеристов в наше время такие чины вырастали — взгляд поднять страшно… Еще и то переварил, что говорю с образованным человеком. 

— Позвольте спросить, господин майор, а вы где служили? Ведь вы служили?

Вот оно. Началось.

— Аудиторская служба, — ответил я коротко. — Университет Виндобоны, Имперский корпус, дивизия Сигенталя, потом Богемская армия. 

В ответ лейтенант вполне предсказуемо промолчал.

Судейских в армии традиционно не жалуют, клича тыловыми крысами, хотя я не раз задавался вопросом — почему бы? Новоиспеченный юрист, прикомандированный к пехотной дивизии, я точно так же, как прочие, месил ледяную грязь, прятал в башлык обмороженное лицо и впрягался в пушки, когда не хватало лошадей и солдат… а мой погибший в Битве народов адъютант, например, был не менее храбр, чем иные вошедшие в наградные списки. Правда, в полку я оставался недолго — до командования добрались сведения о моей способности к языкам. Я владел старороманским, оногурским и богемским, далее выяснилось, что я могу худо-бедно объясниться по-полонски и по-франкски — и вообще очень скоро начинаю понимать любую речь, когда оказываюсь в местах, где на ней говорят. Все процессы, чьи участники плохо владели имперским, оказались моими. Безусловно, это способствовало моему развитию, но не карьере: командованию корпуса не хотелось терять полезного офицера, и мое продвижение по службе попросту придерживали. При этом капитаны и майоры, с которыми я встречался на процессах, не стеснялись заявлять, что зря, дескать, аудиторов приравняли к офицерам, и что это позор для армии — никакие они не боевые офицеры, а трусы-чиновники вроде интендантов или фармацевтов. 

Надо же, столько лет об этом не вспоминал, а вспомнил — и опять обидно. 

* * *  
Наши комнаты, как это заведено в гостиницах по всему европейскому миру, располагались во втором этаже. Я осмотрелся — утром времени не хватило, согласился, что обстановка сносная, и застыл в нерешительности, не зная, что предпочесть — лохань с горячей водой (по летнему времени сошла бы и теплая), ужин или крепкий сон до утра.

Менее всего хотелось сейчас спускаться на ужин, однако нельзя было допустить, чтобы молчание лейтенанта осталось последним словом в нашем разговоре. Поморщившись — каламбуры мне не удавались ни на одном языке — я вышел за дверь и спустился вниз.

Обеденный зал был полутемен — не столько по времени суток, сколько по отсутствию окон. Чадили свечи, в дымном воздухе смешались запахи жареного мяса, лука, сапожного дегтя и лошадиного пота. Впрочем, насколько я мог разглядеть, подобие порядка здесь поддерживалось, пусть на знакомый уже варварский местный манер. Проходя к столу, за которым меня уже ожидал Этиль, я еще раз подивился деревенской простоте оногурских нравов: хорошо, если половина сидящих в зале была здесь на правах проезжающих, остальные пришли выпить и поболтать, как зашли бы в любой трактир. В метрополии такое почти невозможно — разве что в какой-нибудь богом забытой дыре, через которую почтовая карета проезжает раз в месяц, а об инспекциях и думать забыли.

При виде моего мундира гул несколько стих; привлеченные блеском эполет, меня разглядывали почти не таясь.

Расторопный слуга отодвинул стул; другой, в чистом фартуке, расставил тарелки, тут подоспел начальник станции, господин Биро, не пожалевший из своих запасов бутылку местного вина. Название вина, эзерйо, означало «тысяча раз хорошо»; улыбнувшись простодушному хвастовству виноделов, я понадеялся, что имя отвечает качеству. Этиль спросил пива, и ему тут же принесли темного. Недоумевая в адрес людей, предпочитающих любое пиво хорошему вину, я принялся за гуйяш. Вид имперского офицера, увлеченно макающего в подливку кусок свежего хлеба, призван был разочаровать зевак; так и случилось: о моем присутствии не то, чтобы забыли, но сочли его не заслуживающим внимания. Сидит, молчит и ест — мало ли по какой надобности мимо едет.

Бутылка уже наполовину опустела, когда сзади, перебивая гомон и звон посуды, донесся грохот отодвигаемых стульев, брякнули друг о друга кружки и раздалось сакраментальное:

— Viva Onogur!

Лейтенант покосился на меня, тоже поднял кружку и отхлебнул. Я промолчал. Любовь к родине — весьма похвальное качество, жаль только, что за «да здравствует» неотвратимо следует «долой». Так и есть:

— Le a császár! — выкрикнул одинокий, но внушительный бас. Снова звякнули кружки. Этиля перекосило, он куда-то рванулся с намерениями, которые были явно опрометчивы, я поймал его за рукав и встал вместо него.

Много ли надо времени, чтобы выпить кружку пива? Когда я подошел к отважным сынам Оногурии, они уже утерли пену с усов, но сесть еще не успели. 

— Господа, — сказал я, всем своим видом изображая крайнее дружелюбие, — я почти не говорю по-оногурски, но слышал, как за вашим столом поминали Его Величество? Будучи при исполнении и в мундире, а также по зову сердца и долга желаю присоединиться! — и взмахнул бокалом, радуясь, что не осушил его прежде:

— Здоровье императора!

Стало очень тихо, и в этой тишине, как наяву, я услышал: «И запомните, Кауль, никакой политики!» Увы, господин министр...

Лейтенант, не дрогнув бровью, перевел. Артиллерия нас прикрыла. Я тем временем успел оценить сих доморощенных мятежников: смазные сапоги на ногах, войлочные шляпы сняты и лежат рядом. Неподпоясанные копеньяки , немытые рубахи, жилеты, обшитые тесьмой. На крестьян как будто не слишком похожи. На гайдуков, как их мне описывали, тоже. Артель мастеровых, едущих куда-то по подряду, и, к слову, не их ли фургон я заметил давеча во дворе? На лицах их было написано крайнее изумление — кто-то поставил им пива на круг, и они поддержали тост, потому что, во-первых, он отвечал их глубинным чаяниям, а во-вторых, почему не сделать приятное щедрому человеку? Всегда так делали, и никто не возражал, чегой-то вдруг? Девять из десяти известных мне провокаций организовывались именно так. Я медленно поднес бокал ко рту, не сомневаясь — вот сейчас-то и заявит о себе «щедрый человек». 

— Императора долой! — взвизгнули сзади пронзительным фальцетом. По-имперски теперь, чтобы уж не оставалось сомнений. 

Метнулись тени, огни вдруг запылали ярче, и я увидел, как сбоку валится на нас увесистый шандал на десяток свечей. Лейтенант оттолкнул меня и подставил плечо — я убедился, что правый бок прикрыт, швырнул в мятежников бокалом и потащил из кармана пистолет. Опять полыхнуло, сполохи отразились в отполированной стали — кажется, ножи, а не пистолеты. С левой стороны возник Биро, быстрым движением заслонил меня и тут же согнулся, хватаясь за бок. Сзади заорали — горим! Я пальнул в потолок для острастки и если бы успел — удивился бы: выстрел произвел действие почти волшебное. Мятежники кучей ринулись к двери, будучи, видимо, не готовы к серьезному смертоубийству. Я ухватил свободной рукой того, кто рискнул попробовать повалить меня, чтобы пробежаться поверху, и двинул покрепче рукояткой пистолета. Он ответил, но только единожды — сзади сунулся слуга и приложил моего противника тяжелой кружкой. Остальные прорвались к дверям. Слыша за спиной ободряющее клацанье затворов, я кинулся следом, но опоздал — в вечернем воздухе разнеслись крики и топот многих ног, хлопанье ворот; пыль поднялась, и на ней лежал яркий отблеск большого огня из окон станции. Что-то странное мелькнуло в этом отблеске, какая-то великанская тень, узловатая, словно большая вознесенная ветка, но я еще при свете дня запомнил, что никаких веток и никаких деревьев на сто шагов вокруг станции не было. Таковы правила, оберегающие проезжих от разбойников, коли те надумают засесть в кустах. В тот момент, когда картина эта ударила меня по глазам и засела в мозгу, будучи отложена на потом, чтобы оценить ее, когда настанет подходящее время, я отчетливо видел впереди себя мою собственную тень. Дерево — если то было дерево! — при этом сочетании света и тени должно было оказаться позади меня, но когда я обернулся — ничего, кроме станции там не обнаружил, а потом и огонь уже погасили, да и пыль улеглась. И само «дерево», видимо, на месте не стояло. Стоило, по-видимому, возблагодарить моего святого, что оно, чем бы оно ни было, не ударило меня сзади. 

Я так же бегом возвратился на станцию, ожидая самого худшего, но обеденный зал напоминал не поле сражения, а лазарет: пол и столы были залиты водой, мой лейтенант сидел в одной исподней рубахе и смазывал плечо чем-то белым, зачерпывая из глиняного горшка, который держал перед ним слуга. Биро разглядывал прореху на мундире и ругался вполголоса; я спросил его, тяжела ли рана, он только отмахнулся — заживет, не такие заживали, но вот мундир пропал, потому что куда ж он теперь годится с прорехой на брюхе! Я предложил позвать лекаря, на меня посмотрели с недоумением, а лейтенант заметил, что не пристало артиллеристу жаловаться на ожоги, к тому же и гусиный жир — средство проверенное. Словом, один я остался цел и невредим, не считая ссадины на подбородке — и тотчас поблагодарил моих спасителей, заметив заодно, что непременно упомяну их в рапорте.

Начальник станции насторожился:

— Какой рапорт, господин полицей-майор? Об этом? — и указал на злополучный стол.

Я покачал головой.

— Это ваша епархия, господин Биро, вы и подавайте.

Он расслабился и кивнул.

— Про этих мерзавцев я все разузнаю, будьте уверены! Этого, вашего, я в холодном погребе запер, посидит, каналья, утром разговорчивей будет! К тому же у меня их фургон во дворе и их лошади на конюшне. Вот ужо явятся за ними, а если нет — мне есть из чего ущерб покрыть. 

— Так сами вы их не знаете?

— Вроде видел раньше, но припомнить пока не могу. Разве что... тот, который сзади кричал — голос уж больно заметный, точно слышал — где только?

— Вроде как господина Келепа голос, — вставил по-имперски один из слуг, белобрысый малый. 

Вот как? На господина Келепа, любителя пить «Вдову Клико» за чужой счет? Того самого, который ночевал в Сухом ручье, когда исчез доминус? Пиво на круг, ясное дело, гроши стоит.

— А кто за пиво на всех платил? — спросил я белобрысого. — Не сам ли Келеп?

Поспрашивали еще, но никто Келепа не заметил. Кто платил, тот, похоже, удрал вместе с компанией, а крикнуть… крикнуть могли хоть вон с галереи в распахнутое окно! Похоже, за господином Келепом придется еще побегать...

Прислужники тем временем помогли водрузить на место шандал, тяжелые стулья заняли свои места вокруг столов, с пола исчезли черепки и осколки — Биро, как я убедился, свое дело знал.

— Охрану я поставлю, — заверил он меня, — да и не сунутся уже сегодня. Но вы, господин майор, ставни все-таки прикройте, ладно?

Я расценил это как намек и отправился к себе в комнату. Ставни действительно стоило закрыть: не следовало уповать на то, что у них нет пистолетов, и что они не умеют ими пользоваться. Не зажигая свечи, я подошел к окну сбоку, и взглянул: летняя ночь пала за землю внезапно. Бледной лентой в свете луны тянулась иссохшая дорога, дальше расстилались поля, отделенные от дороги глубокими канавами. Канавы поросли не то кустами, не то высокой травой, которая качалась и клонилась на ветру, тени ее бежали по дороге, и я подумал тогда, что недаром местные крестьяне живут в добровольном рабстве у варварских легенд. Одна из теней скользнула дальше прочих, легла на дорогу — опять мне почудились очертания голых ветвей; я всмотрелся и едва не рассмеялся: из кустов показался олень, поднял голову и посмотрел на окна гостиницы, словно был наделен разумом и ждал отсюда беды. То, что я принял за ветки, тогда и теперь, оказалось развесистыми рогами, отростков на двенадцать, не меньше! Разгадка столь же необычная, сколь и простая — и только закрыв ставни, я осознал, что в увенчанной рогами голове было нечто странное. Я немедленно выглянул еще раз — но странное существо, кем бы оно ни казалось, исчезло бесследно.

Оленья голова покоилась на человеческих плечах.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *  
Наутро в нижнем зале и следа не осталось от вчерашнего побоища. Слуги приветствовали меня поклонами и улыбками, господин Биро, одетый в штатское, доверительно сообщил, что его мундир будет починен в ближайшее время. Карета дожидалась у крыльца; кучер, мирно проспавший весь вечер на конюшне, слушал рассказы очевидцев и досадливо щелкал языком, сожалея, что пропустил потеху. Наконец явился и лейтенант. Он был местами бледен, местами красен, щека и ухо его лоснились от свеженанесенного гусиного жира, однако бодрости духа не утратил. Похоже, вчерашняя стычка заставила их с Биро вспомнить военную молодость и совместную службу. Каким-то странным образом к собратьям по оружию оказался причислен и я: в прощальных словах Биро забавно сочетались уважение и фамильярность. Он пообещал, что предоставит нам те же комнаты сразу по возвращении, о сохранности имущества также можно не беспокоиться, а дознание, включая и сбор сведений о господине Келепе, будет начато сегодня же — он известит кого надо.

Владения Багамери находились в трех часах езды от станции; кучер нахлестывал лошадей, проявляя рвение, каковое ему не удалось проявить вчера, а лейтенант читал мне вводную, и лилась она поживее, чем прежде — возможно оттого, что накануне мы стояли с ним плечом к плечу в кабацкой драке. Из его слов выходило, что Багамери были столпом и основой Оногурии: гордились пресловутыми полутора каплями арпадовой крови в жилах. Предки Багамери сражались с орханами, ничем и нигде не запятнав чести рода, и не стремились ни к карьере, ни к власти, потому что оная власть и так им принадлежала по праву владения землей. Имение Багамери называлось "Четыре дороги". Как заметил, посмеиваясь, лейтенант, три из них были настоящими, четвертая же существовала только в воображении хозяев усадьбы: с юга к землям Багамери подступали торфяные болота, в которых находили приют лишь птицы, браконьеры и разбойники. Торфяники эти тлели годами, в засушливые летние месяцы то и дело прорываясь пожарами. Именно для осушения этих болот и был приглашен к Багамери землеустроитель Шаролт.

Три поколения назад Багамери получили от палатина Оногурского титул за заслуги перед отечеством: титул назывался немеш и был самым низким, даже ниже имперского барона, однако передавался по наследству и избавлял носителя от уплаты налогов. Этим в округе тоже гордились и вообще, похоже, Багамери любили: если и отпускали шутки, то самые добродушные. Нынешнего главу рода, доминуса Итемера, еще и жалели: у него не было сыновей, а две дочери, хоть им и было за двадцать, до сих пор ходили в девицах. Поговаривали, что виной тому их мать, которой все женихи не по нраву.

Я спросил у Этиля, видел ли он барышень Багамери, но лейтенант молча покачал головой. Словоохотливость его зримо шла на нет, я присмотрелся и увидел, что с ним неладно: должно быть, тряска в карете разбередила вчерашние раны. Тут же он попросил разрешения вздремнуть, и, не дожидаясь ответа, закрыл глаза. Я не стал его беспокоить, тем более, что мне и самому не хватало времени, чтобы привести в систему весь ворох разрозненных сведений, собранных за эти дни. Однако у меня ничего не получалось: вместо связных рассуждений перед моим мысленным взором проходили один за другим пропавший доминус, обладатель пронзительного тенора господин Келеп, беременная экономка Тульва Отта, странная фигура — обнаженный атлетический торс, увенчанный головой оленя! — что явилась из темноты и в темноту канула. Будто это были не живые существа, а части головоломки, и складывать ее мне.

Кучер придержал лошадей и повернул влево — мы въезжали на земли Багамери. Усадьбу окружали деревья, посаженные, должно быть, давным-давно, так что дом казался стоящим в лесу, а не в парке; да и сам он, основательный и опрятный, не перестраивался согласно веяниям времени, а лишь подновлялся, что придавало ему еще большую внушительность.

Внутри, впрочем, патриархальная основательность сдавала свои позиции: солидная обстановка красного и черного дерева в гостиной, где мы ождали, была уставлена таким количеством фарфоровых статуэток, устлана таким количеством вышитых салфеток, что угадывалась под ними с трудом. Я передал карточку пожилому коренастому лакею, тот поклонился — на мой взгляд, без особой почтительности — и вышел. Я огляделся, находя новые и новые приметы семейной войны Багамери: потемневшие от времени портреты предков вперемежку с пастелями нежных цветов, охотничьи трофеи — опять рога! — и зацепившийся за них шелковый шарфик, впрочем, не слишком яркий. 

Тот же лакей «просил» нас в кабинет. Перила лестницы, по которой мы поднялись, были отполированы до зеркальной гладкости, и не столько стараниями прислуги, сколько все тем же временем. Хороший дом.

Я предполагал, что Багамери заставит себя ждать, но он вошел тотчас же после нас и оказался именно таким, как я представлял. Национальный костюм смотрелся не просто естественно: оногур будто бы родился в нем; на ум невольно приходил доминус Нин с его фраком, распоровшимся по шву. Здесь же было совсем другое дело: расшитый — черным по черному — доломан, белая рубашка с распахнутым воротом, высокие сапоги с кисточками, и даже очевидная грузность немеша не делала его в этом наряде смешным… Багамери не просто следовал традиции — он сам был ею. Я вспомнил, что еще пятьдесят лет назад за появление в имперском платье здесь могли бы и побить — не те были нравы, далеко не те…

Хозяин, однако, вполне одобрительно посмотрел на Этиля, признав в нем соотечественника — тот вытянулся во фрунт и козырнул. 

Взгляд, доставшийся мне, был не столь любезен, но и не враждебен: Багамери понимал службу, хотя сам, насколько я помнил, не служил, и, кроме того, он определенно был чем-то обеспокоен. Вряд ли нашим посещением, подумал я, скорее исчезновением Нина. 

Так оно и оказалось: на совершенно правильном, хотя и несколько заржавевшем от нечастого применения имперском Багамери потребовал ввести его в курс дела. Пропавший был ему не только другом, но и сторонником его партии.

— Хунор не тот человек, чтобы пуститься в бега, да и зачем бы ему? Оногурия, извольте видеть, сейчас спокойна, угрожать ему никто не посмеет, а даже если бы и нашелся такой безумец — то уж наверняка не здесь. Может, эти его… — он пошевелил пальцами в воздухе, и я вспомнил перстень с мертвой головой, который описал камердинер Генше, — но и то, у Хунора бы ума хватило прийти ко мне…

— Вы говорили с доминусом Нином после его возвращения? 

— Парой слов перекинулись на ходу, мы же думали, что у нас будет больше времени для разговоров. Он пожаловался, что устал от Виндобоны и прочих столиц, где все одинаково, — Багамери невесело усмехнулся. — От него в самом деле половина осталась, хотя все франтил, ерепенился… Я его, помню, спросил о здоровье — а он отшутился, что если болит, значит, жив еще.

Я насторожился. Никто раньше не говорил мне, что доминус Нин выглядел больным, даже домна Ниника. От человека, знающего, что нездоров, а тем более от терзаемого болью, всего можно ожидать. Надо было взяться плотнее за камердинера его, подумал я, и выяснить имя личного врача. Может, его действия диктовала ему логика безумца?

— Хунор из нас был самым умным, — говорил тем временем Багамери. — Пока мы в земле ковырялись или лезли под имперские пули — уж не обижайтесь, сударь! — он обретался среди сильных мира сего, но своим там так и не стал, не пошла ему впору чечевичная похлебка, на которую он обменял свою жизнь, какой она могла быть… Еще в прошлый приезд говорил мне, что пора ему возвращаться к своим корням, в Оногурию. Оттого я не знаю, что и думать.

— А домна Ниника? — опять встрял я с вопросом, — не могла ли она поспособствовать некоторым образом?

Багамери посмотрел недоуменно:

— Это кто же вам такое наговорил? Ниника-то Агошта здесь вся на виду, вздумай она даже завести любовника, чтобы вместе с ним извести старого мужа — моя дорогая супруга первая бы мне сказала. А если нет — так и нет. 

Очень жаль. Багамери незачем выгораживать Нинику, значит, и обманывать меня незачем.

— А кому в случае смерти доминуса Нина должно отойти имение?

Багамери взглянул на меня исподлобья — точь-в-точь бык, которому показали красную тряпку:

— А вы его уже и похоронили, полицей-майор?

Я сдал назад — не надо мне его сердить, вопросов еще предостаточно.

— Господь свидетель, доминус Багамери, ничего я так не желал бы, как возвращения доминуса Нина, живого и невредимого, в родные пенаты, — я инстинктивно подражал его тяжеловесно-округлой, старомодной речи, полагая это добрым способом расположить немеша к себе. — Но долг есть долг, ваш друг исчез, и этому есть причина, которую мы и пытаемся понять...

Багамери подумал и кивнул:

— Сухой Ручей — майорат, до сих пор передавался по мужской линии… 

Да что за напасть, опять я ему на больную мозоль — его-то поместье ведь тоже, скорее всего, по мужской…

— … а коли сыновей у Хунора нет ни в первом, ни во втором браке, и надеяться на них не приходится — дело выходит непростое. Агошта получит вдовью долю, смотря как оно там оговорено в их брачном контракте, поместьем же должна распоряжаться корона, — он хмыкнул, — то есть палатин оногурский. И здесь все возможно.

Я подался вперед:

— Что, например?

— Я не его душеприказчик, а впрочем, справьтесь лучше у священника, пастора Орто. 

А ведь он хотел что-то сказать, почему же замолчал?

Сбоку скрипнул стул — это Этиль, до сих пор прилежно и безмолвно ведущий протокол, вдруг решил о себе напомнить. А Этиль — он зря ничего не делает, так что отложим пока... но заметим себе.

И попробуем с другой стороны.

— Насколько мне известно, двое гостей доминуса Нина отправились из Сухого Ручья к вам в поместье? Здесь ли они еще?

Багамери кивнул:

— Так и есть — Шаролт, землеустроитель, до сих пор у нас обретается, но появится не раньше сумерек. 

— Простите мой вопрос, но в каком качестве доминус Шаролт здесь обретается?

Багамери усмехнулся в усы:

— Да какой он доминус, просто господин Шаролт, и то из одной только вежливости «господин». Он, видите ли, не дворянин, но, надо признать, человек образованный и дельный. Нанял я его. Нанять-то нанял, а работа вот стоит.

— Господин Шаролт не справляется?

— Он бы и справлялся, да артели, которая еще третьего дня должна появиться, до сих пор не видать. Малый чуть не по потолку бегает, без рабочих-то рук вся его инженерия впустую.

Я едва не подпрыгнул. Артель! Не с нею ли я познакомился вчера на почтовой станции? Хотя об этом лучше спросить у самого Шаролта, вряд ли Багамери знает артельщиков в лицо.

— Что же второй ваш гость?

Багамери помолчал, будто пережевывая свои резоны. Он явно не относил злополучного господина Келепа к числу желанных гостей, но в полной мере обладал старинным комплексом предрассудков, согласно которым говорить дурное о людях, с которыми общаешься в свете, дворянина недостойно и может быть пресечено вплоть до дуэли.

Обязанность отвечать по государственному делу, однако, перевесила.

— Келеп Абош из тех, что приезжают без зова, а уезжать и вовсе не хотят. Когда же он от нас съехал? Да, верно, неделю назад. А куда — не скажу, на месте он сидеть не любит, так и гостит не переставая. Видно, дома его плохо кормят. 

И вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу:

— Понял! Вот отчего артель не приехала — Шаролт письмо для их старшого с Келепом передал, чтобы тот его отдал на почтовой станции, а Келеп, значит, забыл, с него станется! Эх, нашел тоже, кому доверить! — и, схватив лежащий на столе колокольчик, нетерпеливо зазвонил.

Пока он велел прибежавшему человеку бежать найти на болотах Шаролта и сообщить ему, что артель не приедет, потому что надо же было умудриться положиться на Келепа в деле, я размышлял, что самое бы время рассказать о нападении. Уже и лейтенант Этиль посматривал на меня недоуменно и даже выразительно потирал раненое плечо, словно намекая, но что-то мешало мне заговорить — и я решился промолчать. Немеш, конечно, тут представитель власти, но в интересах следствия обычно полезно бывает придержать ненужную откровенность, а Багамери, человек во всех отношениях уважаемый, был в подозрительном месте в подозрительное время.

Оногурия странно действовала на меня: что-то все сильнее отзывалось внутри на ее провинциальность, чуждость, непостижимость — и словно подсказывало мне следующий шаг, словно обещало... Я потряс головой: что еще за лирика? Всего лишь логика — разве владение ею не помогало мне многажды в освоении языков? Но момент перевести разговор в любом случае был упущен: Багамери поднялся, мы вскочили со своих стульев — и оказалось, что нам предложено освежиться и отдохнуть перед обедом. Эти мне оногурские обеды!

Я успел кивнуть Этилю — и через пять минут он уже стучался в дверь отведенной мне комнаты — весьма просторной и добротно обставленной.

Вид у лейтенанта был нескрываемо уставший — наверно, он еще натрудил руку письмом — но от предложений отдохнуть отказался наотрез. Где-то я его понимал. Слабость чревата потерей не только лица, но и места.

— Так что там с наследованием у Нинов? — спросил я, оставив, наконец, уговоры.

— Да есть тут двое. Старик, говорят, совсем одряхлел, не выходит и даже не встает, а вот сын его…

Я кивнул:

— Бедные родственники?

— Бедные, да не родственники. Нины владеют Сухим Ручьем недавно — ну, по здешним меркам недавно, пожалованы королем за отвагу, верность короне и Христовой церкви, а это Галы — потомки прежних хозяев, у них поместье как раз отобрали. 

— За то, что служили орханам, так? — догадался я. Таких — что семейств, что историй — хватало в хрониках, которые мне доводилось читать в Виндобонской библиотеке. Из их историй складывалась история государства.

— Именно так. Желали сохранить свое под крестом ли, под полумесяцем… Ну и угодили под горячую руку народного возмездия. А Нинам вышла выгода.

Я вздохнул. Еще один подозреваемый? На сей раз с мотивом.

— А раньше эти Галы пытались восстановиться в правах?

— Этого я не знаю, господин майор — не моя компетенция. Вам бы в Золонке спросить, а то и в Песте.

— И чем теперь наследник Галов добывает хлеб насущный?

— Крестьянствует вроде. Остались у них какие-то земли в горах. Да, говорят, он с нашим пастором знается, с господином Орто!

Опять этот сельский пастор, откуда ни потяни — всякая ниточка к нему! На минуту мне захотелось все бросить и поехать сразу же в деревеньку, где живет священник, но этот порыв я безжалостно подавил: всякому овощу свой срок!

К столу собралась вся семья: супруга Багамери, домна Зонга, была одета скромно и достойно, но вот серьги ее золотые, равно старинные и дорогие, стоили, должно быть, не меньше, чем я отдавал за аренду столичной квартиры.

Барышни же разрядились ярко и пестро, но — воспитание есть воспитание — сидели прямо, глядели только в тарелку или друг на друга и не говорили ничего, кроме "Передайте, пожалуйста, соль". Младшая барышня, Лилла, на вид была побойчее, но ледяные взгляды матери и ее замораживали. Впрочем, меня им можно было не пугаться — я не охотник до девичьей невинности. Иногда я думал: если и женюсь, то на приличной состоятельной вдове, а никак не на юной непорочной девице из хорошей семьи — с хорошей семьей слишком много хлопот.

Домна вежливо расспрашивала меня о Виндобоне — в юности ей случалось жить там подолгу; лакеи уже убрали суповые тарелки — обед, как я и опасался, начинался с неизбежного гуйяша — и предлагали на выбор оленину в сметане или цесарку с лимоном, когда один из них, неловко потянувшись, толкнул Этиля. Лейтенант не вскрикнул — только с шумом втянул воздух и схватился за раненое плечо. Говорил же я ему!

Домна Зонга метнула еще один взгляд — лакея вынесло вон, как порывом ветра, Этиль торопливо извинялся, я уже готов был вмешаться — но Багамери опередил:

— Что у вас с плечом, эээ… офицер? Зашибли или свихнули?

Я вовремя вспомнил, что не понимаю оногурского, и промолчал. Этиль покосился на меня и заговорил по-имперски:

— Нет, Ваша честь, это не ушиб — ожог.

— Где ж тебя угораздило? — Багамери, сообразив, тоже перешел на имперский.

Теперь была моя очередь:

— Не хотел вас тревожить, доминус Багамери, на вчера на почтовой станции на нас напали. Лейтенант проявил отвагу и пострадал в схватке.

— Шандал уронили, — пробормотал Этиль, глаза пряча от стыда за то, что навлек на себя внимание бар.

— Напали?! — Багамери даже привстал. Барышни, не таясь, глазели на раненого героя — впервые такого редкого зверя увидели.

— Право же, ничего особенного, — продолжал я, прикладываясь губами к бокалу, — но дам пугать не хотелось бы…

— Ах нет, расскажите же! — взвизгнула, не удержавшись, младшая барышня и тут же осеклась, оглянувшись на мать. Достанется ей сегодня.

— Дорогая, — Багамери повернулся к супруге, — прикажите после обеда осмотреть плечо лейтенанта и перевязать, если нужно. А вы пока рассказывайте, раз уж начали.

Я в кратких словах изложил вчерашнее происшествие, умолчав, впрочем, о своих подозрениях. 

Остаток обеда оказался скомкан. Дамы едва попробовали пирожные — были поданы крыжовенные, сливовые и ежевичные — и удалились. Этиль, повинуясь кивку домны Багамерики, последовал за ними. Лицо его хранило каменное спокойствие, но я готов был биться об заклад — в такие переделки лейтенанту еще не доводилось попадать. 

А Багамери помалкивал. Наконец он отодвинул подальше квадратную бутылку с ликером — в доме у него соблюдался похвальный обычай подавать ликеры не только после ужина, но и после обеда — и спросил:

— И что же вы намереваетесь делать дальше, господин майор?

— С вашего разрешения хотел бы задать несколько вопросам вашей уважаемой супруге и дочерям, а когда вернется господин Шаролт — то и ему всенепременнейше. 

Он ведь с Келепом мало того, что в одни гости хаживает, так еще в одном с тем возрасте и происхождении, а это при нынешней политической картине кое-что да значит.

— Это-то понятно. И задашь, только попозже — пусть пока позабавятся с новой игрушкой. Хотя, думаю, лейтенант ваш — из простых, да сам не прост, так? 

Я кивнул, пропустив мимо ушей проскользнувшую фамильярность. Некоторым «я выпил с тобой» уже основание для «ты».

— Но я не о том, — продолжал Багамери, — я спрашивал, куда вы от меня поедете завтра поутру. Вы же всех гостей Хунора объезжаете, так? Стало быть, следующая после нас будет домна Фараго?

Мне снова оставалось только кивнуть в ответ. Багамери хмыкнул вдруг многозначительно, совершенно по-гусарски, и я списал это на ликер.

— Я и сам не подарок, но куда мне до вдовы Фараго! — и хохотнул густым басом.

Я тотчас вспомнил, как о тяжелом характере домны редупреждал меня и дворецкий в Сухом ручье — казалось даже, что дурными манерами вдовы в округе гордятся, как гордились бы непроходимым лесом или особо топким болотом. Местная легенда, не иначе.

— А была когда-то первой невестой в округе! — заметил Багамери. — Не самой красивой, зато самой богатой. Да так и не простила ни мне, ни Хунору, что к ней не посватались. Детей ей господь не дал, а муж умер через два года после свадьбы, вот и не знает, куда себя деть. Собачонки у нее мелкие, пять штук, как не более с тех пор, как я ее свору видел, да приживалка эта зашуганная… 

Он покачал тяжелой седой головой, глядя сквозь меня — должно быть, в прошлое.

— Умирает старая Оногурия, отходит... Не будет скоро Багамери, и Нинов, и Фараго. А не умирает, так вырождается — как вон Келеп или… — он умолк.

Я подумал, что лейтенант или Шаролт — вполне достойные образцы Оногурии новой, да и дочек самого Багамери рано сбрасывать со счетов, но вслух сказать не решился: и оттого, что прозвучало бы весьма двусмысленно, и оттого, что так и не понял, с чего Багамери потянуло на такие мелодраматичные признания. И выпил, кажется, немного, и не настолько стар, чтобы душою жить в великом прошлом, но он вел себя настолько не по-имперски, что мне сделалось неловко. Или он нарочно водит меня за нос, изображая опереточного барина? Проклятая Оногурия, вечно здесь ничего не поймешь!

Принимать всерьез капризы домны Фараго мне и в голову не приходило, несмотря на все предостережения: я-то знал, что моя обожаемая маменька даст сто очков вперед любой вздорной пожилой особе во всей Империи, и за долгие годы научился ей не перечить и тем самым добиваться своего.

Багамери между тем встряхнулся и, будто бы протрезвевши, нормальным своим голосом спросил:

— Так вы, господин майор, будете их по одной опрашивать или обеих разом?

Я сказал, что по одной, и что правила предписывают опрашивать свидетелей наедине, чтобы они друг друга не слышали — и мы вместе возвратились в ту же гостиную, где беседовали перед обедом, и я приступил к беседе с домной.

Зонга Багамерика на стуле сидела прямо, смотрела презрительно, а слова цедила столь скупо, будто каждое было на вес золота. Ответы ее были не менее предсказуемы, чем мои вопросы, и никоим образом не мешали мне представлять, как лет тридцать назад кавалеры сходили с ума от ее ледяной неприступности. С тех пор, судя по всему, замашки домны Зонги не изменились, в отличие от внешности — но она продолжала считать себя неотразимой. Не завидую Багамери, — подумал я, — впрочем, не родилась еще женщина, мужу которой я бы позавидовал! И действительно, скольких дам я уже успел повидать здесь, в Оногурии — и ни одна не вызвала у меня желания продолжить знакомство. Ну да оставим местных красоток местным женихам.

Как я и предполагал, в тот вечер домна Зонга не расставалась с мужем и дочерьми до той минуты, когда все они разошлись по комнатам. Как я и ожидал, домна Зонга терпеть не могла Агошту Нинику, и осуждала ее выходку с остриженными волосами, а с вдовой Фараго мирилась лишь потому, что та была много старше и дурна собой. Как я ожидал, домна Зонга не жаловала мужчин, кроме своего мужа да еще — с оговорками — доминуса Нина. Интересно, как она оставила дочерей наедине с моим лейтенантом — если только здесь применимо слово "наедине"? Сдается мне, эти барышни alibi друг дружке не обеспечат.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *  
Препятствия возникли там, где я не ждал их: домна Багамерика воспротивилась, чтобы я опрашивал дочерей. В этом нет никакого смысла, заявила домна. Я был с нею, разумеется, согласен. Что бы ни произошло там, в доме у Нинов, девушки к этому непричастны. И это на девяносто девять процентов наверняка так и было. Но они могли что-то слышать, что-то знать. Никогда не следует переоценивать невинность, сказал бы я, если бы осмелился. Ради этой крохотной вероятности выудить у барышень их подозрения и предположения, их, если хотите, оценку гостей — после того, как их оценила домна Зонга! — я и бился за свое право осуществить обязанности, коими был облечен. Сам немеш тоже не пришел от идеи в восторг, но он, в отличие от супруги, для которой превыше приличий и доброго имени «девочек» не было ничего, все-таки был человеком государственным и понимал силу необходимости и закона, и политической обязанности тот закон прилюдно чтить, потому что полицей-майор Кауль ведь, бес ему в печень, может и донос написать на предмет воспрепятствия следствию. 

Поскольку это действительно была чистая формальность, мы договорились на том, чтобы опросить девушек обеих зараз, «в присутствии друг друга», в комнате, где двери будут открыты, так чтобы отец и мать находились возле. Я обещал им так оформить протокол, чтобы по нему не было видно, что барышни во время допроса находились вместе и могли слышать показания друг друга.

Желлике, самая желанная невеста в округе, была красива, черноволоса, застенчива, как неземной дух, из нее пары слов не выжмешь. Мамина отрада, само послушание. Удалилась спать, ничего не видела, ничего не слышала. Тихий омут в чистом виде. Чтобы расшевелить девиц, я спросил, в каком пансионе они учились. Лилла, младшая, побойчее, и, в отличие от сестры, похожая на отца, рассказала, что они хотели бы поехать в пансион, как все приличные девушки из знатных семей, завязать, помимо прочего, знакомства и обрести современные манеры, но отец воспротивился, сказав, что домашнее воспитание повышает их ценность как невест. Тон, которым это было сказано, исключал всякие сомнения насчет мнения самих барышень: они явно чувствовали себя деревенщинами. 

Не без задней мысли я спросил их о кавалерах, о том, оказывали ли им внимание господа Келеп и Шаролт, бывши вместе с ними званы к Нинам. Желлике покраснела. Она настолько стыдилась каждого своего слова, что ей явно нечего было скрывать. На младшую я, признаться, возлагал большие надежды. Та не только создавала впечатление особы, способной самой взять все, в чем чувствовала себя обойденной, но и желала доказать, что она не ничтожество и не бессловесная тень. Было б ей что сказать, я бы это вытянул, и стараться бы особенно не пришлось. 

Да, слышала шаги на лестнице тогда уже, когда совсем все стихло. Встала, выглянула в щель двери: увидела спину удаляющегося доминуса — тот был в аттиле, а не во фраке, она точно помнит! Но она, конечно, следом не пошла — с чего бы вдруг?

Спросил эту Лиллу, что она думает насчет домны Ниники — против ожиданий, Ниникой она восхищалась, в основном смелостью ее, с которой та отважилась «дразнить гусей». Волосы стричь наверное в Паризии и то внове. Лилле хорошо все то, что шокирует «каменных бабушек» вроде домны Фараго. Слухи? Нет, не слышала ничего дурного, маменька при них не позволяет… 

Таким образом, мы получили свидетеля, который последним видел доминуса Нина живым, но дальше дело не продвинулось. 

* * *  
Переписав набело показания, я решил навестить лейтенанта. Этиль оказался крепким орешком: даже усилиями обеих барышень его не смогли уложить в постель, чтобы в должной степени изображать тяжелораненого, зато усадили в низкое мягкое кресло и обложили пухлыми подушками, откуда он смотрел тоскливо, как старый пастуший пес, отданный детям на потеху. Девицы Багамери сидели напротив — на жестких стульях, выпрямив спины, и ждали, когда он начнет умирать. Барышня Лилла взирала на лейтенанта восторженно, как на предмет, на котором должным образом могли бы раскрыться ее таланты. Глаза барышни Желлике были скромно опущены: на коленях у нее лежало какое-то рукоделие. Присутствовала в комнате и угрюмая пожилая особа в черном — должно быть, гувернантка или нянька, так что все приличия были соблюдены. 

— Вы, господин лейтенант, должно быть, и на корабле плавали! — поймал я обрывок фразы, и не надо было гадать, которая из девиц его произнесла. Увидев меня, лейтенант попытался вскочить, но кресло держало крепко, как трясина, а плечо было перевязано на совесть: похоже, он едва мог двигать рукой.

Я поспешно махнул ему:

— Сидите, сидите, лейтенант. Как ваше здоровье? Жить будете?

Этиль умоляюще посмотрел на меня из глубин кресла. «И ты, Брут!»

— Благодарю вас, господин полицей-майор, хорошо. Заботами любезных барышень. Готов приступить к обязанностям!

Я решил смилостивиться над ним и протянуть, так сказать, руку.

— Что ж, мне действительно нужна ваша помощь. Прочтите протоколы и оцените, как местный уроженец, что я мог упустить.

Глаза барышни Лиллы стали совсем круглыми от восхищения.

Этиль предпринял еще одну попытку встать - но тут дверь отворилась, и вошел слуга. Оказалось, что господин Шаролт наконец-то прибыл и через четверть часа будет в нашем распоряжении. Тем более, к делу. Барышня Лилла вздохнула. Барышня Желлике еще ниже наклонила голову, вовсе завесившись локонами.

Извиняясь и кланяясь, я увел лейтенанта.

Мы поторопились: наш нынешний клиент только поднялся в свою комнату и как раз умывался над тазом, засучив рукава сорочки. 

— Простите…

— Ничего, — он махнул рукой и взялся за полотенце. — Одну минуту, и я к вашим услугам. Прошу извинить меня за то, что вам пришлось ждать.

Молодой, лет тридцати, черные курчавые волосы коротко подстрижены и обрамляют красивый «умный» лоб. Линия удачно закруглена аккуратной бородой: я подумал, что это первая борода, встретившаяся мне в Оногурии. На каминной полке я углядел серебряное пенсне. Про таких говорят «дельный малый». Идеальный любовник для молодой жены пожилого мужа, занятого по службе, если у молодой жены есть хоть капля вкуса.

— Итак, Фюрге Шаролт, землеустроитель? Я — полицей-майор Кауль, и должен задать вам несколько обязательных вопросов относительно вашего последнего ужина у Нинов. 

Он кивнул и сел напротив. Дальше все пошло заведенным порядком: я задавал вопросы, Шаролт отвечал на них очень складно и толково, ни на минуту не задерживаясь что-то обдумать. Этиль, привалившись к столу, усердно записывал.

Из ответов явствовало, что Шаролт бывал в «Сухом ручье» несколько раз как протеже доминуса Багамери, в этом же качестве получил приглашение на вечер и тогда же был представлен Нину, с которым до того не встречался. Имел с Нином непродолжительную беседу об особенностях почв в окрестностях имения, в ходе которой было решено наутро поехать и осмотреть участки, о которых шла речь. Когда стало ясно, что доминус Нин пропал — принял участие в поисках, потом уехал вместе с Багамери, чтобы начать запланированные ранее работы в «Четырех Дорогах». 

Я поймал себя на том, что киваю в такт ответам, и почувствовал раздражение. Я прекрасно понимал, что должен сохранять хладнокровие: в нашем ведомстве нельзя быть пристрастным, но и тем более нельзя попадать кому-то в такт, тем паче если он/она равно со всеми под следствием. Имперец перед аборигеном должен быть неуязвим и совершенен.

— Благодарю вас, господин Шаролт, последний вопрос: отчего вы ни разу не упомянули о вашем спутнике, с которым вы приехали к Нинам и затем вернулись в имение доминуса Багамери?

Шаролт моргнул:

— Вы про Абоша, господин полицей-майор? Келепа Абоша? Но ведь едва ли его можно заподозрить в желании причинить какой-то вред Нину. Не могу себе представить, зачем бы. К тому же вы наверняка в ближайшее время переговорите с ним самим, и он сам о себе расскажет.

— Всенепременно переговорю, как только с ним встречусь. Но странная вещь: мне сразу сказали, где найти доминуса Багамери, например, или домну Фараго, да и вас тоже, но никто не может мне сказать, где найти господина Келепа. Рассчитываю на ваше содействие — он ведь ваш друг? Более того, замечу, что его добрая воля к нашему с ним разговору пошла бы ему очень на пользу.

— Увы, господин полицей-майор, — Шаролт улыбнулся, показав зубы, белые и ровные на зависть. — Почел бы за честь вам посодействовать, но нечем. Келеп уехал… поспешно, я бы сказал. Что же касается нашей дружбы, вы ошибаетесь: мы всего лишь учились вместе много лет назад, но Абош не окончил курса и вынужден был покинуть университет.

Кажется, фраза "вынужден уехать" сопровождала господина Келепа постоянно, проступая на его спине как «мене, текел, фарес». Что ж он здесь натворил?

— Уехал поспешно? Почему?

— Прошу извинить меня, господин полицей-майор, но если доминус Багамери не счел нужным об этом рассказывать, мне тем более не пристало. 

Ай да Багамери! Ну что ж, кажется, пора делать очную ставку. За доминусом отправился Этиль, а я продолжил:

— И, тем не менее, вы передали господину Келепу письмо для отправки? 

— Отчего же нет? Я, повторю, с ним не ссорился, а дело есть дело, и любезность есть любезность

Багамери, значит, ссорился? 

— Кому Келеп должен был передать письмо? Просто оставить на почте?

— Мы договорились, что он передаст прямо посреднику, если сможет, если же нет — оставит на почтовой станции. Предупреждая ваш вопрос, господин полицей-майор, скажу, что сведения о посреднике готов предоставить вам тотчас. Да я бы и сам желал его видеть! Сейчас самый сезон для работ, чем дольше тянем, тем ближе дожди.

— И вы не подумали, что Келеп, поссорившись с Багамери, может, пребывая в гневе или обиде, выбросить письмо в канаву?

— Надеюсь, он этого не сделал, потому что в таком случае мне пришлось бы назвать его не только дураком, но и подлецом. Даже если работы затянутся, для Багамери это не будет большим ударом, гораздо сильнее это скажется на мне. Я и на этот-то опыт его едва уломал, и надеялся, что выгода будет столь очевидна, и добрая слава пойдет мне на пользу в денежных делах… и прочих. Землеустроителей в Оногурии много, а вот таких работодателей, как Багамери — поискать.

Я хотел было спросить, что за прочие дела, в которых Шаролт ищет выгоды, но дверь распахнулась, и вошли Багамери с Этилем. 

Чертов Шаролт, вот и последнюю фразу его услышал тот, о ком в ней говорилось.

— Держишь оборону, парень? — усмехнулся Багамери. — Своих не сдаешь? Ну и правильно. И вам, полицей-майор, я бы посоветовал не лезть не в свое дело: ищите доминуса Нина, как вам и предписано, а не ройтесь в наших семейных делах. 

Я проглотил несколько неподобающих слов, отдававших сабельным звоном.

— Господин Келеп — свидетель по делу, как и вы. Мне необходимо найти его и допросить. Его исчезновение само по себе подозрительно, не находите?

Багамери рассмеялся.

— Это вы Келепа не знаете! На него это похоже — нашуметь, набузить и спрятаться, пока все не забудут. Вернется он через неделю или две, как ни в чем не бывало! Мелкая рыбешка для имперской сети.

— В случае вашего отказа я буду вынужден допросить слуг и дворню, задавая им по необходимости наводящие вопросы. Вы ведь не желаете сплетен, господа?

Багамери расплылся еще шире:

— Не знаешь ты оногуров, полицей-майор. Никто тебе, имперцу, ничего не скажет — у нас челядь поколениями служит, и никто в любви к имперцам не замечен.

— В таком случае я буду вынужден обратиться к властям округа за помощью, чтобы арестовать вас за отказ помочь следствию, вот и все. 

Шаролт, я видел, порывался вставить слово, но у него не получалось. Неприятный тесть, невесть с чего подумалось мне.

Улыбка с лица Багамери исчезла.

— Вон оно что! Значит, игры кончились? Ну арестовывай, коли кишка не тонка!

К тому времени я уже успел подняться со стула. Мы стояли двое против двоих — в лейтенанте я был уверен и не ошибся! — но мизансцена складывалась глупее некуда. Дело зашло слишком далеко, отступить невозможно, но попытайся я предпринять хоть что-нибудь в подтверждение того, что слова мои и полномочия не пустые — и быть мне битым и выброшенным из дому, как тому Келепу.

Не то, чтобы я доподлинно знал, что его побили и выбросили, но такое у меня сложилось впечатление о предмете, сиречь о Келепе!

За дверью слышалась возня: должно быть, слуги Багамери готовились поддержать хозяина чем под руку пришлось. Легче всего сейчас было бы раскрыть карты — упомянуть Келепа как причастного к вчерашнему инциденту, опознанного, причем, сразу несколькими людьми, но и это не устроило бы меня. Любое признание того, что национальный вопрос существует, выглядело шагом назад в осуществлении имперской политики.

"Никакой политики, Кауль!" Да уж, пригрозить арестом одному из богатейших вельмож Оногурии — это, конечно же, не политика. Это преступная глупость, если не сказать более. За дверью закопошились громче, послышался шепот, дверь несколько раз дернулась — и распахнулась настежь. Я схватился за саблю, но вместо дюжих слуг с дубьем в комнату вихрем цветного щелка и кружев ворвались барышни! За ними поспешала особа в черном, которую я видел прежде в комнате Этиля. 

Барышня Желлике, всхлипывая, бросилась на шею отцу, словно уже его теряла. Барышня Лилла стратегически расчетливо поместила свою широченную новомодную юбку между мною и папенькой с Шаролтом, и бросала на меня взгляды столь убийственные, что я едва не расхохотался. Этиль за моим плечом судорожно вздохнул, но не сдал назад ни на шаг.

Наконец убедившись, что свирепый зверь в моем лице не намерен прямо сейчас применить силу, барышня Лилла обернулась и кивнула сестре, поощряя ее. Та разжала руки, сделала шажок вперед и, не поднимая головы, пролепетала:

— Папенька не виноват, господин полицей-майор. Господин Келеп уехал из-за меня, потому что я ему отказала! Можете меня арестовать! — и разрыдалась. Лилла заключила сестру в объятия, по-прежнему испепеляя нас взглядами. Кринолины обеих при этом приняли столь фантастическое положение, что я с трудом удержался от организации спасательных работ.

Шаролт выглядел при сем чрезвычайно жалко, и ведь было видно, что ему есть что сказать! Бедняга немеш держался из последних сил, но когда Лилла, утирая Желлике слезы, выпалила: 

— И меня тоже арестуйте, потому что я все знала! — не вытерпел и, рухнув в ближайшее кресло, расхохотался. 

— Папенька! — вскрикнула барышня Лилла, оскорбленная до глубины души, — как вы можете?!

Но тут в игру вступила гувернантка: она крепко ухватила Желлике за руку и потащила ее вон из комнаты. Разобиженная Лилла, бросив последний взгляд, унеслась следом, а мы — четверо идиотов! — остались вносить ясность.

— Ну что, господа, поняли, кто тут в семье всем вертит? — кое-как выговорил Багамери, вытягивая из кармана платок и промокая им лоб. — Так и живем! Ты, майор, не держи обиды, слишком меня за живое задело, вот я и уперся. А ты и сам хорош, еще бы за сабельку свою схватился, выдумал тоже грозить хозяину в его доме.

Господин Шаролт посмотрел на Багамери неодобрительно: патриархальная простота этого рода явно была ему не по вкусу, но промолчал. И впредь будет помалкивать, такое его место. 

Мне же оставалось только поблагодарить судьбу — на этот раз, кажется, пронесло, мимо свистнуло.

Багамери тем временем из-под платка поведал, что идея выдать Желлике за Келепа — давнишняя, и зародилась, когда еще от Абоша ждали чего-то путного. Вот покойная домна Ниника, первая жена, очень этот брак поддерживала, и домна Зонга вроде бы прислушивалась к ней, а после чем дальше, тем явственнее становилось, что толку от Келепа чуть, и что он сам выгод ищет, а почтения требует и пыжится на ровном месте. А тут он, видимо, почуял, что долее лелеять надежды бессмысленно, и что либо форсировать свадьбу, либо объясниться решительно, а объясняться затеял ни много ни мало, не с отцом девицы, как положено, а с нею самою — чем и напугал до полусмерти. За что и был выгнан вон. 

Рассказ Багамери я посчитал за изъявление доброй воли, и в свою очередь в сдержанных выражениях объяснил, что я имею к Келепу.

Немеш выслушал, ни слова не говоря. Я, по правде сказать, и не знал, какого ответа от него ждать — впрямую обвинить меня во лжи он не мог, как не мог сдать имперцу своего, каким бы этот свой ни был и как бы не допек самого Багамери.

Лейтенант хранил спокойствие, всем своим видом показывая, что готов подтвердить мои слова. Хуже было с Шаролтом — теперь, когда судьба его артели более или менее выяснилась, он закипал от бессильной злости, но первым говорить не решался.

— Значит, его ищут? — спросил, наконец, Багамери.

— Должно быть, ищут, — отвечал я ему в тон. — Господин Биро утром собирался доложить по начальству о нападении на имперского офицера.

— Утром, стало быть, собирался… — изрек Багамери и снова сделал многозначительную паузу.

— Вы действительно полагаете, господин полицей-майор, что это была моя артель? — не выдержал Шаролт. — Но вы же не думаете, что я могу быть причастен…

Багамери зыркнул на него, и Шаролт умолк.

Я уже готов был признать, что наш разговор окончен, и примеривался, как бы откланяться повежливее, когда Багамери что было сил треснул кулаком по подлокотнику кресла:

— Ну, майор, уел ты меня! Если этот fattyú в самом деле здесь замешан, надо поторопиться, если хотим его заполучить раньше, чем губернатор наложит лапу, — и затряс колокольчиком.

— Господин Багамери, мы?! — не выдержал я.

— Ты дураком-то не прикидывайся, — бросил Багамери, в то время как в комнату вбегал слуга, и я стерпел это так же, как терпел Шаролт. — До города на моих лошадях часа за три доберемся, авось успеем.

И, отвернувшись, принялся отдавать распоряжения:

— Карету, провизии с собой, теплые плащи для всех!

Честно говоря, я бы предпочел обойтись без Багамери — и уж тем более без Шаролта! — но отчетливо понимал, что хозяин наш если и укажет мне, где скрывается неуловимый Келеп, то только ценою своего присутствия при нашей встрече. Оставалось расслабиться и постараться извлечь как можно больше преимуществ.

Слуга унесся прочь, Багамери начал было поворачиваться ко мне, но тут опять напомнил о себе Шаролт:

— Прошу прощенья, доминус, но куда мы поедем?

— В Золонк, — рявкнул Багамери, — Сормош его отвозил не раз, найдет.

Шаролт спокойно, точно окончательно приняв решение, покачал головой.

— Боюсь, ваш кучер ничем нам не поможет. У Абоша было… укрытие, если можно так выразиться… от кредиторов.

Багамери усмехнулся:

— Кредиторы — это одно, а покушение — это совсем другое, верно? — и отечески потрепал Шаролта по плечу. Я едва не усмехнулся вслед за ним.

Шаролт, однако, не смутился:

— Вы совершенно правы, доминус. И хорошо бы нам захватить ружья, место неспокойное. Затисье, — уточнил он для Багамери.

Пока мы сходили по лестнице, пропускали мимо ушей протесты домны Багамерики и барышень, прерываемые очередным распоряжением, которое отдавал немеш, и ждали карету — вторую по качеству, как заметила та же домна, не желая подвергать риску самую новую и роскошную! — Шаролт объяснил мне, что направляемся мы даже не в город, а в дальний пригород, лежащий за рекой, где испокон веку селилась всякая шваль. Там-то, в трактире, и снимал апартамент весельчак Келеп.


	8. Chapter 8

Лошади и вправду оказалась хороши, кучер опытен, а сиденья набиты конским же волосом — куда там казенному экипажу!

Мы с Этилем устроились напротив Багамери и Шаролта, однако говорить никому не хотелось, путь ожидался долгим, и я понял, что вот-вот засну.

Карету подбросило на очередном оногурском ухабе, я ударился головой о потолок и проснулся. Выглянул в окно: вдоль дороги за стеной пыли угадывались чахлые камыши, торчавшие из спекшейся в камень грязи, каковая чуть ранее являла собой очередное же оногурское болото.

В голове прояснилось. Допрыгался, Табиан Лоиз? Сосчитал, сколько должностных инструкций ты нарушил, когда сорвался вот так — неизвестно куда, неизвестно с кем, мундира не снявши, никого из местного полицейского начальства в известность не поставивши, не решив наперед, что мы будем делать там, в этом притоне, где по не слишком надежному свидетельству, скрывается человек, который, может быть, причастен...

Столь непохоже на полицей-майора Кауля: имперца, юриста, служаку. 

Соседи, как я мог заметить в полумраке, так и не шевельнулись: лейтенант дремал, привалившись к дверце здоровым плечом, Багамери еще и похрапывал, невзирая на тряску, а вот землеустроитель Шаролт — и в этом я готов был поклясться! — только притворялся спящим. Шаролт, который так вовремя признался, где искать его непутевого друга — то есть однокашника, конечно.

Разбудить их я не успел. Снаружи по потолку забарабанили, и кучер прокричал:

— Золонк, ваше благородие! Подъезжаем!

Ход кареты замедлился, Шаролт, встряхнувшись, ухватился уже за ручку двери, видно, собирался пересесть на козлы, чтобы показывать дорогу, когда я поймал его за рукав:

— План действий, господа. Без этого ни шагу далее.

Багамери хмыкнул, но говорить ничего не стал. Я заподозрил, что и не было у него никакого плана, кроме как власть на своей земле показать.

— Господин Шаролт, что вы знаете?

Тот помедлил:

— Там два этажа, на первом... пьют, комнаты на втором, Келеп снимает угловую, лучшую.

— Чем лучшую?

— Там окно в переулок.

Разумеется, Келепу нужны пути отхода. Малый мнит себя гайдуком, не иначе.

— Тогда, господа, мы с Шаролтом поднимаемся наверх, лейтенант караулит под окном, а вы, доминус, и кучер — у кареты.

— Почему это? — начал было Багамери, но, к счастью, оказался достаточно благоразумен, чтобы не продолжать, лишь перебросил мне плащ:

— Ты, майор, мундирчик-то свой прикрой.

Тут уже сам я поднялся на дыбки. Что он хочет этим сказать? Что имперский чиновник на имперской территории, может быть, подвергается опасности и подвергает опасности других? Что его это, может быть, должно смущать? Что местные власти, представителем каковых сам Багамери является не в первую голову, не справляются? Или даже — что в империи проблемы?!

— Чтобы кто-нибудь резвый не предупредил его прежде, чем мы к нему в двери войдем.

А, тогда ладно. 

Только толку от прикрытого мундира, если над ним красуется моя в высшей степени казенная физиономия, пола приподнята саблей, а снизу сверкают форменные сапоги?

Карета пересекла мост — я понял это по гулкому звуку. К этому времени стало совсем темно, а огоньки в окнах сделались столь редки, что я не мог запомнить дорогу, как ни старался. Конечно, Шаролт заблудился: пришлось разворачиваться на узкой улице, но, к счастью, лишь единожды.

Наконец карета остановилась.

Трактир отличался от соседних домишек лишь вторым этажом, надстроенным кое-как, и вывеской под тусклым фонарем.

Я всмотрелся и разобрал надпись «Бетяр».

— Совсем стыд потеряли, — пробормотал за спиной Багамери, и я склонен был с ним согласиться, хотя поименовать подобный притон словом «Разбойник» было весьма логично.

От кареты до крыльца было более тридцати шагов: я дышал Шаролту в затылок, предполагая всякое, стараясь ничего не планировать заранее и ко всему быть готовым. Уже у дверей, так и не обернувшись, он пробормотал:

— Лестница сразу налево от входа. Ступайте туда и молчите ради бога.

Я хотел было возразить, но он мотнул головой:

— Вы же понимаете оногурский, я видел. И говорить можете, верно?

Я промолчал, дожидаясь, когда Шаролт толкнет скрипучую дверь и вслед за ним шагнул внутрь. Трактир с многообещающим названием был именно таким, как я предполагал: темным, дымным — хоть топор вешай! — и шумным. Посетителей ровно столько, чтобы невозможно было, с одной стороны, затеряться в толпе, а с другой — отбиться, если навалятся скопом. Три длинных стола тянулись вдоль всей комнаты: за ними почти не оставалось свободных мест. Из-за пелены дыма стойка напротив входа казалась отдаленной более, чем позволял здравый смысл и истинные размеры помещения. Явление наше, несомненно, без внимания не осталось: настороженность эта меня не порадовала. Подобных заведений я навидался на войне, но тогда желания мои были куда проще: напиться, подцепить девочку и не подцепить от нее никаких сюрпризов, высушить одежду и починить сапоги, наполнить желудок и выспаться, в конце концов — выжить.

А хочешь ли ты чего-нибудь сейчас, Табиан Лоиз?

Я двинулся было влево, но из слоев табачного дыма вынырнул понурый усач в грязноватой жилетке и изобразил поклон:

— Что господам угодно? — желания услужить «господам» в этой фразе не было ни на грош.

— Наверх, — проговорил вполголоса Шаролт и что-то сунул трактирщику в руку. — Ждут нас. 

Тот кивнул, извлек откуда-то свечу в подсвечнике и вручил Шаролту, а потом отступил на шаг, пропуская нас. Обернувшиеся было посетители, увидев, что все в порядке, вернулись к своим занятиям. Поднимаясь по лестнице, я слышал, как кто-то рассказывает сочным басом:

— И вот я его спрашиваю: «Видишь то дерево?» И дулом ему в лицо. А кругом степь, что твой стол. Сначала молчал, паскуда, а потом-таки говорит: «Вижу».

Продолжения захватывающей истории я не услышал — поворот лестницы приглушил звуки, оставив лишь неясный гул голосов.

Отсветы прыгали по стенам: я различил по три двери с каждой стороны коридора и еще одну в торце — туда мы и двинулись под аккомпанемент то весьма характерного пыхтения, доносившегося из-за дверей — очевидно, то был трактир «с девочками» — то храпа, то бормотания… До заветной двери оставалось совсем немного, мы старались ступать как можно тише — и потому громкий и резкий гитарный аккорд едва не заставил меня подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Аккорд сменился неторопливым перебором, как будто кто-то разминал пальцы по струнам, потом последовал еще один проигрыш, уже более удачный, и хорошо знакомый мне фальцет затянул:

С перекладины спускается петля —  
Яни Шебек, жизнь окончилась твоя!  
Ветер стал его раскачивать-качать.  
Яни Шебек, на кого ты бросил мать?

С какой стороны ни посмотри — очень кстати, подумал я. Дверь, из-за которой доносилась сия трогательная история, была сколочена из тонкой доски и, похоже, не раз выбита: может быть, нелюбителями пения?

Я рассудил, что лейтенанту хватило времени занять позицию, отстранил Шаролта, который как раз обернулся ко мне, всем своим видом изображая вопрос, отступил, сколько позволил коридор и грянулся об дверь. Полотно, против ожиданий моих, выдержало, но отлетел засов, державшийся, должно быть, кое-как. 

И на ногах я, конечно, не устоял: влетел в комнату, оказавшуюся даже меньше, чем я предполагал — и гораздо меньше! Человек — по-видимому, сам Келеп, так и не выпустивший из рук гитару, оказывается, не сидел на стуле или в кресле — их попросту не было, а возлежал на кровати, в спинку которой мы с дверью и грянулись с размаху. Второй своей спинкой кровать примыкала к окну; Келеп, взвизгнув, точно подстреленный заяц, неожиданно резво швырнул в меня гитарой, и, перекинувши худые ноги через подоконник, исчез в темноте. Оттуда, из темноты, раздался еще один визгливый вопль, потом крик «Стой!», а потом раздался выстрел. Не раздумывая, я кинулся смотреть — внизу, на земле, копошились люди; я понадеялся на удачу и прыгнул. За моей спиной забрезжил свет — должно быть, это Шаролт в свою очередь подошел сл свечой, — и я увидел сначала тень свою, упавшую передо мной, а затем разглядел и Келепа, который корчился на земле, тыкал беспорядочно пистолетом и непрерывно визжал свои однообразные реплики. В двух шагах от него лицом вниз неподвижно лежал лейтенант. Из-за угла выскакивали уже Багамери и кучер с фонарями, кто-то, кажется, хватал и вязал Келепа, а я, проклиная все на свете, пытался нащупать пульс и понять, куда же ранен Этиль. В бок? В плечо? Мундир был влажен справа — я, стараясь не задевать, перекатил лейтенанта набок — он захрипел и открыл глаза, но говорить не мог. Жив, по крайней мере покамест.

— Скорее! — заорал я. — Лекаря сюда! Пошлите за ним скорее! — скинул плащ и принялся подсовывать его лейтенанту под спину. Подоспел Шаролт и стал помогать — мы подхватили плащ за углы, осторожно подняли и, сопровождаемые возбужденным гулом собравшейся толпы — откуда только ночью взялись? — занесли раненого в трактир и положили на стол.

Признаюсь, в эти мгновения я позабыл о цели и виновнике происходящего — сиречь о господине Келепе, но через мгновение он напомнил о себе: Багамери с кучером заволокли его следом за нами. Я посмотрел мельком — Келеп, должно быть, повредил ногу — он допрыгал до лавки и упал на нее, бессвязно выкрикивая проклятия и угрозы. Принесли больше свечей, с ними стало ясно, куда попала пуля: в грудь, справа. Я велел разрезать на нем мундир и приложить чистую тряпицу, которая мгновенно набрякла кровью. Более до приезда лекаря я делать ничего не решился. 

Не знаю, сколько прошло времени: толпа поредела, завсегдатаи, не желая, должно быть, ввязываться в полицейское дело и попадаться на глаза, разошлись. Дверь снова скрипнула и широко распахнулась. Прибыли жандармы, а с ними — низенький человечек с докторским саквояжем, сразу же отодвинувший меня в сторону и потребовавший еще света, горячей воды (все знали, что он ее потребует — и она была наготове!) и «все вон!».

Пора было свести знакомство с резвым господином Келепом. Тот сидел на скамье, вытянув поврежденную ногу, и, завидев меня, попытался гордо выпрямиться, но покачнулся и ухватился за край стола. Жандарм и кучер расположились по сторонам его, а Багамери основательно устроился напротив и уже послал хозяина за кружкой пива. Словом, первый допрос грозил превратиться в балаган, а уж о соблюдении тайны следствия речи вообще не было. И ведь начни я настаивать на разговоре с Келепом наедине, Багамери, пожалуй, еще и обидится. Ну что ж, значит, так тому и быть.

Зол я был неимоверно — прежде всего на самого себя — не зря по дороге меня одолевали предчувствия! Поймав себя на этой мысли, я разозлился еще сильнее — Табиан Лоиз, побойся Бога и графа Зелдницки! Какие еще такие предчувствия? Но факты, увы, шли с предчувствиями рука об руку и были так скудны, и трактовались столь неоднозначно, что на их жалком фундаменте невозможно было построить обвинительное заключение. Конечно, моих полномочий хватало, чтобы арестовать подозреваемого, но если Келеп решит запираться, он легко может заявить, что принял нас за тех самых бетяров, с вывески, оттого и стрелял. Навалились, мол, толпой, сломали дверь… Про лейтенанта я запрещал себе думать. В угол, где его положили, принесли свечей, распоряжения доктора звучали все так же четко и размеренно, звякали какие-то инструменты, плескалась вода. Оставалось надеяться, делать хорошую мину и положиться на удачу.

— Итак, вы Абош Келеп, тридцати двух лет от роду, подданный Империи, родившийся в городе Золонке? — начал я. Я ожидал чего угодно — и такого же формального ответа, и презрительного молчания, и обвинений, но только не того, что Келеп, приподнявшись и брызгая слюной мне в лицо, провизжит:

— Я подданный Оногурии! Да здравствует свобода!

Голоса за спиной мгновенно смолкли, Багамери изумленно охнул и подался вперед, и только кучер с жандармом остались, к счастью, невозмутимы.

Я отступил на шаг. После столь ясно проявленной позиции господина Келепа мне еще сильнее захотелось уединиться с ним где-нибудь на втором этаже, а еще лучше — в тихом кабинете полицейского управления: для выяснения причин. Недаром сегодня мне так часто приходила на ум война — там подобные субъекты встречались куда как чаще, и я довольно скоро научился делить их на фанатиков и позеров: первым достаточно было выкрикнуть очередной лозунг мне в лицо, вторым при этом требовалась публика более многочисленная.

Предписание, которое я предъявил начальнику караула, произвело поистине магическое действие — хозяин предложил нам проследовать в закуток при кухне, в котором, должно быть, обычно сам коротал свободное время. Мне сей уголок подошел как нельзя лучше, но Келеп крепко ухватился одной рукой за скамью, другой — за стол, попеременно то проклиная меня и в моем лице всех имперских палачей, то выкрикивая всевозможные «Éljen!» и «Hurrá!»

Пришлось мне, превозмогая отвращение, наклониться к нему поближе — Келеп отшатнулся от меня, как от вампира, вознамерившегося напиться чистой оногурской крови! — и как можно более ясно донести до сего страдальца, что он обвиняется, в первую очередь, в причастности к исчезновению одного из наиболее достойных его соотечественников, доминуса Нина. Это заявление, кажется, настолько поразило несчастного, что он умолк и изумленно уставился на меня — впрочем, только на мгновение. Из дальнейших его выкриков все присутствующие узнали, что доминуса Нина, несомненно, устранила Империя из страха перед Оногурией вообще и самим Нином в частности, и теперь власти пытаются свалить вину за это ужасное преступление на честных оногуров, в чьих сердцах…. Словом, Келеп несомненно относился к породе позеров.

Я попытался ввести наш разговор в нормальное русло, спросив, откуда бы в доме Нинов взялись злокозненные имперцы, устранившие хозяина, но Келеп и тут не смутился, выкрикнув — кажется, разговаривать тихо он вовсе не умел, — что враги повсюду и честный оногур подвергается опасности в каждый миг своего существования.

— Пока что, — произнес я как можно более проникновенно, — именно вы, Келеп, подвергли опасности достаточно большое число оногуров разной степени честности: например, землекопов, которых вы лишили заработка, подбив на преступление; их детей, которых не получат пропитания. Я уж не говорю о лейтенанте Этиле, который вашими стараниями едва не отправился на тот свет, и о доминусе Багамери, и о вашем друге Шаролте…

Я не ожидал, что Келеп выслушает мою тираду целиком — но он слушал, видимо, решив ответить на все обвинения сразу, и сорвался лишь после того как я назвал Шаролта:

— Шаролт?! — голос сразу взлетел до визга. — Предатель!!! Багамери задницу лижет, думает, ему не откажут?! Да Багамери им утрется и выбросит!

Багамери мгновенно перевесился через стол и влепил Келепу тяжелую затрещину. Тот мешком рухнул на пол и затих.

Может, оно и к лучшему, — меланхолично подумал я, пока жандарм поднимал Келепа и пристраивал обратно на скамью. После третьей попытки тот изобразил, что приходит в себя и, картинно прижимая ладонь к виску, снова расположился за столом.

Я покосился на Шаролта, что держал в руке тяжелый шандал на три свечи, как велел ему лекарь, и, кажется, даже не дрогнул. Впору было завидовать его решимости — но я не мог снова позволить себе сантименты.

— Пойдемте-ка, Келеп или как-вас-там! — я покрепче ухватил его за рукав и заставил встать. 

К счастью, на этот раз Келеп решил ограничиться пантомимой и проковылял следом за мной к тому самому закутку, припадая на левую ногу и болезненно морщась.

Багамери кровожадно усмехнулся вслед.

Жандарма, рванувшегося было за нами, я оставил у дверей на страже и вошел. Келеп тем временем уже уселся на единственный приличный — видимо, хозяйский — деревянный стул с подлокотниками, украшенными резными завитушками, и смотрел с вызовом. Тем лучше. Я подошел ближе и наклонился над ним, упираясь в подлокотники. Келеп пискнул, но деваться ему было некуда.

— Публики больше не будет, Келеп. 

Здесь надо было подпустить интимности, с чем я и справился как нельзя лучше — уж очень был зол.

— Никогда. Вы не представляете, насколько ее не будет, скажем, в Куфштайне .

— В Куфштайне? — шепотом выдавил он.

— Вас посадят за убийство Нина, и никто слова не скажет. Вы талант, Келеп. Вы ухитрились настроить против себя всех, вас некому защитить…

— Нет!

— Зачем вы напали на нас на станции? — еще тише, почти в самое ухо, почти ласково.

— Я… я хотел напугать… пошутить… я не думал…

— Что вы сказали артельщикам?

— Ничего… ничего… ну поставил пива на круг… я не хотел…

— Кто еще с вами был?

Келеп вжимался в спинку стула, будто старался слиться с ним, раствориться, исчезнуть, в землю уйти. На мгновение мне показалось, что все это уже было — но мгновение миновало, а он все молчал, и это отвлекло меня:

— Кто-еще-с-вами-был?!

— Никого… никого…

Вот не спрашивать же у него про оленью голову, подумал я почти в отчаянии.

— Где сейчас доминус Нин?

— Не знаю! — выкрикнул Келеп, — он не должен был…

Так, отсюда поподробнее.

— Он не должен был — что?

— Ничего! — выдохнул мне в лицо Келеп. Отнять руку от подлокотника и оттолкнуть меня он так и не решился, а я посчитал возможным стерпеть запахи дешевого вина и чеснока. — Не этой ночью!

Отлично!

— А когда? — вкрадчиво, почти беззвучно. Главное не пережать его, когда пустить поводья — и понесет его.

— Утром. Я должен был передать ему…

— Передали?

— Нет! Нет, не успел, и у меня его нет, выбросил, сжег!

Свободные оногуры, мятежники доморощенные, патриоты, так их и разэтак…

— Но вы же мелкая сошка, Келеп, верно? Вам важное не поручат… а кому-то могли и больше доверить, так? 

От наигранной манеры Келепа не осталось и следа. Он, должно быть, по наивности и не предполагал, что и у меня тут своя роль, и я дольше учился играть, и выучился лучше. Кто бы ни были его вдохновители, он смекнул наконец, что они втравили его в убийство и, может быть, на него и повесят. 

— Ш-ш-шаролта спросите, — выговорил он. — Шаролт уходил ночью из спальни, нам отвели одну гостевую, для меня, потомка Другетов , не нашлось…

Я почувствовал, что выжал его полностью — и, кажется, сам выжат был не меньше. Последняя его реплика поразила меня — не мог же он просто взять и оклеветать бывшего приятеля? Но ведь и проверить просто. Слово против слова, хотя цену слову Келепа я уже знал. 

Говорить с Шаролтом прямо сейчас я не стал бы, будь моя воля, но дело следовало завершить.

Чувствуя себя палачом, я покинул пыточную и вернулся в зал. 

Этиль, укрытый по плечи, лежал на широкой скамье — я вздрогнул было и тут же вспомнил, что на стол здесь принято класть покойников. Кто-то из жандармов сливал из расписного кувшина на руки лекарю, склонившемуся над лоханью. 

— Господин майор? Я извлек пулю, но перевозить лейтенанта нельзя, надо ждать.

— Сколько?

— Если не будет горячки, не менее недели, а потом я должен посмотреть его.

— Потом к нам, в городской дом, — вмешался Багамери, который не мог позволить, чтобы кто-то тут был его главнее, — всего-то мост переехать.

Лекарь кивнул. Позже, позже, подумал я, отыскивая взглядом Шаролта. Тот методично и старательно растирал затекшую от тяжести шандала руку, и кивнул мне, приветствуя.

— Господин Шаролт?

Я смотрел, как он, подхватив на ходу сюртук, подходит, уверенно ступая в полутьме — и сам, вслед за Келепом, готов был завидовать ему. Впрочем, не впервые посещало меня это чувство.

— Скажите, Шаролт, вы выходили той ночью из комнаты?

Я специально не уточнил, которой ночью — но Шаролт вдруг отвел глаза и принялся расправлять манжеты — сначала одну, потом вторую.

— Так что же?

— Из всех вопросов вы выбрали тот, господи майор, на который я ответить вам не могу,— сказал он тихо.

— Несмотря на…

— Несмотря ни на что, господин майор.

Ну вот давно ли называл меня по имени?

Сегодня, похоже, все взялись меня удивлять, и этот невесть откуда взявшийся gőg , столь легко и внезапно одолевший его плебейскую прагматичность, едва не лишил меня рассудка.

Я схватил его за рукав, смяв заботливо разглаженную манжету, и прошипел:

— Мне все равно, к кому вы там ходили, Шаролт: к доминусу, к его жене или служанке — да хоть к ведьме болотной! Видит бог, я готов поверить вам на слово. Вы что, не понимаете, что Келеп вас утопит?! 

А зачем ты его хочешь вытащить, Табиан Лоиз? — поинтересовался мой внутренний бес, но мне было не до праздных рефлексий.

— Я не могу вам ответить, — с безнадежностью в голосе повторил он. — Я могу вам дать слово чести, что уходил по делу, никак не касающемуся исчезновения доминуса Нина, но полагаю, вас это не удовлетворит.

Совершенно верно. Призрак малой гостиной в доме Багамери замаячил передо мной, и я обернулся к двери, точно надеялся, что история повторится.

К счастью, вид жандармов, отирающихся у входа, и Багамери, мирно пьющего пиво за столом (и как он решился, в таком-то вертепе?) позволил мне взять себя в руки.

— И как вы представляете дальнейшее, Шаролт?

Он пожал плечами:

— У вас есть инструкции, господин майор. Я полагаю, вы поступите в соответствии с ним.

Слишком спокоен, подумал я, у Багамери он был не таков, будто… будто и у него есть инструкции?

Никакой политики! Ах, как на это мне упирали!

Но могло ли быть, что меня используют втемную? Да запросто.

Я перебрал недлинный перечень причин, по которым я сам отказался бы ответить.

Честь дамы? Но среди гостей ни одной подходящей я не припомнил, что, разумеется, ни о чем не говорило. Не к домне же Нинике в самом деле он заявился, словно для того надо было ждать, пока вернется из отлучки ее законный муж, а не пользоваться к взаимному удовольствию той отлучкой. А барышня Желлике, к которой, как мне показалось, у него и вправду сердечная склонность, ни минуты не оставалась без присмотра сестры. О прочих молчать, стоя под петлей, не стоило. 

Деньги? Скажем, карточный долг? Не повод, к тому же Шаролт не дворянин и, кажется, не стремится, у третьего сословия с этим проще. Эти не стреляются от безнадежности, да и безнадежностью в случае Шаролта не пахнет.

Или покровитель, который непременно вытащит? Не Багамери, другой, повыше… Я даже, признаться, подумал, не был ли Шаролт внебрачным сыном Нина, что давало бы не только повод для их тайной встречи, но и мотив для убийства. Поскольку таких версий я мог выдать пару дюжин за десять минут, я запретил себе думать в этом направлении. У меня тут не бульварный роман.

Значит, политика.

Мне стало скучно.

По моим инструкциям выходило, что трогать Шаролта нельзя, кем бы он ни был — хоть мятежником-оногуром, хоть посланцем Империи.

А от тебя, Табиан Лоиз, ждут благопристойного объяснения происшедшего, а никак не поисков настоящего виновника пропажи Нина.

Я оглянулся еще раз — и все, от усача-трактирщика до лекаря, как раз спустившегося со второго этажа, показалось мне, настороженно и подозрительно уставились на меня.

Ну что ж, подумал я, государственный чиновник в первую голову актер.

— Господин Шаролт, — произнес я намеренно громко, — я не имею прямых улик, чтобы арестовать вас сейчас, однако же не могу пренебречь показаниями господина Келепа. Согласитесь ли вы, покуда расследование не закончено, оставаться в городе под чье-нибудь поручительство — да хотя бы доминуса Багамери, если он, конечно, согласен?

Багамери, задремавший было над кружкой, взметнулся, опрокинув скамью:

— Арестовать?!

Выслушав объяснения, немеш помрачнел еще больше и кивнул:

— Вот она вам империя — оногуров одного против другого стравить, как пива выпить.

Его реплику я предпочел пропустить мимо ушей.

— Что ж, если лейтенанта твоего покамест трогать нельзя, поедемте.

И, переговорив с лекарем — тот пообещал устроить у постели раненого дежурство и во всякое время посылать вестового с новостями, — мы проводили жандармов, увозивших Келепа, погрузились, наконец, в карету и отбыли, сопровождаемые кислым лицом и неискренним поклоном хозяина трактира.


	9. Chapter 9

Говорить не хотелось. Шаролт угрюмо смотрел в окно, и лицо его казалось таким же серым, как предутренний свет — день ожидался пасмурный.

Багамери же наши злоключения оказались явно не по силам: расплывшись на сиденье, которое он занимал сейчас в одиночку, старый немеш не потребовал объяснений (как я втайне боялся), но вместо этого принялся рассказывать, что в городском доме семейство его живет наездами, если супруге захочется посетить театр или бал, но слугам предписано поддерживать порядок, и наше внезапное появление только заставит их встряхнуться.

Я мимоходом пожалел несчастную челядь, которой явление господина на самой заре не позволит досмотреть сон. С другой стороны, если мне обеспечат постель, завтрак и хотя бы три часа покоя, то мне все равно, какие страдания эти простые радости доставят обнаглевшим городским слугам, проводящим время в праздности в отсутствии их барина.

Карета свернула в тихий переулок, прогрохотала по мостовой, и до нас долетел изумленный возглас кучера. Мы бросились к окнам и замерли: ворота были распахнуты, окна ярко освещены, а на крыльце застыла, вытянувшись, пара лакеев. Все было в готовности, будто нас тут ждали. Я вопросительно взглянул на нашего хозяина.

Багамери выругался — куда там кучеру.

* * *  
— Пороть… — бормотал немеш, распахивая дверь кареты и взметывая себя по лестнице — когда только исчезло недавнее его изнеможение? — Вот юбки-то задрать, и через колено бы… все маменька их — мол, барышни, нельзя… вот, доигрались… Самоуправствуют.

Я жестом приказал арестанту Шаролту идти вперед.

В том, что Багамери верно угадал виновников — вернее, виновниц — переполоха, я ничуть не сомневался, неясны были только причины их явления здесь. Девичий каприз, о коем, несомненно, твердил Багамери, сам по себе едва ли сподвиг двух избалованных молодых особ отправиться куда-то на ночь глядя — да еще, судя по всему, не поставив в известность никого из старших.

— Быстрее!

Шаролт нога за ногу поднялся на крыльцо, ровно на эшафот, не посчитав нужным ответить на приветствие пожилого слуги: незастегнутые пуговицы и не первой свежести исподнее на лакее сводили на нет шик и лоск форменной ливреи.

В прихожей свечи в больших шандалах темного дерева не прогорели и на четверть — барышни ненадолго нас опередили. Обстановка городского дома немеша была не скромнее, чем в «Четырех Дорогах», однако лишена того тепла, которое накладывает лишь постоянное человеческое присутствие.

Отметив эти обстоятельства краем сознания, я проследовал за инженером. 

Окликнул доминуса; тот по-прежнему кипел гневом, но обернулся.

— Нельзя ли устроить господина Шаролта побыстрее, если будет ваша воля о том распорядиться? Если ваши дочери действительно здесь, мне хотелось бы избежать расспросов и драматических сцен. 

Багамери мельком взглянул на Шаролта:

— Подвал или сарай тебя не устроит? Стало быть, терпи — не на леднике же его держать, чай не покойник еще, а прочие комнаты — там.

Он указал на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж; и, чуть я успел проследовать туда взглядом, оттуда донеслись до нас женские голоса, потом — шелест платьев (матушка моя, бывало, ругала новую моду как раз за излишний шум, который производили модные наряды), потом — бойкий перестук каблучков.

Багамери набычился, сжимая кулаки, готовясь отстаивать свой отцовский авторитет и право на единовластие в семье.

Первой по лестнице не слишком изящно спустилась сухопарая компаньонка. Красные пятна на ее высохшем лице свидетельствовали, что выступить в качестве авангарда под первый удар она не желала, но отказаться не осмелилась. Багамери мотнул головой, давая ей разрешение уйти живой из-под молота его гнева: любому в здравом уме было ясно, что никакие ее воспитательные усилия не могли заставить барышень пойти на попятный. Говоря «барышень» я готов был поклясться, что план действий составила лишь одна из них. Так и оказалось — барышня Лилла весьма решительно двинула вперед свои полки. Ее амазонка цвета ореха смотрелась достаточно скромно — как раз для молодой особы, собравшейся путешествовать. Но едва ли доминус Багамери отметил бы эту деталь, и уж совсем невероятно, чтобы она его успокоила. Барышня Желлике, в травянисто-зеленом дорожном платье, спустилась последней и встала, скромно опустив глаза и комкая платочек, будто бы была здесь совершенно ни при чем, подчинилась превосходящей силе и вовсе желала бы провалиться сквозь землю. 

— Батюшка! — нервно воскликнула барышня Желлике — по статусу она все же была здесь старшей, и было бы неправильно, если бы кто-то заговорил вперед нее. — Мы так беспокоились, так…просто не в силах были ждать и, к счастью, угадали ваши намерения остановиться здесь, и желали бы быть вам полезными!

— Прикажете подать ужин? — вступила контрапунктом барышня Лилла. Партию явно разыгрывали по нотам. Альты и скрипки.

— Октар! — взревел Багамери.

Пожилой слуга, до сих пор возившийся с засовом, явился на зов.

— Ужина не надо. Приготовь гостевую комнату на втором этаже для майора… и, пожалуй, на третьем еще одну.

Слуга на мгновение застыл в поклоне, и я заподозрил, что комната на третьем предназначалась вовсе не для гостей Багамери, и оказался прав: барышня Лилла как невольный источник информации была для меня бесценна. Была бы, кабы я сочинял роман о нравах, а не криминальную драму. Или политическую?

— Батюшка, отчего же на третьем? И где… если мне позволено спросить, вы же уехали вчетвером?

Шаролт с отчетливым скрежетом зубовным уставился в пол. Багамери уже рот открыл, чтобы поставить нахалок на их место. На то место, где мне ни за что не удалось бы выудить из них ничего полезного для дела.

— Позвольте, доминус. У меня есть некоторый опыт в том, чтобы сказать, что нужно, и не более того.

Он дико взглянул на меня, но кивнул. Я знал, что в глубине души он будет рад.

— На господина Шаролта наложен домашний арест, каковой может быть снят лишь по моему приказу. Заходить к нему в комнату, общаться с ним, а равно и передавать ему что-либо запрещено законом Империи в моем лице.

Желлике громко ахнула. Лилла сжала кулаки — точь-в-точь ее батюшка.

— За что же вы, полицей-майор, подвергли аресту честного оногура?

Ну конечно. Честный оногур плывет тут по любой реке и подстерегает за каждым поворотом. Шагу не ступи, и буквально плюнуть некуда. 

— И могу ли я предположить, что другой честный оногур, лейтенант Этиль, также находится под арестом?

Багамери прокашлялся, но поток праведного гнева из уст невинной девы уже было не остановить:

— Батюшка, отчего вы приняли участие только в господине Шаролте? Лейтенант, наверное…

Разумеется, я мог сказать, что ее подопечный лейтенант Этиль отправлен мною по делам службы, но я питаю суеверный предрассудок в том, чтобы лгать о человеке, находящемся между жизнью и смертью. 

— К моему прискорбию, лейтенант Этиль находится сейчас на попечении не жандармов, а городского лекаря.

— Вы?.. — задохнулась героическая дева Лилла. — Вы?..

— Отнюдь. Его тяжко ранил ваш знакомый Келеп Абош — такой же оногур, как и он сам, разве что намного менее честный.

— Келеп? — пролепетала барышня Желлике. — Какой ужас! Нет ли тут чудовищной ошибки? Я столь долго знаю господина Келепа, что кажется нелепым его способность причинить зло…

— И вы не догадались перевезти его сюда, где за ним бы могли ухаживать?! 

Поистине, я хотел бы выйти из этого дела живым и здоровым только затем, чтобы не угодить в эти мягкие ручки, столь рьяные до заботы о раненых и больных.

— Его ранение столь серьезно, что требует полного покоя. Так сказал врач, но как только лейтенанта можно будет перевозить, мы непременно отправим его под опеку вашего отца.

Лилле пришлось этим удовлетвориться. Лилле, но не Желлике.

— Но что же господин Шаролт? — спросила старшая. — Отчего он?.. 

И желала получить ответ не менее настойчиво, чем ее более храбрая сестра.

— Господин Шаролт будет освобожден тотчас же после того, как ответит на вопросы следствия. Или не будет. Это уж как ответит.

Желлике взглянула на Шаролта: тот залился краской.

— Какого же свойства вопрос? — наступала на меня Лилла.

Я не собирался выкладывать им все, но было в этих взглядах нечто странное…

— Извольте: куда именно господин Шаролт выходил в ночь пропажи доминуса Нина. Он не желает отвечать — и разве не естественно заподозрить его в причастности к преступлению, которое я расследую?

Багамери, считавший, видимо, все это напрасной тратой времени, слов и сил, которые были более чем на исходе, всем своим видом показывал, что разговор окончен, но тут Желлике оттеснила сестру в сторону, отерла глаза и выдохнула:

— Это из-за меня! Господин Шаролт в благородстве своем не желает говорить, где он был, потому что он встречался со мной!

— Что-о-о?! — рык доминуса Багамери прозвучал тем более отчаянно, что никого здесь, очевидно, уже не пугал, и никто не намерен был с ним считаться. — И ты… ты не удержала ее? 

— Удержала? — Лилла, казалось, была искренне изумлена. — Да я еле заставила ее пойти на это свидание, чуть не пинками за дверь выгнала. Это же любовь, а что за любовь без тайных свиданий, без писем, без клятв, без препятствий! Кто перечит любви, тот перечит богу. 

Багамери прижал руку к сердцу и рухнул в ближайшее кресло. Я цинично подумал, что страсть к эффектам в их семье определенно передается по наследству.

— Но зачем? — простонал он.

Глупее вопроса вряд ли можно было придумать, но у них получилось, потому что был еще Шаролт, который поторопился внести свою лепту:

— Смиренно прошу простить меня! — провозгласил он, падая на колени перед барышней Желлике. — Вы ангел! Вы рискнули ради меня… право, я недостоин!

— Да хоть вы-то помолчите! — заорал Багамери. — Право, я от вас не ждал. То есть ждал, но не через мою же голову…

Влюбленные — теперь это было несомненно — уставились на него в ужасе. Приходилось опять брать вожжи в свои руки.

— Доминус, — начал я своим самым официальным тоном, — позвольте, прежде чем перейти к вопросам семейным, разобраться в политических. Итак, барышни, вы готовы подтвердить под присягой, что господин Шаролт встречался именно с барышней Желлике?

— Под присягой?.. — ошеломленно пролепетала Желлике. Позор публичного покаяния, с наложением руки на Священные книги, встал перед нею во весь рост. Разумеется, она пошла бы на это, но похоже, что ее сестра сделала бы то же самое с куда большим воодушевлением. Аурелианской вдохновляющей девой здесь явно была Лилла. 

— Вполне достаточно, если вас выслушаю я.

Желлике кивнула, вслед за ней кивнула Лилла. 

— Думаю, дело следует завершить сейчас же. Барышни клянутся, что говорят правду, господин Шаролт освобождается из-под ареста и свободен идти куда хочет. Э-э-э, я не думаю, что в сложившихся обстоятельствах доминус соблаговолит предоставить ему одну из гостевых комнат, но это право доминуса — решать, как распоряжаться своим гостеприимством и своею дружбой. Покорнейше прошу меня извинить, но я хочу отдохнуть хоть немного, прежде чем ехать дальше.

— Один поедешь? — спросил Багамери. — Или в городе кого возьмешь вместо лейтенанта?

Я поразмыслил насколько мог ясно. Домна Фараго, к которой я направлялся сейчас, говорила по-имперски, равно как и пастор Орто. Вводить чужого человека в курс дела представлялось мне сейчас гораздо более затруднительным, чем обходиться самому.

— Справлюсь один, пожалуй.

— Ну что ж, ступай тогда спать. Октар, карету для полицей-майора к утру приготовь, да, ту, на которой мы приехали, и Сормошу скажи, что майора повезет, куда тот прикажет. Я письмо для Фараго, старой перечницы, напишу — к ней без рекомендации лучше не показываться. За лейтенантом твоим я досмотрю, все одно мне в городе надо побыть. А этого… — он взглянул на Шаролта, тот виновато потупился. — Возьми-ка с собой, подвези до работы, пусть не зря хлеб ест.

Желлике кинула на своего героя нежный взгляд, тот ответил ей не менее сладким. 

Я предпочел не нарушать более семейную идиллию и поспешно удалился.

* * *  
Памятуя о том, что доминус Багамери не стеснялся в выражениях, характеризуя соседку Фараго как старую колоду, под которую вода не течет, я выехал пораньше с утра, чтобы иметь как можно больше времени и пространства для маневра — а также чтобы находиться под палящими лучами местного солнца как можно меньше. Кучер вошел в мое положение и предложил проехать малоезженной деревенской дорогой — мол, там короче. Позволив ему действовать по его усмотрению — я сделал вид, будто не понял! — я совершил ошибку, и когда в очередной колдобине сломалась ось, винить мне, кроме себя, оказалось некого. 

Кучер испугался, но ради сомнительного удовольствия выбранить его я не стал жертвовать своим мнимым незнанием оногурского языка, Так что мой незадачливый проводник выпряг лошадь и поскакал до кузнеца, оставив нас посреди голой равнины. 

Это была скорее полевая межа, чем дорога, а колдобина оказалась высохшей в камень протокой. Я попинал ее в целях отмщения, однако от моего сапога колдобине ничего не сделалось, и она осталась там подстерегать следующую жертву. 

Время тянулось неуклонно, мучительно. День иссушался. Я ходил вокруг завалившейся набок кареты, пинал колеса, срывал травинки, смотрел в облака, изнывая расстегнул воротничок, а после и вовсе снял суконный мундир… Вскочил на ноги, заслыша стук копыт, но вместо самого кузнеца кучер наш привез мальчишку — чтобы тот посмотрел и сказал, что стряслось и чего тут надо. Потом повез малого обратно, вернулся с отцом его. Дела оказалось на полчаса, но делалось все неспешно, будто государственный чиновник тут и не авторитет вовсе. 

К четырем пополудни я сам готов был кого-нибудь убить. День явно не задался. К воротам Фараго мы подкатили к семи и нашли их запертыми. Кучер стучал и бранился без особого результата, я присоединился к нему, переформулируя его угрозы так, чтобы они звучали более административно. 

Через некоторое время до привратника с той стороны дошло, что некоторые из угроз звучат не на оногурском, а стало быть, направлены уже не в его собственный адрес, и что за противодействие властям будет отвечать его домна. Он пошел доложить, и после паузы отвечал нам уже женский голос, срывающийся от принуждения говорить громко и визгливо. Отвечал на государственном языке, то есть я «понимал».

Суть сего ответа состояла в том, что мы явились слишком поздно…

— Солнце еще высоко, — возражал я, — мне надо задать домне Фараго лишь несколько вопросов…

В ответ меня осенили откровением, что в семь часов вечера приличные женщины, живущие уединенно, не могут открыть двери своего жилища для незнакомых мужчин, а представителям власти и закона подобает при том поощрять порядок, в коем женщины себя блюдут, и направить свои усилия на ловлю и наказание настоящих преступников.

Призыв к милосердию тоже не восторжествовал над этим каменным сердцем. Мы переглянулись. Кучер сплюнул под ноги, тем самым расписываясь в нашем поражении. Конечно, если бы там засел заведомый преступник, мы могли в рамках наших полномочий вызвать отряд, взломать ворота и взять усадьбу штурмом, но мне всего лишь следовало выполнить формальность — допросить эту коло… прошу прощения, уважаемую вдову. 

Возвращаться обратно к Багамери, где меня ждало оногурское гостеприимство на широкую ногу, мне не захотелось: слишком далеко и долго, а я в этой стране уже начал привыкать есть помногу и часто. Кружка пива была бы, вероятно, в самый раз, но едва ли стоило надеяться на сии блага под кровом Фараго, даже если бы меня туда пустили. 

Я решил отправиться в ближайшую деревню, провести там ночь в гостинице, а поутру снова побеспокоить почтенную помещицу и посмотреть, каковы будут ее новые увертки.

* * *  
Из чувства некоторого злорадства на следующий день я поднялся рано и заставил снарядить карету, пока дневное солнце еще не распалилось. Я познал их «поздно», теперь они познают мое «рано». Едва позавтракав в пустом зале, я явился под стены Фараго и потребовал впустить меня, что на сей раз было исполнено беспрекословно. Мне даже не пришлось выходить из коляски: обо всем договорился кучер, и мы въехали на пустой и неубранный двор. Куры и гуси поспешно ретировались из-под копыт нашей упряжки, пока привратник криками и жестами объяснял кучеру, куда ему подать и как встать. 

Некрасивая старая горничная встретила меня на пороге и провела в гостиную, где мне навстречу поднялась некрасивая старая компаньонка в проволочных очках и нелепом клетчатом платьице, подходившем скорее барышне, которая еще не выезжает. Мне показалось, что барышня Эперке все про себя понимает. Некуда деваться. Какое уж тут самоуважение. Впрочем, выслушав ее приветствие на сомнительном имперском, который был бы лучше, если бы она чувствовала себя увереннее, я задал ей свои вопросы — минимальный набор! — и получил, в общем, ожидаемые ответы. Ничего не видела, ничего не слышала, находилась неотлучно при госпоже, как того госпожа желала. Когда в гостиную спустилась помещица в черном кружевном чепце вдовицы и старомодном шелковом салопе, я забыл про Эперке, как она, должно быть, к этому привыкла. 

Помещица сразу заявила, что не имела в доминусе Нине никаких интересов, кроме дружеских, и что чувство это настолько старо и общеизвестно, что она никаким образом не собирается его подтверждать. 

Тогда я свернул на домну Нинику и был вознагражден.

— Распутная вздорная девка! — припечатала ее домна Фараго. — Нин лучшего достоин. Что, кроме разочарования, может дать ему эта стриженая вертихвостка на старости лет?

Всей своей персоной я выразил интерес, настолько живой, насколько это позволяла вежливость. За то мне предложили чаю с печеньем, а печенье в этом дамском царстве оказалось на удивление хорошо. 

— Нин — человек с прошлым, — сказала домна. — За ним много чего стоит, и много чего еще ему хотелось в жизни сделать. Силы уже не те, конечно, но вот наследство передать ему бы надо было, а сейчас куда оно уйдет? Разбазарит эта дуреха все по модным лавкам, если родственники мужеска пола не оспорят ее владение. 

— Домна Ниника богатая молодая вдова, — прозрачно намекнул я. — Разве не может она вновь выйти замуж? И есть ли уже претендент, или, быть может, несколько?

С чего это она вдруг вертихвостка?

— Женщины может и не умны, — сказала домна, — но в хитрости нам никто не отказывал. Агошта не хуже прочих, но в отличие от прочих у нее в доме союзница, преданная ей до гроба. Я эту Лусу Аннею имею в виду. Тульву-то, ставленницу покойной домны, она прогнала.

— А от кого ребенок Тульвы, не слыхивали ль вы? А то некоторая дворня шепчется, будто…

— Знаю я, о чем шепчется дворня. Ну и что с того? Если молодая жена не приносит дитя, разве доминусу зазорно проверить, не в нем ли самом причина? Не сразу ж жену в бесплодии винить, и уж не ждать, пока она с кем другим проверит и чужое дитя ему на руки положит. Я вот к чему: если Агошта что умышляет, то Луса Аннея ее покрывает и по ее делам бегает, и в огонь и воду за нее пойдет. Секреты у них общие, и Аннея все их знает и в могилу с собой унесет. Не в Тульве дело, Тульва никто. 

— Келеп? — закинул я удочку наугад. — Слышал я, будто ему была бы очень на руку богатая молодая вдова.

— Келеп дурное дитя добрых родителей. Едва ли он способен на тонкий расчет и убийство, разве что при умелом им руководстве. Я думаю, если Агоште и нужен мужчина, то единственно для прикрытия дел. 

Я посмотрел на нее внимательнее. Она первая, не вздрогнув лицом, произнесла слово «убийство». И никто — никто! — кроме, может быть, той дурехи горничной, не дал мне больших связок на этот клубок отношений, мнений, традиций и сказок, который не распутает никто, не разумеющий их языка. Кто с кем и как — с этим лучше всего идти к старой даме, она все приметит и никого не пожалеет. 

— Хотите, — спросила помещица, — я вам это дело на картах раскину? Эперке, подай, милая, новую колоду!

Я был настолько потрясен, что не высказал никаких возражений. Я уж было подумал, что ее наблюдения и ее разум могут оказаться ценными для следствия, и теперь менять курс было бы недостойно и зазорно. В конце концов, от изъявлений вежливости еще никто ничего не потерял.

Эперке принесла колоду на серебряном подносе, поставила его на колени своей патронессе и осталась рядом, вытянув из воротника тощую шею и благоговейно сжав руки под грудью, обозначенной весьма условно. Предполагалось, что и я должен разделить это чувство. 

Иссушенной птичьей лапкой домна Фараго раскидала карты и по очереди перевернула их, трактуя для меня их значение. Вот червовая дама в центре несомненно изображала домну Нинику, а подле нее, но под ней — Луса Аннея в образе дамы бубновой. Трефовая дама поодаль, во внешнем круге — «я же вам сразу сказала, что Отта Тульва тут ни при чем!» Туз пик, обращенный острием вниз, несомненно символизировал смерть червового короля. Трефовый туз, похожий на дерево листьями вверх, Фараго привычно истолковала как казенный дом, а я в уме переложил сие на канцелярию Его Императорского Величества. Нашелся и сам я — в образе трефового валета, выбранного наугад из колоды, когда домне понадобились дополнительные фигуры. Мелкие карты вроде «дальней дороги» и «серьезного разговора», тоже были умело вплетены в сюжет, да и кто бы стал отрицать, что моя дорога по Оногурии выдалась дальней? И для кого это была бы тайна?

Пиковая дама, как мне было замечено — обычно причина и виновница всего, тоже не попала в круг, а наблюдала за происходящим со стороны, а вот личностью трефового короля я был, мало сказать, заинтригован. Малый болтался меж периферией и центром, и был из тех персонажей, на кого можно многое завязать. Или повесить. В конце концов, мне необходим был подходящий обвиняемый, если, конечно, мне удастся найти для этого кого-нибудь получше Келепа. 

Поскольку с домной Фараго мы закончили рано, я велел кучеру ехать далее по маршруту, в деревню Хотван, вновь возвращаясь во владения Нинов, а по дороге я набрасывал в уме схему дела таковым, как оно будет подано мною в качестве отчета начальству. Схема эта на удивление напоминала карточный расклад домны Фараго, но мне, конечно, хотелось выяснить роли карт, которых я пока воочию не видел: того священника, к которому тянулись все нити, и невесть от кого беременной Тульвы Отты. Следует рассчитывать, что и на этих фигурантах наше дело не остановится, что они вовлекут в него следующих и следующих лиц. Этиль, подставившись под нож, подвел меня, ведь я по-прежнему «не разумел» по-оногурски. С Фараго этой проблемы не возникло, старая карга говорила на наречии цивилизованных людей, и мне не пришлось разыгрывать перед нею комедию внезапного овладения одним из труднейших европейских языков, со времен Великого кочевья ничуть не сблизившимся с прочими. Но впредь мне предстояло опрашивать простолюдинов, и решать это затруднение через официальные каналы было бы долго. К тому же, вновь обращаясь к местным властям за той же помощью, я опасался навредить Этилю по службе, если вдруг окажется, что его начальство не поощряет героизм.

Интересно, не поможет ли мне местный священник?


	10. Chapter 10

* * *  
Дом священника в деревне Хотван отличался от прочих тем, что подле него не было палисадника: выход с обязательной для этих мест галереи открывался прямо на дорогу, и никакая растительность не смягчала взгляд. Свободное время Орто Карой явно посвящал не взращиванию сада земного, но меня предупреждали, что он книжник. 

Чего я в самом деле не ожидал, так это увидеть его столь молодым: человеку, встречавшему наш экипаж у двери, я дал бы не больше тридцати. Светловолос — отец его был имперским солдатом, как следовало из дела, но лицо загорелое. Иначе и быть не может под этим адским солнцем, которое со вступлением в летнюю пору раскалилось, как жаркий камень в турецких банях.

— Добрый вечер, господин полицей-майор, — приветствовал он меня на безукоризненном имперском. — Прошу вас в дом, комната для вас готова, и могу предложить вам с дороги холодного пива. 

Из дома вышла рябая баба в платке, обмотанном вокруг уложенных на голове кос.

— Все готово для гостя, пастор Орто, пошла я домой пока, а понадобится что — пошлите мальчишку. 

— Отдыхайте спокойно, Ката, но думаю, я сам справлюсь, если что-то понадобится.

Я продолжал делать вид, будто не понимаю оногурского говора, а потому позволил проводить себя на затененную веранду: кучер следом втащил в дом саквояж, и пастор Карой показал ему — «по лестнице и наверх, там первая дверь направо — не ошибетесь!» Пиво в обливном жбане было тем, что доктор прописал: оно вымыло из глотки дорожную пыль и сделало мозг восприимчивым к чему-то более существенному, нежели мелькание пронизанной солнцем листвы. 

— Благодарю вас, — сказал я с истинной признательностью, почти не сомневаясь, что сейчас речь пойдет об ужине — мы ведь в Оногурии. Так и случилось.

Сели мы на затененной веранде, где было уже накрыто, хозяину оставалось только разложить по тарелкам гуйяш: к этому времени я уже начал понимать и ценить местную кухню, и запах ее казался мне манящим даже по жаре. Стол был накрыт вышитой скатертью, стаканы на нем стояли керамические, черные, так называемые надудварские. Я чиновник, исполняющий обязанности, мне невместно совеститься насчет людей, которых я по долгу службы допрашиваю или использую иначе, но сейчас, не заговорив даже о деле, я понял — почувствовал, если хотите! — что нынешний мой помощник не чета скромному лейтенанту Этилю, которого редко приглашают за господский стол. 

— Вы в самом деле полагаете, что в это дело замешана домна Ниника? — спросил пастор Карой, когда после ужина мы переместились в дом, наполнили бокалы красным вином и разожгли трубки. — Я, видите ли, имею самонадеянность полагать, будто знаю причастных к делу людей, и если вы найдете возможным — охотно поделюсь с вами своими наблюдениями.

— Каким-то образом она все же замешана, — возразил я. — Вы же не можете отрицать, что пока она выиграла от перемены более всех. Она — или же тот, кто за нею стоит. Есть у вас на этот счет мысли, которыми стоило бы поделиться? Я, конечно, не претендую на тайну исповеди…

— Не будем об исповеди, — отозвался он, затягиваясь, и я понял, что допустил промах – это был первый раз, когда разница вероисповеданий могла быть значима для дела. — Однако сколько я знаю домну Нинику, едва ли она повинна в чем-то тягчайшем, нежели вожделение к новой шляпке.

Выпущенные нами кольца дыма расплывались в воздухе, а за ними терялись в полумраке полки с книгами — чудное дело в доме приходского священника, которого можно потревожить по духовному делу днем и ночью. Я пригляделся: на полках соседствовали философы, которые, дай им волю, сожгли бы друг дружку на костре из собственных сочинений — а тут были выставлены друг против друга, словно вели вынужденный диспут. Я усмотрел в этом некоторую иронию. Я разглядел сочинения Казинци Ференца и Чоконаи-Витеза Михая, а также труд Зрини Миклоша об обороне Сигета, а также опознал портрет Ракоци — предводителя местного восстания, случившегося в прошлом веке. В рамочке текст "Эдикта о толеранции", утверждающего свободу вероисповеданий. Книги все старые: наследовались или собирались у букинистов. Значит, мания. 

— На этом деле сплошь да рядом прорастает совершенно ненужная мистика, — сказал я. — Никак не ожидал, что придется выпалывать эти сорняки, чтобы разглядеть под ними питающую их почву. Одного мы взяли, вы его наверняка знаете, и получит он свое как государственный изменник и враг имперской короны, но это и на шаг не приблизит нас к решению. Убийство не доказать, пока нет тела. «Пропал без вести» — но что это за вердикт для государственного чиновника из первой сотни? Причем я бы понял, если бы он был, как это тут говорят, «цепным псом», но он же патриот из умеренных — при таких данных у Келепа нет мотива, так что надобно искать либо мотив, либо нового лиходея. 

— А лучше лиходея с мотивом, — подытожил пастор. — С кого вы начнете? 

— У меня два человека вне подозрения — вы и Аннея Луса. Вас не было в поместье в ночь пропажи, и даже если допустить, что вы состояли в преступном сговоре и обеспечили alibi друг другу, тем временем выманив доминуса Нина из дома и что-то с ним учинив, то… ваше alibi базируется не только на показаниях друг друга, но и на словах возчика, соседей покойной Эржбеты, и вашу работницу тоже опросили… это ведь она от вас уходила, когда я подъезжал?

Орто Карой кивнул. 

— Посему я считаю возможным не только привлечь вас в качестве источника касательно вовлеченных лиц, но и посвятить вас в подробности дела настолько, чтобы вы смогли оказать следствию посильную помощь. При беседах в «Сухом ручье» всплыло имя Тульвы Отты и ее скандальная беременность — что вы о ней скажете? Может ее ребенок быть от доминуса? Или же она сознательно делает загадочный вид, чтобы поднять свой статус?

— Второе скорее, — незамедлительно отозвался пастор. — Никто не может сказать, что на уме у этой женщины, и более того, никто не возьмется утверждать, что она вообще в своем уме. 

— Я уже слышал, что вы ей покровительствовали. Вы и покойная Эржбета. Есть этому какая-то особая причина?

— Это входит в мои обязанности перед Богом и моей собственной душой. Я не сделал ничего особенного: просто заложил в сознание людей некое правило, следовать которому они посчитали верным. К ней могли отнестись по-хорошему, либо по-дурному, и это вопрос преобладания добра либо зла. Было бы дурно с моей стороны принять сторону зла или не мешать ему свершиться. 

— Вы так легко управляете их устремлениями, господин пастор.

Я не уверен, что это прозвучало в должной степени восхищенно: я знал этот талант лучше, чем мне бы хотелось. В конце концов, не прошло еще и двадцати лет с тех пор, как Корсиканец одним своим словом поднимал на войну миллионы. Наш враг и император нашего императора.

— Я пастырь. И я, разумеется, не претендую зваться святым. Просто если хочешь, чтобы некий столб оставался белым, его надо красить, иначе он мигом станет черным. Боюсь, чтобы увидеть Отту Тульву, вам придется самому к ней пойти: она не в том положении, чтобы явиться к вам на допрос. Когда бы вы хотели заняться этим делом?

— Завтра, — решил я. — В то время, что тут считают удобным, разумеется. 

Тут я посмотрел на него подольше. Кто сказал, что этот субъект не способен управлять и мной? Вся эта обстановка, рассчитанная на откровенность — здесь так привольно распутывать и систематизировать. Искал бы я в этом деле политику, так наверняка нашлось бы о чем поспрошать этого самоуверенного разночинца, но моя задача как раз была в том, чтобы политики не искать. Довольно с меня этого их пробужденного национального самосознания.

— Я могу рассчитывать на вашу помощь, чтобы разговорить эту таинственную особу? 

— Я весь к вашим услугам, полицей-майор.

Вечер был поздний, а я проделал нынче долгий путь, к тому же наша беседа, как мне казалось, исчерпала себя: я встал и пожелал хозяину спокойной ночи. Он также поднялся с места и стоял, пока я поднимался по лестнице — «первая дверь направо». Их там всего две — вторая, надо полагать, в комнату самого Кароя Орто. Однако не успел я скрыться за своей дверью, как снаружи постучали.

Мне бы не следовало проявлять излишнее любопытство, но я ведь в принципе послан был сюда, чтобы любопытствовать, а следствие — это такая вещь, что попутно выхватывает из тьмы и обнародует все маленькие уютные тайны, каковые иначе оставались бы под покровом мрака.

Пастор отворил дверь и жестом пригласил войти женщину, закутанную в крестьянский платок с кистями. Я бросил лишь мимолетный взгляд и узнал в ней Аннею Лусу. 

* * *  
Пастор сделал шаг назад, пропуская Аннею в дом, но та помедлила на пороге: наверху бесшумно затворилась дверь. У пастора был гость. 

— Простите, что беспокою вас в этот час, — сказала она, — но душа моя в смятении, и ноша слишком тяжела. Поверьте, я воспитана в кальвинистских правилах и не отступала от них, и странные события, которые происходят со мной с некоторых пор, смущают меня. 

— Прежде всего сядьте и выпейте чаю. 

Аннея с благодарностью обхватила пальцами большую кружку, испытывая сильнейшее искушение выложить все начистоту и тем самым снять с себя ответственность, которой облекали ее все, кому не лень. Для того ж и есть пастор, это его работа.

— Боюсь, господин пастор, если я начну по порядку, вы сочтете меня безумной.

— Вот это вряд ли. Я долгое время общался с вашей тетушкой и полагал ее весьма здравомыслящей особой.

Шутка. Хорошо. Это помогло Аннее взять себя в руки: в конце концов, она больше волновалась за свое решение явиться к нему по своей воле в это время, а если они заговорят о деле, есть вероятность, что все пойдет как по рельсам — своим чередом; таково свойство любого дела, если делаешь его с умом. 

— Вы знаете, о чем я собираюсь говорить?

— Нет. 

— Тогда позвольте мне, господин пастор, с первых слов оговорить, что скажу я не все, и если что будет касаться других людей, кому я обязана верностью, о том я врать не буду, но смолчу. 

— В последние месяцы я слышал множество баек и сказок о будто бы происходящем в «Сухом ручье», — ответил на это Орто Карой. — Я собираю и записываю фольклор, полагая, что когда-нибудь кому-нибудь это может быть интересно. Людям нравится чудесное. Я слышал о проросшем кресле, но домна Ниника ко мне за изгнанием бесов не обращалась, так что для меня эта история остается загадкой скорее литературной. Итак, дерево?

— Я видела это дерево, — просто сказала Аннея. — Я им и занималась. Мы с госпожой срисовали письмена с кресла, я их вам принесла: может, вы разберетесь, что тут написано, а если сами не знаете этого языка, так наверняка у вас знакомые есть, кто понимает. То есть оно росло-росло, я имею в виду, кресло, а в ночь, когда исчез доминус — перестало, листья с него опали, ветки молодые засохли, как и не было ничего, ровно сон дурной. 

— Вы не были в доме, когда исчез доминус, — напомнил пастор.

— Ну да, я при бабушке Эржбете сидела, но мне рассказали. Дознавателю, — она зябко повела плечами, — ведь об этом не упомянешь.

— Упомянули без вас, не беспокойтесь, — беспечно ответил Орто Карой. — Он этими сказками довольно-таки раздражен, нечуткий человек. Письмена…

Он взглянул на причудливую вязь, покрывавшую лист веленевой бумаги: домна Ниника постаралась расположить «надписи» так, как они были вырезаны на кресле: так что форма самого кресла угадывалась, оно было как будто нарисовано строками-узорами. Аннея отдала бумагу в его руки поспешно, словно заклинания на ней обладали неведомой ей силой и могли быть пущены в ход.

— Оно точно срисовано?

— Домна Ниника рисовала, — откликнулась машинально Аннея. — Мой взгляд разницы никакой не видит. 

— Есть у меня приятель в Университете, думаю, не откажется это прочитать. Завтра утром я ему и отправлю с дилижансом. 

Аннея бросила на собеседника нерешительный взгляд.

— Что-то еще, верно?

— Бабушка Эржбета наговорила мне всякого перед смертью. Повторять не стану, потому что оно ересь и язычество, и я вообще думаю, что бред это был. 

— Мне не показалось, что ее рассудок был затуманен, а я говорил с нею после вас. Чем она вас обременила?

— Ну, она сказала, что есть якобы три женщины… мудрые, или облеченные силой, составляющие Круг. Дева, Женщина и Старуха, и вроде бы она была одной из них, а после нее буду я. И что-то еще о Рогатом Боге. 

— А, я это знаю. Не от самой Эржбеты, но из книг — это суеверие настолько старое, что нынче поминать его всерьез можно лишь как культурное наследие.

— Дурно ли это? Не погубила ли она свою душу, и не пыталась ли погубить мою?

Сказав это, Аннея обнаружила, что пастор улыбается. 

— Вы должно быть плохо знали вашу бабушку, барышня Луса? Она помогала господу куда больше, чем многие, кто часто произносит его имя. Недавно, вспомните, и кальвинистов как еретиков жгли, а теперь мы сами претендуем на истинную трактовку Слова Божьего. Разве господу важно имя? Господу, я осмелюсь предположить, важно деяние. Было бы глупо отрицать мудрость покойной Эржбеты, и ее добрые намерения, и еще глупее — отвергнуть их, буде они направлены в помощь. Я успокоил вас?

— Да, немного, — Аннея с усилием вернула пастору улыбку. — Есть еще одно дело, но я не знаю, каким образом оно связано, да и связано ли вообще… Кто такие Галы, прежние владельцы «Сухого ручья», и что с ними случилось, почему владение перешло к Нинам? То кресло проклятое, оно ж при них в доме завелось. Мы… я подумала, у вас есть приходские книги.

— С приходскими книгами тогда было плохо, — ответил Карой. — Горело ж все, и орханы тут стояли, так что Христова церковь была как при Христе — все больше по катакомбам, но историю прихода я знаю. Галы тогда были тут владельцами, и были к мусульманам лояльны, но когда орхан погнали — Галам их лояльность припомнили, жестоко расправились со всей семьей, и король не стал тому мешать: дескать, печальное и постыдное деяние произошло от высокого чувства патриотизма и любви к поруганной родной земле. Можно сказать, Галам вернули то, что орханы оногурам задолжали. 

Аннея перекрестилась.

— Что, и детушек малых? 

Про такие зверства рассказывали, бывало, сказки у кухонного очага, но их творили орханы, нехристи, у которых никаких человеческих чувств не было. 

— Род не прервался, если вы об этом. Покончили с доминусом и старшими сыновьями, кого с боем взяли, либо поймали, когда те с орханской армией решились отступать, ну а младших скрыли среди своих какие-то сердобольные мамки. Король-Освободитель принял земли под свою руку и пожаловал ими тогдашнего Нина. Вы понимаете, само собой, что называться Галом в этих местах еще долгое время было опасно. 

— Было — а сейчас не так?

— Прошло полтора столетия, ненависть к павшим низко столько не живет.

— А их ненависть? Ну, я имею в виду — тех, кто пал низко? — Аннея подняла на своего собеседника вполне осмысленный и даже испытующий взгляд. — Сдается мне, господин пастор что если бы в округе нашелся человек, по праву носящий фамилию Гал, он бы мог испытывать ненависть к моим доминусу и домне по той причине только, что они уже в котором поколении в его доме сидят.

* * *  
Будь я более впечатлителен, я проникся бы мыслью, что мне впервые предстоит настолько погрузиться в здешний колоритный быт, чтобы среди бела дня пройти пешком вдоль по улице их деревни. Будь я более впечатлителен, я мог бы даже смутиться: особенно встретившись уже с местной горячей «любовью» к имперским чинам. Однако пастор Орто не счел нужным давать мне никаких инструкций, и я решил, что он полностью контролирует себя и любого, кто находится в его сфере влияния. 

Разумеется, мой мундир, эполеты и сабля выглядели провокационно — я особенно задумывался, следует ли мне пристегнуть саблю, коли уж я отправляюсь допрашивать беременную бабу. Решил эту дилемму в пользу сабли: ее наличие должно было в какой-то мере компенсировать обстоятельство, что на порог к Тульве Отте я заявлюсь мало того, что собственной персоной, так и покрытый тутошней дорожной пылью. Я полагал, что было бы полезно произвести на нее сильное впечатление: женщины живут эмоциями, и она могла бы сболтнуть лишнее, если умело воспользоваться нужными рычагами. Я допускал, что она может быть напугана, узрев перед собою государство во всем блеске его великолепия, с суровыми вопросами на устах. 

Тяжелая жара лежала у нас на плечах, пока мы шли: деревня Хотван построена была вдоль дороги в одну улицу. Пасторский дом стоял в центре, а Тульва Отта жила на окраине, зады ее дома обрывались в поросший лесом овраг. Судя по расположению дома, в задней его части тенисто. Я вспотел, но воротничка не расстегнул: мой спутник также был наглухо застегнут и не выказывал никаких признаков дискомфорта. Ему было проще: местный, помоложе меня лет на десять и к апоплексии совершенно не склонен. 

Заросший палисадник манил обещанием прохлады. Пройдя через калитку, мы устремились по тропинке к темному провалу распахнутой двери. Наверняка на ночь она запиралась, но сейчас обеспечивала в доме мало-мальски ощутимое движение воздуха. Мы преодолели это пространство в пару шагов, но мне самому оно показалось бескрайним и вечным, как Лимб, а между косяками я протиснулся, словно меж двумя божественными стражами. 

И оказался в храме.

Какой-то частью моего сознания я понимал, что стою на пороге деревенской избы, погруженной в полумрак, причем темно тут было и от того еще, что весь свет из двери я заслонил собою же. Длинные полосы блеклого света тянулись из окон, прорезанных в выходящей на улицу стене и укрытых под нависающей соломенной крышей. И в полумраке я узрел перед собой лик Мадонны, как если бы был в деревенской церкви, не украшенной более ничем. 

И даже тут здравый смысл не полностью покинул меня: где-то там я отстраненно понимал, что передо мной стоит женщина на последнем сроке, к которой у меня неудобные вопросы, но главное — я видел перед собой лицо из того моего сна. Она была столь велика, что обойти ее казалось невозможно, разве только отступить назад, и глаза ее следовали за моим взглядом, держа его, как это бывает в храмах в южных областях Империи, разграбленных при орханах, нынче стоящих без кровли, с бурьяном, проросшим сквозь мозаичный пол. Вот там на стенах полустертые фрески следят за тобой таким же неотрывным взглядом. 

Я испугался, как если бы оказался в некоем абсолютном месте перед лицом абсолютной истины. Никакие мои таланты, никакое усердие и жизненный опыт ничего не стоили перед ее лицом. 

Вокруг пылинок, видимых в лучах света, расплывались радужные круги. Краем слуха уловил, как здоровается пастор Орто: мое желание играть «непонимающего» вдруг показалось спасительным. 

— Это полицей-майор Кауль, барышня Отта, он расследует то несчастное дело с пропажей доминуса и хотел бы задать вам пару вопросов, как всем прочим, имевшим касательство к дому. Господин Кауль был так внимателен, что сам явился к вам, ввиду вашего положения.

— Благодарю господина Кауля за доброту, — ответила женщина, — и расскажу все, о чем знаю. 

И мне показалось по тону ее, что это я ей должен быть благодарен. 

Мы сели подле выскобленого стола, оказавшись будто в лужице теплого, топленого света. Женщина села напротив пастора, а я остался словно в стороне, и ни единого слова, ни одной мысли не было у меня в голове по нынешнему делу. 

— Вы не под присягой, — предупредил ее пастор, — но из любви к богу и из уважения к истине я просил бы вас ответить нам только правду. Майор Кауль государственный служащий, и если впоследствии вскроется, что вы утаили от него что-то важное, вас могут за то привлечь.

— Я и доселе не лгала, — ответила женщина, — а если о чем молчала, так все одно никто мне не поверил бы, и господин Кауль тоже не поверит, так что надо ли мне выказывать себя сумасшедшей? До сих пор, — она провела рукой подле своего располневшего тела, — доминус не стеснялся мне деньги доверять, да и домна, если по совести, ничем меня попрекнуть не могла. 

Со своего места я заметил, как спутник мой шевельнул светлой бровью: дескать, мало не попасться на мелочи, если метишь выше. И, ничем более не выдав своего — и моего! — замешательства, продолжил, словно все это мы обговорили с ним заранее:

— Отта Тульва, знаете ли вы хоть что-то касаемо исчезновения доминуса Нина?

Она покачала головой. 

— Меня к тому времени уж и в доме не было.

— Может быть, вы знаете причину, в силу которой в исчезновении доминуса Нина не повинен никто, кроме самого доминуса Нина? Может быть, у него была причина все оставить и скрыться без объяснений? 

— Боюсь, пастор Орто, мне нет особого дела до доминуса, хоть вы и сочтете это грехом. Почему вы меня о том допрашиваете?

— Потому что беременность ваша — загадка, — прямо ответил ей пастор. — Если бы вы согласились внести ясность, вас бы, возможно, оставили в покое, но пока за каждым углом шепчутся, что вы ждете дитя доминуса, при том, что его супругу господь не благословил, ваше молчание подозрительно. 

— Это дитя господина, — ровно сказала Тульва Отта. — Но это не тот господин. Я опасаюсь сказать больше, пастор, потому что если меня сочтут безумной, меня посадят в темный сырой дом и заставят прясть казенную пряжу. Это не та доля, какой бы я желала для моего ребенка.

— Разве эта участь постигла бабушку Эржбету? — возразил пастор, и, по-видимому, это был аргумент. — Уж каких только сказок я от нее ни наслушался, и все под запись, как бесценное народное наследие. 

— Отец ребенка — господин сей земли, имеющий на нее прав больше, чем любой человек, назначенный сюда людьми. Мы сочетались с ним при огнях у каменного алтаря, в лесу, узами, которые были священны задолго до того, как сюда пришла Христова вера. Суженый мой носит корону, корону из рогов. 

Я не сказал при этом ни слова, но был убежден, что все сказанное ею — правда.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *  
В корчме «Княжий дуб» был горячий час. Входящие возчики от дверей еще оглядывали задымленный зал в поисках свободного места на длинных столах, подавальщики с подносами боком протискивались меж гостями, балансируя тяжелыми кружками и высокими бутылками из черной глины. В дальнем темном углу охотник Вадаш торопливо хлебал деревянной ложкой обжигающий суп с кусками сала и красным перцем. Рот вытирал куском хлеба, время от времени прихлебывая пиво. Видно было, что спешит покончить с этим и уйти. 

Не удалось. Человек подле него, с кем касались локтями, встал со своею миской и, поклонившись, отошел в сторону. На плечо Вадашу легла рука, и она показалась ему тяжелой. 

— Ах, это ты! — сказал охотник неприветливо. — Я уж думал бить. Чего надо? Опять ты ко мне с добрым словом и с грящим запалом?

— Только со словом, — ответил пастор Карой, садясь на освобожденное для него место. — Я не должен брать в руки оружие, разве что не взять его оказалось бы пред господом большим грехом. Сравнительный анализ тяжести того и этого грехов остается на моей компетенции.

— Слишком сложно для такого простого парня, как я, — Вадаш расслабился и уже улыбался. — Я так понимаю, коли сам решишь, что надобно палить — пальнешь и сам себя оправдаешь. Во имя Отца и Сына, и Святого Духа… огонь?

— Вроде того, — согласился пастор Карой. — Но у меня жесткие рамки, и послаблений не будет. 

— Ты пришел в корчму сказать мне об этом?

— Не об этом. Самому тебе нечего мне сказать?

Вадаш помолчал.

— Гость у тебя, — наконец вымолвил он. — И гость нехороший. Живет у тебя, и ты его провожаешь, и переводишь для него, и для него спрашиваешь.

— Сейчас я не для него спрашиваю, а для тебя, и чем неразумнее ты себя ведешь, тем труднее мне будет тебя вытащить, если ты в чужую глупость влипнешь. 

— Он уже Келепа повязал.

— Келеп сам себе дурак, а тем, кто ему верит — так не просто дурак, а вовсе злодей. Лучше тебе с ним не связываться, хорошего от него не будет. 

— Вот Келеп дурак, да? — ответил на то Вадаш тем спокойным голосом, что предвещает взрыв. — А ты умный. За кем мне идти, за дураком, которого я могу использовать, или за тобой, чтобы ты использовал меня?

Пауза.

— И ты, и Келеп, и Багамери, в конце концов, хотите одного!

— Ну да, — пастор Орто признал это как будто нехотя. — Три лика одного национального самосознания. Только я бы того Келепа посадил надолго и понадежнее, а Багамери сожрал бы нас обоих, если бы ему позволил кто. Но я с тобой сейчас толкую не о политике. Я знаю твое родовое имя и знаю твой зуб на Нинов. Единственное, чего я не знаю: каким образом ты это провернул и как надеешься обернуть дело в свою пользу. 

Несколько секунд Вадаш смотрел собеседнику в лицо. Клубившийся кухонный чад, дым из трубок и слившийся воедино гул многих голосов создали вокруг них обоих непроницаемую стену. Охотник рассмеялся.

— Да очень просто. В числе прочей домашней утвари, ценимой за ее старину, было у нас в доме некое кресло, резанное из куска дерева, подаренного моему предку султаном Аримана, деланное крепостным резчиком, подаренным тем же султаном. Как всякая волшебная сила, эта при неумелом обращении чрезвычайно опасна и только слоем лака смирена, а будучи выпущена на волю укрощается лишь плотью и кровью жертвы. Первою жертвой сам мастер и стал — сел в кресло и был им пожран. Наследнику крови Галов остается только ждать, пока по незнанию или трагической случайности сила эта будет выпущена на волю. Смиренное же кресло верно служит своему владельцу. Аримане дикий народ, превыше прочей доблести ценящий мужскую плодовитость — вот этот дар султан и поднес моему предку. Сидящий в кресле укрепляется в чреслах, и, нескромно похвалюсь, дар этот наследственный. 

— Что-то непохоже, чтобы Нин когда-то сиживал в этом кресле, если оно обладает столь ценными свойствами. Или ты скажешь, что Галу хорошо, то Нину смерть?

Слово было произнесено.

— Ты что, никак поверил? — Вадаш делано рассмеялся. — Ты слишком много сказок выслушал от крестьян, Орто Карой. Эта передается у нас в роду от отца к сыну, я ее слышал малым ребенком. Хотел бы я посмотреть, с каким лицом ты рассказал бы эту байку своему полицей-приятелю, и на его лицо тоже посмотрел бы. Откуда мне знать, куда девался Нин, но ты же все равно не поверишь, если я возьмусь скорбеть о нем или встану на сторону его наследников? 

— Я думаю, — в тон ему ответил Карой, — что культура ариман исконно мужская, и их мифология не подразумевает возможности того, что в их волшебном кресле окажется женщина. Что тогда с нею случится? Родит, не бывши с мужчиной, или случится иное чудо? Поверил ли я? Хм. Я ведь и в Бога, знаешь ли, верю. 

* * *  
Я сидел за столом в доме пастора, положив руки по обе стороны от себя, симметрично, и пытался понять, что же случилось со мной в доме Тульвы Отты, из-за чего мои обязанности дознавателя пришлось взять на себя пастору Орто, и что он, по воспитанности своей, впоследствии приписал тепловому удару. Время у меня было: хозяин отлучился по делам, и мне не было нужды сопровождать его туда, где ничто не представляло интереса для следствия.

Это не был тепловой удар: я достаточно прослужил в армии, чтобы знать, как выглядят повреждения, наносимые природой неосторожным людям. Меня не тошнило, сознания я не терял, физической слабости не испытывал, потери наблюдательности тоже. Симптомы ослабели по мере удаления от дома Тульвы Отты, и уже тогда я отметил как то, что пастор любезно — и вполне профессионально! — выполнил мою работу, так и то, что сам он никоим образом под действие этого безумия не подпал.

Я не могу описать происшедшее в более внятных терминах, чем «удар женственности». В этой женщине было нечто такое, что принято сейчас называть животным магнетизмом, но прежде я не верил ни в само явление, ни в свою подверженность штукам вроде этой. Я вообще не представлял, что могу воспринять как женщину существо этой национальности и этого происхождения. Она была не в моем вкусе. Мне нравились маленькие, изящные дамы паркетно-фарфорового типа, высшего класса, как сказала бы матушка. Женщины, которых не стыдно вывести в свет, могущие своими семейными связями поспособствовать карьере. Вот домну Нинику мне описывали как таковую, но я ее таковой не нашел. 

Я поднял ладони к лицу и посмотрел на них с недоумением. Я уже не мог отличить навязчивую мысль в своей голове от мухи, кружившей вокруг моей головы. Почему я? Почему не пастор, к примеру? Неужели я в такой степени «чистый лист», чтобы на мне прорастали и расцветали все местные легенды и волшебства? Вон, Рогатого Бога видел… 

А видел ли? Был ли я тогда в сознании? Когда я впервые услышал эту байку, чтобы она могла отразиться в моем сне?

Позже. Или же я слышал про древние верования раньше и в других краях, а сейчас настало им время всплыть? 

Если против доминуса Нина было применено средство вроде этого, то нет шансов объяснить его исчезновение логикой и естественными причинами. Придя к такому выводу, я вновь исследовал свои разум и чувства: встреча с Тульвой Оттой нанесла тяжелый удар моему взгляду на мир и на мое место в нем. Все дело, что я вел, казалось теперь не таким значимым, зависимость от него моей карьеры — мелочной и суетной, высший круг имперских чиновников, распоряжавшихся моей судьбой — плоскими разрисованными картинками, а сам я — скучным стареющим резонером.

Единственное, что я мог и должен был сделать, чтобы ситуация прояснилась — сходить туда еще раз и посмотреть, повторится ли это… что? 

* * *  
Сказано — сделано. Незнамо почему путь в одиночку до дома Тульвы Отты я преодолел, словно по вражеской территории, под огнем провожавших меня взглядов, но это было то испытание, которому я, очевидно, в глубине души желал подвергнуться, чтобы подтвердить мою решимость. Моя миссия уже не раз дала мне повод осознать, до какой степени тут не любят имперца. 

Чем ближе я подходил, тем тяжелее казались мне мои ноги, и шитый золотом воротничок — все туже, и полуденный жар вновь давил на плечи, а улица была под солнцем вся, ни деревца, ни единой ветки с листьями, чтобы дать тень. Блаженные кущи теснились только на задах домов, будучи в частном пользовании крестьян, и заросший овраг, куда обрывался участок ее дома, казался сущим раем. 

Я вошел в калитку, дверь была отперта, а вдоль дорожки на веревках сушилось стираное постельное белье. Хозяйка была в доме, ввиду тягостной жары в одной полотняной рубахе, повязанной под грудью вышитым передником; пряди волос, черные, как смоль, налипли на виски.

— Здравствуйте, полицей-майор, — сказала она мне, когда я возник на пороге. — Что-то еще хотите спросить?

Пройти не предложила: очевидно, я нимало ей трепета не внушал, и на следующем ударе сердца я обнаружил себя у ног ее, бессвязно молящим о любви ее, предлагающим ей все, чем я располагаю и самое жизнь мою в вечное владение. 

— Подите прочь! — вот и все, что я услышал, но мой разум отказывался признать этот приговор, разуму разумность не казалась сейчас чем-то обязательным, я ухватился пальцами за ее холщовый подол — не могу сказать, что сделал это в беспамятстве. Я молил ее о снисхождении, о надежде, просил подумать о жизни ее и о ребенке, которому нужно то и это, а я мог бы дать ему образование и растить как своего… Видит бог, на все это я был готов, пребывая в лучах ее, но неведомая сила ухватила меня сгибом локтя поперек горла, и другою рукой за плечо через подмышку, снизу, так что я оказался беспомощен и не мог оказать никакого сопротивления, покуда не был выброшен на дорогу самым жалким образом.

«Не ходи сюда больше!»

Я перевел дух и поднялся, отрясая с мундира дорожную пыль. Возможно, мне оказали услугу, но сейчас я об этом не думал, а старался разглядеть и запомнить спину того, кто унизил меня и имперское офицерство в моем лице — сейчас это вновь стало важным. 

Высокий, хорошо сложенный малый в вышитой рубахе и кожаном жилете, в меховой шапке, какие тут носят невзирая на жару, и с длинными черными волосами, связанными сзади: этакому хвосту позавидовала бы любая лошадь. 

Мне придется выяснить, кто это.

* * *   
Итак, я получил моего идеального подозреваемого, и дело оставалось за малым — доложить в местное отделение полиции и просить его начальника взять под стражу Денеца Гала, известного под кличкой Вадаш. У него был самый внятный мотив избавиться от старого Нина, а уж как он это провернул — сам расскажет. Я рассчитывал его дожать так или эдак. Но Вадаш, конечно, не Келеп, его парой дюжих солдат не взять. Судя по тому, что я на него собрал, малый крутой и стрелять будет не в воздух. К тому же из нескольких обмолвок пастора Орто я понял, что Вадаш ему симпатичен, и не был уверен, что пастор в этом деле будет на моей стороне. Очень уж он себе на уме, этот пастор. Вполне может помешать если не следствию, то правосудию. Тут ведь как: оброни одно слово, и ищи-свищи этого Вадаша. 

А он был такой удобной кандидатурой в убийцы, и удовлетворял моей главной задаче — был совершенно вне политики. Один только частный уголовный интерес. Честное слово, если бы он и вправду оказался виновен, это было бы крайне любезно с его стороны.

Я думал об этом все время, пока завязывал галстук и вдевал запонки, и даже когда чистил сапоги. Я вполне отдавал себе отчет в том, что собираюсь сделать. Этот мужлан оскорбил меня, это не сойдет ему с рук. Для большинства моих сослуживцев это сошло бы за оправдание, если бы они вовсе дали себе труд оправдываться. Мы уже не дети, чтобы в государственном деле руководствоваться соображениями «хорошо» или «плохо». Мы не старые девы, чтобы равнять себя логикой сентиментального романа: мол, порядочно или нет. Сказав, что чиновник тоже человек, мы на следующем шаге вынуждены будем признать, что и человек — в чем-то еще животное. Я исполняю свой долг со всей компетентностью и рвением, и в моих руках есть власть и инструменты, каковые позволят мне делать это так, как… что? Как я считаю правильным? Как мне это будет удобно? Как это меня удовлетворит? 

В самом деле, не к пастору же идти с этим вопросом? Да и не вопрос это вовсе. И за меньшее брали. Вот например за поднятие руки и оскорбление действием офицера, находящегося при исполнении — чем не повод? 

Тут я слегка остыл, потому что если я буду достаточно безумен и предоставлю этот повод в качестве официального, мне предстоит пережить немало неприятных минут, когда начнут выяснять обстоятельства этого оскорбления действием. То-то коллеги посмеются. Табиан Лоиз не только побит, но и за дело — к женщине приставал. Да еще посмотреть, что за женщина… Нет, увольте. 

Накануне вечером у моего хозяина выдалось свободное время: в его должности досуг предсказать невозможно, и после ужина он много писал в толстой тетради, совершенно не похожей на приходские книги. Вынужденный составить ему компанию, я спросил, что он пишет, как спросил бы любого — исключительно из вежливости.

— Я, господин полицей-майор, уже должно быть говорил вам, что интересуюсь народным творчеством, — ответил мне пастор Карой. — В студенчестве в Тебречине входил в кружок фольклористов, и хотя уже утратил дружеские связи с моими однокурсниками, старой любви не позабыл. Новый день принес мне новую байку, и мне хотелось записать ее прежде, чем сотрутся из памяти подробности. 

Я не очень интересовался фольклором, однако в лице моего хозяина, и в том, как это было сказано, усмотрел некий намек. Мол, если ты не спросишь, так и останешься в неведении. 

— Не изволите ли ознакомить меня с образчиком местных верований?

Разумеется, под пиво. 

И он поведал мне историю о кресле-живоглоте, с совершенно серьезным лицом и той изюминкой иронии на подкладке, подразумевающей, как мне стало в этот момент очевидным, все неразумие этой моей затеи с арестом Денеца Гала. У них в Университете принято было так издеваться над старшими и властью. И сейчас они — кто бы они ни были! — умения своего не утратили. Ну что ж. У нас в Университете мы этими играми тоже баловались. Цель игры в безудержное и беспринципное вранье будет достигнута, когда один из играющих со всею серьезностью спросит: «Да полно, неужто вы сами во все это верите!»

— Получается убийство, — подытожил я. — Убийство, совершенное посредством магического предмета, отягощенное особым цинизмом. Из того, что я уже знаю про молодого Гала, он не из тех, что откажет себе в чем-то, зная, что выйдет сухим из воды. Убийство, непредсказуемое по времени, и даже, вероятно, не нацеленное на конкретную жертву… потому что Гал не мог контролировать, кто окажется в кресле. 

— …а значит, скорее всего, квалифицируемое по статье «причинение тяжкого вреда по неосторожности», — ввернул пастор Орто, — что предумышленным убийством не является.

— Однако в полной мере отягощенное злым умыслом и преступными намерениями.

— Умысел трудно доказать, если по-хорошему. Гал не подбрасывал кресла в имение Нинам, оно было отнято у его семьи вместе с остальным имуществом, и ему не было предоставлено возможности сообщить новым хозяевам о вредоносности сей утвари, ежели он о ней вообще знал. 

— Отсутствие возможности тоже трудно доказать, верно? На самом деле это зависит от доброй воли судьи. А будет ли у судьи на то добрая воля, время, желание следовать не только букве закона, но и его духу? И на чьей стороне будут в этом деле дух и буква?

— Смотря кто будет судьей: имперский ли назначенец или же честный оногур. 

Стоп. Политика. Встретились друг с другом глазами, мысленно сделали по шагу назад. И он дал мне выиграть.

— Вы на самом деле верите, что доведете дело до суда и выиграете его с такими вот аргументами? 

— Разумеется, не с такими, — не стал торжествовать я. — Прежде всего я хотел бы знать, что и каким образом выигрывает Гал при устранении Нина, потому что иначе его единственным дивидендом оказывается удовлетворение оскорбленного в пятом поколении самолюбия. Или вы скажете, что парень не ввязался бы в игру ради одного этого?

— Будучи привержен истине — нет, не скажу. 

— Если он выманил Нина из дому в лес, то мог делать с ним там все, что угодно, и после где угодно зарыть. 

— Это касается совершенно любого человека, которого вы возьметесь подозревать. Включая, между прочим, женщин. 

— Но если, вы говорите, не Нин был выпущен в лес, а лес был впущен в дом, мог быть причинен массовый вред. Или, вы говорите, кресло утишается на время принесенной жертвой? Ну хорошо, тогда вред мог быть причинен невинному человеку. К слову, доминус Нин и есть невинный человек, ведь не он лично убивал предков Гала и не он лишал того законного имущества. Он лишь последний в цепи своего рода.

— Все, что в вашей фразе касается доминуса Нина, в той же степени касается и молодого Гала. И вы также желаете утишить вашего Молоха жертвой? Я должен вас предупредить, Кауль, если вы передадите дело в суд на основаниях, подобных перечисленным, я позабочусь о публичности этого процесса, о широком его освещении, и найду Вадашу такого адвоката, что обвинению не поздоровится.

— Адвокаты дороги, а хорошие адвокаты точно вампиры, выпьют всю кровь и снова проголодаются. Что с вашего Вадаша взять, кроме фунта мяса, какой в нем интерес?

— Найдутся люди, которые заплатят. Не первый раз деньги по подписке собираем. К тому же, я надеюсь, есть люди, которые такому делу порадеют и бесплатно. 

— Копаете под империю, пастор?

— Насчет империи не знаю, но лично вас я выставлю на посмешище и уничтожу вашу профессиональную репутацию. Я лишь в одном случае позволю его повесить: если он действительно виновен, если кроме мотива следствию будут предъявлены доказательства того, что он совершил то, в чем его обвиняют, и эти доказательства не будут косвенными. И даже в этом случае я буду весьма разочарован. 

— Вы знаете, — задумчиво и как будто не в тему произнес я, — я ведь видел то кресло.

— А что, если я предложу домне Нинике покрыть его заново лаком? Или вот еще — может, мне его купить?

* * *  
Отправляясь в этот же день к Багамери, я был довольно зол. Проклятый пастор, чтоб ему самому повешену быть, в лицо назвал меня подлецом, правосудие — продажным, а дело — сфабрикованным, как будто мне самому легко было решиться двинуть все в эту сторону. Уже в карете я обдумал наш разговор и пришел к выводу, что нет необходимости сворачивать с этой дороги: хотя бы потому, что его драгоценный Вадаш и вправду мог оказаться виновным, и в дураках тогда останусь не я, а этот чванливый умник. 

Отъезд мой, признаю, был несколько поспешен, а пафос его был подпорчен тем, что кучер, приданный мне Багамери, оказался пьян настолько, что не проехал бы и развилки. Разумеется, в свете нашего разговора на повышенных тонах сдать назад я уже не мог, и, оставив этого разгильдяя отсыпаться, взял другого, из местных крестьян, промышлявшего извозом. Сказать по правде, неспроста: у меня были на него свои планы. 

Оставив в стороне комедию с моим незнанием языка — а он ведь и не знал, что я «не говорю» стало быть, не слишком-то и удивился! — я спросил кучера о семействе Галов, притворившись, однако, что владею оногурским плохо — в надежде, что он сболтнет лишнего. Малый обещал показать, где они живут, благо, мы мимо проезжать будем, и сказал еще, сплюнув табачной слюной, что дурные люди и христиане плохие. 

— Отчего же плохие?

— Хорошие люди по проклятым местам не шастают! — заявил мой возница и перекрестился. 

Я был заинтригован. 

— Что за проклятые места?

Видимо, гордость его была польщена, он раскурил короткую черную трубку и принялся рассказывать, что есть тут в холмах, что за болотами, Чертов Камень. Детьми были, так этим Камнем пугали их, а чуть подросли, так и сами туда лазали — днем, правда, и близко не подходили, смотрели издали. Говорили, что дьявол служит там свою черную мессу. Так вот Галы живут к этому Камню ближе других и земли, как то честному человеку заповедано, не пашут. Вадаш промышляет охотой, а жив ли еще его старик — бог весть. Может и жив, черт же благоволит своим. Да Вадаш и мальчишкой был на особинку. Злой. Собирались было оравой бить его, да все никак не выходило. То отобьется, то на ровном месте исчезнет. Дурной человек, дикий. Да и человек ли?

Может ли показать? Отчего ж не показать, только надо карету с лошадьми оставить под приглядом: ромакат тут, оглянуться не успеешь, как и коней сведут, и с повозки все железное снимут. 

Я подумал, что если бы деревенский сход — или что у них тут вместо этого? — решал, виновен ли Вадаш в убийстве, никакой адвокат бы тому не помог. Со всех сторон удобный виноватый. Только повод дай. 

У крайней избы подобрали мальчишку, который за денежку должен был покараулить казенный экипаж, и погнали вон по спекшейся дороге. Потом свернули с нее на проселок, на мой неискушенный взгляд более похожий на коровью тропу. По ней не проехали долго, встали: дальше пешком. Недалеко, как обещал мой провожатый. Я последовал за ним, держа руку на эфесе и размышляя, сумею ли я быстро выхватить пистолет, если крестьянин задумал недоброе. В любом случае ему придется действовать в одиночку, ведь у него не было времени сговориться с приятелями: мое предложение показать мне их Проклятое место застигло его врасплох. Если, конечно, его приятели, кто бы они ни были, не стоят там лагерем все время. 

Я отогнал эту мысль, потому что она грозила стать навязчивой, и постарался вспомнить все, что я когда-то изучал касательно осмотра места преступления. Я конечно не следопыт, однако кустарник, тесно смыкающийся вкруг тропы, непременно даст интересные находки. Прядь волос, клочок одежды, след, сохраняемый затвердевшей местной грязью до следующего дождя. 

— Далеко ли отсюда до ближайшего жилья?

— Далеко, однако не так, чтобы не дойти, если кому приспичит. Детьми мы сюда из деревни ходили, да и от усадьбы, от «Сухого ручья» можно добраться. До города, конечно, без конной повозки за день не обернуться. 

Мы шли еще около часа, за это время на ветвях я углядел до двух десятков ленточек, повязанных специально и, очевидно, в разное время: некоторые были совсем выгоревшие, другие поновее. Потом то, что я сперва принял за сломанные веточки, оказалось примитивными куклами, связанными из прутиков. Тропа при этом была никуда не годная, шириной в одну стопу. Местность повышалась, кустарник переходил в рощицу, рощица — в лес. Местами я вполне реально запыхался, потому что подъем делался крут. Из земли выпирали камни, и на некоторых из них я разглядел следы краски. Дальше — больше, я чуть не уткнулся лбом в лошадиный череп, водруженный на кол, а чуть далее увидел еще один. 

Определенно капище. И не заброшенное — внутри череп был закопчен, а во втором я нашел огарок сальной свечи. Дорогое удовольствие для детской шалости. 

А вот и пресловутый камень. Низкий продолговатый валун. Местами серый, местами рыжий, с выступами солей и пятнами лишайника. Похожий на алтарь для черной мессы, и видно, что не я один это сходство заметил. Для порядка огляделся вокруг, поискал следы жертв — тушку черного петуха, к примеру, или его скелет. Без особой на то надежды, потому что если от петуха и оставалось что, так давно утащили лисы и хищные птицы. Кто-то здесь играется втайне, потому что непотребные вещи творит, и знает это. Может, пастору милы эти местные обряды, а полиция все еще обязана такие вещи пресекать. 

Но не я. Было бы странно связывать вполне реальное исчезновение сановного вельможи, землевладельца и политика с такими откровенно деревенскими штучками. Не зарезали ведь его на этом камне? 

Тишина была… первозданная. Ни ветка не шелохнулась все время, пока я тут стоял и оглядывался, а вожатый мой, поотстав, переминался с ноги на ногу там, откуда едва был виден первый череп. 

И что-то было не так. Не здесь, а в моей голове. Какая-то мышь тихо, но настойчиво грызла мой мозг, намекая на связи, которых разум пока не видел. Что-то такое, что раньше казалось мне неестественным, но отсюда словно само произрастало. Что-то такое, о чем не говорили прежде, или говорили обиняками. Что-то такое, что и сам я боялся обсуждать: не из физического страха, а потому, что опасался быть принятым за безумного, или же и в самом деле боялся обезуметь, если приму за данность сущее безумие. Нет, не это дурацкое кресло, о котором все мне твердят, будто сговорились. 

Доминус исчез, но вместо него кто-то появился. Кто-то такой, о ком раньше не слыхивали. Человек, носящий голову оленя. Кто-то такой, кто чувствует себя в облике языческого бога так, словно в нем родился. Кто-то… умный. С образованием, потому что нечто похожее на этого бога-оленя, прекрасного самца с ветвистыми рогами маячило у меня где-то на краю сознания, как будто встречалось мне в одной из многочисленных мифологий. 

Не может ли быть так, что, найдя это существо, мы тем самым найдем доминуса? А впрочем — я хихикнул в несвойственной себе манере! — это ведь вполне может оказаться и пастор? Вот ужо сниму я ему рогатую голову с плеч.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *  
Обойтись без остановок не удалось: потратив почти час на наперченный, залитый жиром паприкаш в одной из придорожных харчевен, мы въехали в город около четырех пополудни. Дневной Золонк, придавленный беспощадным оногурским зноем, совершенно не походил на тот, по которому мы с Багамери и Шаролтом катили совсем недавно — по тому городу меня везли ночью вслепую, а здесь как будто было на что посмотреть, было бы лишь желание. Впрочем, и дорога далась мне нелегко: полпути я бесцельно глядел в окно, полпути пребывал в странном забытьи, похожем на сон; картины, которые мне мерещились, пришлись бы впору разве что семнадцатилетнему школяру, бегущему шалой мечтою прочь от казенной латыни, или инквизитору Темных Веков, возбуждающемуся тем же самым. Стоит ли говорить, что непременными участниками моих кошмаров были приснопамятная Тульва Отта, оленеголовый и продолговатый камень в лесной чаще?

Жандармское управление располагалось за невысокой железной решеткой: и само здание, и плац перед ним, и даже решетка сияли бескомпромиссной чистотой, присущей нашему роду службы. Увидев эту картину, возчик как будто струхнул, утер багровую от жары лысину и тотчас попросил разрешения, доставив меня, стать «во-о-он в том кабаке на углу». Я посмотрел: кабак прозывался «Голова оленя» и украшен был побелевшим от времени рогатым черепом. Превозмогши неприятное колотье в левом боку, я взял с возчика обещание подъехать завтра с утра и отпустил с богом.

На радушный прием я не рассчитывал, полагая, что увижу нечто похожее на иберийскую «siesta», и мне придется потрясать своими полномочиями, и пинками заставлять должностных лиц исполнять их обязанности, однако, едва зайдя, обнаружил, что ошибся самым вдохновляющим образом.

Дежурный, принявший мои бумаги и потом сопроводивший наверх, как будто не знал, петь ли мне хвалы или творить знак от сглаза. Начальник управления, господин Лоранффи, типичный оногур — это, я вам скажу, уже характеристика! — плотный и усатый, был в одних со мной чинах, но гораздо старше годами. Когда я представился, на лице его отразилась та же игра чувств, что минутой раньше я наблюдал у дежурного:

— Полицей-майор Кауль? Наслышаны! Вы ведь в первый раз в Оногурии? Хочу отдать вам должное: так скоро раскрыть такое сложное дело!

— Прошу прощения, раскрыть? Я не ослышался?

Он кисло улыбнулся — все похвалы мне оборачивались нареканиями ему:

— Разве не вашими трудами арестован некий Келеп Абош?

Я начал раздражаться. Полицей-майор то ли попросту завидовал мне, то ли считал арест Келепа ошибкой — мало ли, может и он тоже из этих — честный оногур! — и менее всего мне хотелось разбираться в его мотивах. Лесть его была тяжеловесна и неубедительна, куда вернее я списал бы ее на сарказм. Однако же Лоранффи был мне нужен — и оттого, вежливо улыбнувшись в ответ, я кивнул:

— Не меньшая заслуга принадлежит лейтенанту Этилю, — честный оногур кроется честным оногуром, проявившим перед лицом, так сказать, большую доблесть. — Вот, взгляните, — и протянул ему представление, которое набросал еще в деревне.

Он на мгновение стал похож на человека:

— Лейтенант Этиль, конечно же! Доминус Багамери на днях известил меня, что лейтенанта разрешено перевезти к нему в усадьбу, где ему обеспечат должный уход.

Может, он и Этилю завидует?

— Доминус Багамери? — переспросил я. — Он все еще здесь?

Лоранффи пожал плечами:

— Я удивлен, что вы не поинтересовались местонахождением домны Ниники. Впрочем, отлично вас понимаю: вы свое дело сделали, теперь пришла пора пожинать плоды, мы же можем управиться с остальным.

Я не сдержал изумления:

— Сделал? Что же именно?

— Обнаружили виновника исчезновения доминуса Нина, конечно.

— О чем вы, господин полицей-майор? Или… — мне вдруг пришла в голову невероятная доселе мысль, — или Келеп признался в убийстве?

Мой собеседник смутился было, но потом открыл один из ящиков стола, извлек растрепанную стопку бумаг и протянул мне. Я взглянул: на верхней красовалось плохо отпечатанное изображение короны, в котором я опознал Святую корону Оногурии — сказать по правде, только по венчающему сей головной убор кресту, покосившемуся вправо! — а ниже следовали строчки: «Оногур, зовет отчизна, выбирай, пока не поздно, примириться с рабской долей или жить на вольной воле».

На других листах наличествовали вирши того же качества, портреты, в которых вряд ли узнал бы себя и сам изображенный, и неизменные призывы к свержению имперской власти.

— Что это?

— Это, извольте видеть, наш позор, — лицо Лоранффи сделалось кислым, и это было, наконец, его естественное выражение. — Среди моих подчиненных нашелся изменник, польстившийся то ли на деньги, то ли на дешевые идейки. Сперва он выносил написанные Келепом вирши, — он ткнул пальцем в бумагу, — очевидно способствуя их распространению, а потом, фигурально выражаясь, вынес и его самого — помог совершить побег.

Я потерял дар речи. В отличие от Лоранффи, я уже успел разувериться в причастности Келепа к моему делу, но нападение на почтовой станции и раны Этиля были достаточным поводом для самостоятельного расследования! И вот!..

— Вы вправе упомянуть об этом в своем рапорте, полицей-майор, — вздохнул жандарм. — Но я надеюсь, что ко времени вашего прибытия в Виндобону оба — и преступник, и сообщник — будут пойманы.

— Но я не собираюсь в Виндобону, — начал я. — И я не думаю, что побег свидетельствует о несомненной вине Келепа в исчезновении доминуса Нина…

— А о чем же? — удивился он.

Спорить с ним я посчитал бесполезным — тем более, что намеревался добиться своего. Как бы ни обидели меня обвинения пастора Орто, я вовсе не собирался им следовать — и не хотел фабриковать дело, воспользовавшись для этого любым подставившимся подозреваемым. 

— О том, что у Келепа, как вы справедливо заметили, были пособники. Я полагаю, что одним из них может быть назван некий Денец Гал, во владениях Нина более известный как Вадаш…

— О! — Лоранффи вздернул вверх палец. — Вот оно! Вы гений, полицей-майор, право слово, вы гений! Теперь все встало на свои места!

Похвала неожиданно оказалась мне приятна, даже такая дешевая.

— Очень рад, что вы придерживаетесь того же мнения! Я намереваюсь как можно быстрее разыскать этого Вадаша и арестовать его — а если у него сыщутся сообщники, то и их тоже. Думаю, взвода жандармов мне будет довольно, хотя не откажусь и от двух…

— Вы сказали — взвода? — брови его поползли вверх, а от воодушевления жандармского не осталось и следа. — Но когда же?..

— Завтра поутру, иначе будет поздно.

Он развел руками:

— Никак невозможно, прошу извинить меня, господин Кауль, и не держать обиды! Наш комитат — тихое место, до сих пор мы обходились малым числом, а сейчас — сами посудите, никого нет! Ловят Келепа! И Этиль еще прикован к постели. Завтра утром я могу разве что послать курьера…

Я перебил его:

— Сколько ждать?

— Три дня, — ответил он твердо. — В самом лучшем случае.

Такого я не предвидел. Торчать здесь еще три дня? Где будет Вадаш через три дня? И сколько будет прокламаций в его защиту через три дня? Ну нет!

— В таком случае прошу направить ваш взвод, как только он объявится, в деревню Хотван, где я квартирую, а пока…

Он закивал, как будто готовый на все.

— А пока мне потребуется пустой кабинет, бумага, перья, раскладная койка… и побольше горячей воды.

— Отчего же кабинет? — возопил Лоранффи.

Но я был непреклонен.

Как долго я просидел, стараясь изложить в бумаге все, чему был свидетелем — неизвестно. На востоке уже начинало светлеть, когда я отдал запечатанный конверт дежурному, улегся на койку и погрузился в неспокойный сон.

* * *  
Заехать в городской дом Багамери я положил себе еще вчера и, как оказалось, не зря: присутствие барина самым поразительным образом переменило поведение обленившихся без догляда слуг. Привратник, по-видимому, запомнивший меня с прошлого визита, низко поклонился и провел наверх. Я почувствовал себя совсем другой персоной.

Доминус завтракал. За большим столом он сидел один — разумеется, во главе. За его спиной застыли двое лакеев: первый с блестящим серебряным кофейником, пускавшим по потолку веселые зайчики, второй — с блюдом ветчины, которую как раз брал серебряными же щипцами, чтобы положить на тарелку. Увидев меня, доминус простер ко мне объятия — однако же с места не встал! — и грудным басом повелел садиться и разделить с ним скромную трапезу.

— Вот кого не чаял увидеть! Какими судьбами?

Я объяснил, не вдаваясь в подробности, затруднения местной жандармерии. Багамери  
сочувственно покивал — как видно, Лоранффи и ему не нравился.

— Так, может, завтра вместе поедем? — спросил он. — И мне не ждать кареты из имения, и тебе в компании веселее. Ты ведь все одно на моей карете с моим кучером?

Пришлось рассказать ему про его кучера, и барин, выслушав меня и потемнев лицом, меня же в том и обвинил:

— Распустил ты его! Не надо было ему потакать, а теперь чего уж… Слаб человек. Ладно, поедем на том, что есть, кто он ни на есть. И лейтенанта своего навестишь, устал он, небось, с одними бабами — ни чертыхнуться, ни почесаться! Поручусь, мои красавицы ему вздохнуть не дадут спокойно, так и будут докучать. И ведь выросли, а все бы им в куклы играть!

— Как он?

— Лекарь сказал — заживает, как на собаке! — Багамери ухмыльнулся. — Мы здесь, в Оногурии, либо сразу помираем, либо скоро на ноги встаем, лечиться да залеживаться не любим.

Я припомнил гусиный жир, которым Этиль пытался врачевать свои ожоги, и кивнул, соглашаясь. Предложение Багамери было из тех, от каких невозможно отказаться, к тому же я к удивлению своему обнаружил, что начинаю привыкать к шумному и самоуправному местному князьку и даже находить своеобразное удовольствие в его обществе. Я, конечно, всю дорогу недоумевал, зачем понадобилось Этиля, тяжко раненного в Золонке, трясти по дорогам на уход и поправку в загородное имение, а не перевезти, если уж так хочется, например вот сюда, но заподозрил, что для немеша и его дочерей — храни их всех бог! — все сорта гостеприимства и благотворительности сводились скорее к процессу, нежели к результату. Вот я от всей широты душевной оказал, а если ты при этом, к примеру, помер — ну господня, видимо, воля.

Присутствие немеша сказалось на мне благотворно: я проспал несколько часов, не мучаясь никакими видениями, в карете отведал ветчины, холодной дичи и яблочного пирога, которыми нас снабдили в дорогу, и даже позволил себе выпить вина.

К «Четырем дорогам» мы подъехали в прекрасном расположении духа: Багамери даже собрался спеть, но здесь мне, к счастью, удалось переключить его внимание на что-то другое.

По дороге я успел расспросить, как к самовольной отлучке барышень отнеслась домна Багамерика — интерес при том у меня был исключительно душеведческий! — и в ответ получил лишь вздох:  
доминус был откровенно рад, что не присутствовал при водворении дочерей под крышу отчего дома, но признаваться в этом не спешил.

Имение встретило нас девственной тишиной, какая, должно быть, царила в раю до грехопадения — правда, тут я задумался, было ли в раю столь же жарко. Заскучавший на крыльце слуга тотчас опомнился и доложил, что домна Багамерика мужа сегодня не ждала, а потому с утра уехала в гости к соседям, барышня Желлике читает на веранде, недавно приказывала принести ей холодного лимонаду, а инженер Шаролт с утра на болотах и только к вечеру явится.

— А что барышня Лилла?

Об этом слуга не знал — сказал только, что на обеде барышня Лилла была, а теперь, должно быть, вернулась к себе.

— Ну что, отдохнешь сперва, или сразу пойдем к твоему лейтенанту? — спросил меня немеш.

Я выбрал второе. Комната, которую отвели Этилю, располагалась на первом этаже; мы проследовали по коридору, застеленному ковром, Багамери подошел к дверям и толкнул их, отворяя.

Я понял, что дело нечисто, только воткнувшись носом ему меж лопаток.

Багамери застыл на пороге, почти совершенно заслоняя собой вход, потом вдруг засипел  
и начал оседать. Я машинально подхватил его, хотел было позвать на помощь — и тоже, к  
счастью, остолбенел. Старый немеш оказался кругом прав, хотя и не тою правотой, каковая его обрадовала бы: лейтенанту действительно… эээ… досаждали. По спине его, широкой и смуглой, перехваченной белой полосою бинта, катился пот; я видел, как скользит по простыне колено, обтянутое полотняными нижними штанами, как дрожат руки, когда он раз за разом поднимается и опускается, вверх и вниз, почти со стонами хватая воздух; как длинные завитые волосы мечутся по подушке — и как вздрагивает под ним пышное облако кружевных нижних юбок, без всякого сомнения, принадлежащих барышне Лилле.

Только сейчас я понял, что нас они просто не заметили. Отчаянно надеясь пусть не поправить положение, но хотя бы избежать немедленной расправы, и готовый воспользоваться здесь всем, включая удар, если бы таковой приключился с немешем, едва удерживая навалившееся на меня тело, я ногою прикрыл дверь и поволок Багамери по коридору, задыхаясь от усилия и прикидывая, когда уже можно будет с безопасностью звать на помощь.

Крик мой перебудил все сонное царство: примчались не только слуги, но и барышня Желлике с компаньонкой, незнакомая мне особа в белом чепце — должно быть, сиделка, а вскоре после нее — и сама барышня Лилла, как ни в чем не бывало и без капли стыда. Через пять минут Багамери уже отмахивался от собравшихся, как медведь на охоте от собак, громогласно восклицая, что сомлел от жары, бывает, и если все сейчас же не разойдутся, то точно его в гроб вгонят.

Он выпил воды, затем — валериановых капель, на которых настояла сиделка, и непреклонно заявил, что пойдет-таки со мной к лейтенанту.

Визит наш оказался кратким: лейтенант предсказуемо выглядел утомленным, пожаловался на плохое самочувствие и признался, что хотел бы поспать. Если б я не успел узнать его лучше, пожалуй, и поверил бы, но мой-то Этиль скорее умер бы, чем начал жаловаться. Еще раз посетовав про себя на дурное влияние, какое оказывают женщины и на лучших из нас, я с опаской отправился вместе с Багамери на полдник.

— Сегодня поедешь? — спросил он угрюмо.

Я кивнул. Думаю, теперь он сам желал бы избавиться от меня — свидетеля — столь же сильно, как до того — оказать мне расположение и поддержку. Я его понимал.

— Свежую лошадь возьми, — велел он, на минуту задумался, и вдруг рубанул ребром ладони в воздухе. — И я с тобой, прррропади оно вдоль и поперек!

Я изумленно уставился на него.

— Думаешь, Багамери последний ум потерял? — с горечью сказал он. — Думаешь, я позабыл, что там увидел, или решил, что помстилось в бреду? Голову напекло? Да только мне теперь одно остается — молчать. Говорить я после буду, когда пойдет молва, что старый Багамери Итемер обеих дочерей выдал за простолюдинов! И что я скажу? Нам и Шаролт-то казался неподходящим в зятья, но, правду молвить, лучше уж Шаролт…

* * *  
Из-за задержки, вызванной всеми этими драматическими обстоятельствами, мы выехали под вечер, и, поскольку все еще были скандализированы происшедшим, всю дорогу хранили молчание. Багамери, пожалуй, последний человек, чьему обществу я оказался бы рад, однако я уже понял, что если немеш желает принимать участие в приключениях, его и бычьей упряжкой не оттащишь. А также он явно не хотел оставаться в доме. Не желал он и разговаривать о чем бы то ни было, и, уважая его молчание, я стал смотреть в окно, в который раз обдумывая свои действия.

Поднялся сильный ветер, нагнал тучи, дождь барабанил по просмоленной парусине фартука кареты. Со своей стороны я был ему даже рад: тяжкая гроза собиралась весь день, и только сейчас стало легче дышать. 

И чем дальше заезжали мы в пустошь, тем сильнее я ощущал себя не в своей тарелке. Не то, чтобы мой дух был сильно угнетен всем увиденным и сказанным, и совесть тоже меня не слишком терзала: в конце концов, выполняя свои обязанности, я мог оказаться совершенно прав. Я не кисейная барышня… Впрочем, и кисейные барышни, которых я имел удовольствие наблюдать в этом деле, продемонстрировали и характер, и волю, и недюжинную храбрость. 

Я размышлял о безумии. Безумие делает человека изгоем, не щадя даже королей. Безумцев запирают, и хотя я не знал, как их лечат, просачивались слухи, что безумцы долго не живут, и общество, в целом, считает это нормальным. Безумцы обществу не нужны. Безумие — это проклятие. 

А чем еще я мог бы объяснить те свои приступы? Я будто стоял по колено в черной воде, во тьме кромешной, и она поднималась мне до горла, а после и вовсе смыкалась над головой — к счастью, ненадолго. Я выныривал и отплевывался, но воспоминание оставалось со мной. Что, если это будет продолжаться? Что, если я не вынырну? Как научиться предчувствовать это, как обезопасить себя и других. Впрочем, сказать по правде, другие меня не слишком волновали. Не было оснований предполагать, что я способен навредить другим. Хуже всего была бы потеря лица, доброго имени и, как непременное следствие — места на службе. 

— Далеко еще? — прервал молчание Багамери.

Я выглянул наружу. Мрак был сплошной, фонари нашего экипажа, окруженные слабым ореолом света, рассеянного дождем, выглядели жалко. Я переадресовал вопрос немеша кучеру — сиречь возчику, и тот откликнулся: мол, недалеко, мы как раз в том месте, где останавливались давеча, и барин — то есть я! — ходил смотреть Проклятое место. 

— Стой! — приказал я. 

Багамери посмотрел на меня с изумлением. 

— Езжайте в деревню, — распорядился я. — устраивайтесь там. Мне надо…

Я затруднился сказать, что именно мне тут вдруг стало надо, но решил не объяснять. Мол, имперская служба. На самом деле тьма моя в этот момент дошла мне до колен, я почувствовал ее и решил не бежать, но встретить ее и разобраться с нею, елико возможно, пока мы оба здесь. 

Багамери начал было протестовать, навязывать мне свои решения и образ действий, но время, когда я с ним считался, прошло. Я спрыгнул с подножки кареты в грязь, уйдя в нее по щиколотку, снял с крюка один из фонарей, предварительно проверив, насколько его хватит. 

— Езжайте, — повторил я для возчика. — Я найду дорогу. Я тут уже проходил.

Я не стал говорить, что мне представлялось совершенно невозможным сбиться с этой дороги: оттуда тянуло тьмой, она стекала оттуда как река, мне следовало лишь придерживаться ее русла. 

Я не знал, почему именно сегодня, сейчас, под проливным дождем. Когда мы были тут утром, я не чувствовал ничего: как будто вышел на сцену, где все было фальшивым… ну кроме камня, разумеется. Но сейчас что-то существенным образом изменилось, и я должен был быть там, меня тянуло туда всей моей натурой, и это было сильнее моего разума и моего чувства самосохранения. И, хуже всего, это чувство было мне уже знакомо. Я ничего не желал сильнее, чем разобраться, какая магия швырнула меня на колени перед Тульвой Оттой, хотя в глубине души подозревал, что и это желание порождено тою же магией. 

Итак, я двинулся вверх по тропе, оставив позади себя вопящих возчика и Багамери, всецело отдавшись дождю и звукам бури. Грязь чавкала у меня под ногами, стекала со склона, придорожные пересохшие болота жадно напитывались водой. Ветер гулял в кустарнике, а рощи на холмах просто гудели от ветра. Мне крепко досталось от колючих ветвей, но я шел быстро, быстрее, чем в прошлый раз, потому что я был целеустремлен. 

Мне повезло: хоть я и оскальзывался, но не упал ни разу. Сперва мне помогал фонарь, а после я увидел огонь и шел уже на него, как ни странно мне было думать об огне в лесу в такую лютую бурю. С другой стороны: а что здесь и сейчас не было странным?

Горел огонь в глазницах конских черепов, но я не был ни испуган, ни удивлен. Кроме того, полыхали смоляные факелы, воткнутые в землю вокруг камня. Густая листва сверху прикрывала их от дождя, и, оказавшись на вершине холма, стоя в устье тропинки, я был вроде как в темном партере и смотрел на освещенную сцену, не в силах сделать более ни шага вверх. 

Я не был здесь один. На камне в родовых муках корчилась женщина в испятнанной кровью рубахе, та самая женщина, что была виною моего безумия. Мокрые волосы, черные как ночь, струились по этой чудовищной пародии на алтарь, вопль за воплем исторгались из рта, раззявленного в ночь. Она не была тут одна, но та, что ей помогала, показалась мне существом незначительным: мне было смутно знакомо ее бледное испуганное лицо. Так, взирая на роскошное тело богини в золотом свете, ты никогда не обращаешь внимания на ту, что отдергивает занавесь. Служанка не имеет значения ни для кого, кроме художника, который ее выписал. Она — Аннея Луса! — была не больше карлика, скорчившегося в изножье, того, что всегда в тени.

Сказать, что мне сделалось страшно — это ничего не сказать. Все вокруг перекосило. Твердь земная встала дыбом, хляби разверзлись, на каждом дереве как будто разинулся исковерканный криком рот. Звуки, извне пробивавшиеся мне в мозг, не имели в своем происхождении ничего естественного, я был здесь чужим, я не имел права тут быть. Я был их жертвой, приносимой этой земле, разделяемой по капле на всех алчущих — по крайней мере все, чем я был, они хотели себе в жертву. Кто бы ни были эти они. В тот момент это было единственным, что я понимал во всей полноте и ясности. Я был их законной жертвой, стоящий в устье тропинки, словно в глотке этой земли, поглощенный ночью. Я был здесь, потому что они были здесь, и они были здесь потому, что сюда был привлечен я. 

И я не мог уйти, хотя мучительно хотел оказаться в другом месте. Я видел, не отрывая взора, как окровавленный младенец покинул материнское лоно и упал на руки вспоможеницы; как мать, еще не переведя духа, потребовала его себе. Прижала к груди, поцеловала в макушку: хотя с моего места он был не более прекрасен, чем свежеободранный ягненок. А после протянула его в сторону тьмы, и я осознал, что не один стою здесь наблюдателем. Прекрасный бог, увенчанный рогами, помедлив, шагнул к свету и остановился на границе: отблески плясали на его мускулистой груди, словно лепили ее из пламени и теней. Он принял свое дитя, как принял бы любой смертный мужчина — с некоторой долей неуверенности, словно опасаясь навредить существу столь малому и доставшемуся ценой столь жестоких мук. Потом вновь вложил ребенка в руки вспоможеницы: доверяя того матери, словно бы до поры. Повернулся и исчез, мне показалось, с облегчением. 

Впрочем, я тут же забыл о нем, или думал, что забыл: контуры действительности вокруг меня исказились. Гигантская глотка, в зеве которой я стоял, вдруг пришла в движение, мускулы ее сократились в глотательном усилии. И, стоя на месте, я вдруг полетел куда-то, не сомневаясь, что буду переварен, и противясь этому из последних сил моего слабеющего разума. То не стена сплошного кустарника была сбоку от меня, а упругая, колеблющаяся нутряная стенка, тропинка колебалась под ногами, ровно была не сложена из песка и камня, а сплетена из мускульных волокон, и весь я был внутри, и только свет, исходящий из черепов, насаженных на колья, удалялся, пока я не потерял его из виду, и я бежал вниз, следуя за бегущей вниз водой — сперва по щиколотку в ней, потом, запинаясь, по колено, пока, потеряв дорогу, не оказался в полной и кромешной черноте.


	13. Chapter 13

**Часть 3. Осень**

Пятьсот слов на тему «Что я делаю в этом месте» и даже, может быть, «Как я дошел до жизни такой». Немного самоиронии никого еще не погубило, а сельскому пастору и вовсе вещь полезная, если он надеется прожить свой век и сойти в могилу в здравом уме и при некотором уважении окружающих… вне зависимости от того, кто будет его тогда окружать. 

Итак, сельский пастор. Участь прискорбная, должность унылая, каковой десять лет назад пугали друг дружку студенты в пору, когда Орто Карой был еще личинкой. Промежуточная ступень между местными барами и их крепостными, приглашаемый за господский стол как будто ради интеллигентного общества, но на деле — для ровного счета, чтобы компаньонки и приживалки не оставались без соседа и собеседника. Никаких перспектив академической карьеры — противу тех, что светят и греют оставшимся при кафедре. Благосостояние, зависящее от таланта поддакивать, и никакого личного времени. Наравне с доктором, если в этой глуши вообще есть доктор. Спиться, погрязнуть в мелких никчемных интрижках, в лучшем случае — до скончания века выращивать розы. Эка невидаль, в этой земле любой может вырастить розы.

Посему немудрено, что тех, у кого нашлись деньги или связи, чаша сия миновала, а личинка Орто Кароя утешала себя тем, что всякая вещь выглядит иначе, если взглянуть на нее с иной стороны. Проще говоря, все зависит от отношения к делу. И к людям. 

Студенческое братство их сложилось, должно быть, под счастливой звездой: связи не распались, хотя и приняли со временем характер переписки и редких встреч не всех и не со всеми. К тому же и прогресс не стоял на месте, тащился, шатко ли валко ли, вослед передовым идеям более развитых стран, и даже сельский пастор мог теперь выписывать научные журналы и посылать в них статьи. Один из приятелей, обсуждая тему сельского пасторства Орто Кароя, после всех приличествующих случаю вздохов и сожалений, обмолвился о счастливом характере пастора Орто, позволявшем ему не то, чтобы отыскивать себе место, но любое место делать своим и пребывать в нем в неколебимом равновесии, о том, что он, подобно воде, способен принять форму любого сосуда. Мол, пастор от бога. Карой с горячностью ответил на это, что ничего подобного, что он чувствует себя до крайности неловко, будучи описан в столь возвышенном тоне и изысканных философических сравнениях, и что он твердо убежден: человек способен склониться к злу исключительно от скуки или будучи ведом дурным примером, но сила и красота примера доброго многажды превосходят притягательность примера злого и расположены творить чудеса. На что его корреспондент немедленно объявил его идеалы убогими и ограниченными, а способность человеческой общности творить добро — зависящей от достатка жизненно важного ресурса в ее распоряжении, и еще от вожака, который поведет за собой это стадо. Благоразумно обойдя вниманием вопрос о вожаке — поскольку он и так уже ссылался в этом дискурсе на добрый пример! — Карой ответил, что в таком случае ему остается только молиться за достаток оного ресурса, и способствовать этому достатку всеми иными доступными ему средствами. Корреспондент на том сменил тон и завершил прения пассажем о несчастном неудачнике, вызывающем презрение, и счастливом неудачнике, вызывающем зависть.

Итак, со временем Орто Карой оброс искренним интересом к людям, тем более ярким, если он смотрел на них как на персонажей литературных, он прижился в деревне Хотван и сделался ее неофициальным летописцем. Молодые назначенцы в деревне часто начинают писать мемуары: записки молодого врача, к примеру, или даже ветеринара. В бога верили здесь все, а Орто Карой был — специалист. Посредник. Его все касалось. К нему шли со всем. Сгодился даже имперской полиции в уголовном деле!

Так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что сельский староста в желтой косматой бунде топтался на пороге пасторского дома, приглашая пастора Кароя почтить праздник святого Иштвана — и то ли благословить своим присутствием восходящее к язычеству действо, то ли самому вовлеченну быть — этакий деревенский вариант круговой поруки, будто одного святого Иштвана им недостаточно. Крестьяне, разумеется, все как один были честными реформатами, которым еженедельно внушали, что нет и не может быть никаких особенных святых, и что равно свят всякий, принявший обряд крещения, но святой Иштван был… свят, и его не стоило трогать. Не побороть.

Оный святой был в своей семье первым христианином, при вполне традиционных отце и братьях, и Орто Карой пока не выяснил, почему именно его образ ассоциировался с плодородием земли, а праздник католические святцы приурочивали к сбору урожая. Впрочем, у него был заготовлен замечательный ответ на вопросы такого рода: так исторически сложилось! Посему он, недолго думая, сунул в сумку тетрадь и карандаш, вскочил на лошадь, заботливо приведенную для него старостой, и последовал за тем в поле, где предстояло главное веселье предстоящего дня — первая осенняя рубка капусты. 

Капуста в Оногурии не просто рядовой овощ, ровня каким-то моркови, луку и перцу. Капуста — имя ее однокоренное голове! — почитай, национальный символ. Один из древних императоров Pax Romania, отрекшись от престола на старости лет, уехал сюда выращивать капусту, и был, хронисты пишут, счастлив. Капусту множеством способов заготавливают на зиму в крестьянских хозяйствах и экспортируют на все четыре стороны света. Капуста — первая статья дохода государства, а мясо — лишь вторая. 

Стояла вторая половина сентября, уж не жарко, уж падали на землю первые заморозки, и пока пастор со старостой скакали к месту праздника — господским полям Нинов! — конские колени обволакивал туман. Пешим ходом тою же дорогой шли крестьяне, в тумане их голоса звучали близко и звонко, и все говорили об одном. О капусте. Юмор был черный, висельный — и недаром, ведь они несли с собой острые тесаки, а капуста — она однокоренная голове. Идем головы рубить, сравнимся — кто шибче. Полтораста лет как прогнали с этой земли захватчиков-орхан, так что доблесть управляться с тесаком в Оногурии почитай что воинская. 

Битва на грядах разгорелась и шла своим чередом, после подоспели бабы с ребятишками: кидали и кидали кочаны в кучи, носили в подолах, где и пинками гнали по земле, а по дороге тем временем уже скрипели телеги, на которых все это вывозить. Передняя украшена была вязками поздней пшеницы и всяким прочим овощем, собранным в гирлянды, на козлах сидел возчик, ряженый Иштваном, сильно похожим на черта, потому что из всех средств для гримировки были у него только пакля и жженая пробка. Иштван свистел и щелкал кнутом, норовя ожечь каждого, кто оказался бы поблизости, а каждый, в свою очередь, так и норовил угодить под кнут, потому что примета была добрая. 

Пастор Орто при приближении телеги сделал шаг назад: ему показалось, будто возчик взглянул на него с явной благодарностью. Это было понятно: господин пастор позаботился о том, чтобы уберечь беднягу ряженого от искуса, а то кто его знает, может, господин пастор и сам бы хотел получить на свою спину благословение, а с другой стороны — может, ему все это язычество до крайности богопротивно, вот как простому возчику угадать? Ты уж, господин пастор, сам решай, до какой степени в наших игрищах участвуешь. 

И когда сквозь гиканье и прибаутки вдруг послышались причитания и плач, в этом тоже не было ничего настолько уж неожиданного. Все ж рубщики вовсю размахивали острыми тесаками, могли и пораниться, и зацепить кого в тумане, и даже ребенок мог по глупости попасть под замах. Здесь пастор мог бы помочь разве что как любой здравомыслящий мужчина, но тем не менее фигура в желтой косматой шубе направилась прямо к нему — и с ним один из рубщиков, понурый, утративший весь свой задор, с которым только что врубался в неприятельские ряды. Усы его висели, поседевшие от росы.

— Господин пастор Карой, — сказал староста будто через силу. — Взгляните, будьте так добры — небывалое это что-то, и не нашего ума дела. Страшно людям этак-то продолжать, и непонятно, можно ли это есть. 

В руках у старосты был кочан, неободраный еще, в зеленых топорщащихся листьях, словно дитя в пеленах, но держал он его осторожно, с брезгливостью, и к животу не прижимал. 

— Вот, — повторил он, — посмотрите. 

И повернул кочан обрубком кочерыги пастору к лицу. И уж на что пастор мнил себя человеком цивилизованным и чуждым всякой косности, и то он в первую секунду отшатнулся, и лишь потом взялся рассмотреть, что ему подали. 

Кочерыга на срубе была красной, как мясо, и капустный сок, каплями выступавший из нее, в точности смотрелся как капли крови. 

— И все они такие, — резюмировал староста, упреждая закономерный вопрос. — Люди говорят, что не будут это ни рубить, ни есть. Да кто ж такое купит?

Знатно пошутил нынче Святой Иштван.

* * *  
В переговорах со старостой домна Ниника испробовала и посулы, и угрозы, однако ничего не добилась: люди отказывались прикасаться к проклятой капусте, и урожай остался гнить в полях. 

— Кто-то играет со мною в леди Макбет, — сказала она пастору в присутствии Лусы Аннеи. — Дескать, гнев земли и окровавленные руки убийцы, с поправкой на местный колорит: рассчитывает, что я где-то дам слабину. Может ли что-то такое быть в земле? Что-то красящее?

— Я бы сказал — наверняка, в земле или в воде. Но в таком случае нашим главным вопросом в этом деле должно быть не «что», а «кто».

— Да кто бы ни был, — ответила домна пренебрежительно. — Но если он всерьез полагает, будто убийца я, это означает, что сам он не убийца — иначе он наверняка знал бы, что это не я. 

— Кто-то желает воспользоваться вашей ситуацией?

— Я не знаю, каковы его остальные цели, но крестьян он уже вывел из повиновения. Они неглупые люди… в основном, и понимают значение слова «убыток». Я даже сама ела проклятую капусту, и уже два дня как жива и здорова, как видите.

Красноречивое молчание пастора заставило ее переспросить:

— Или, быть может, со мною что-то не так, а я не вижу?

— Вы изменились, домна, — серьезно сказал пастор. — Изменились быстро, необъяснимо, я не сказал бы, что в худшую сторону, но сейчас вы совершенно не то, чем вас много лет до сих пор считали остальные. Многие люди сочтут оскорблением одно то, что вы сломали их представление о себе. Ни образование, ни происхождение тут не помогут. Перемена в вас, домна, она для людей что-то вроде, прошу меня извинить, кровоточащей капусты. 

— Не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, — но глаза отвела. 

Впрочем, у пастора сложилось впечатление, что она сделала это исключительно ради вежливости… или ради маскировки. Спряталась за чашечкой чая, но спрятала не слабость, а пушки.

— Если кто-то рассчитывает вас победить, он будет весьма разочарован. Для большинства тех, кто полагает, будто знает вас и знает правила игры, это будет новость. 

Он сказал это спокойно, не допуская ни тени сомнения в своих словах, так, словно разъяснял крестьянам помыслы творца.

— У меня есть к вам просьба, господин Орто. Возможно, несколько деликатного свойства. 

Домна наклонилась через разделявший их столик и передала пастору конверт с печатью судебного управления комитата. 

— Мне предстоит завтра присутствовать на процедуре официального объявления мертвым пропавшего доминуса Нина. Здесь меня уведомляют о визите в Сухой Ручей представителя комитатского суда, и будут еще родственники, в частности сестра моего мужа, и я подозреваю, что их семья желала бы составить мне в моем деле некоторые проблемы. Мне было бы приятно знать, что есть человек, поддерживающий меня, и способный дать разумный совет.

— Я не думаю, что вы, домна, испытываете нужду в разуме и советах, но почту за честь держать вашу сторону даже молча. 

Ниника взглянула на пастора испытующе. 

— Я знаю, что завещание моего мужа подписано вами и доминусом Багамери Я, разумеется, не прошу вас нарушить ваше слово поверенного и до срока сообщить мне, какова в нем моя доля. Однако для того, чтобы удержать в руках все это хозяйство, мне нужна определенность. Постановление суда признает моего мужа мертвым, и тогда мы имеем право вскрыть завещание, каковое завещание либо объявит меня безоговорочной наследницей, либо назовет на эту роль кого-то другого, чья голова и станет впредь болеть обо всех этих чудесах. Я отвечаю за людей и за землю, и не хочу, чтобы кто-то пользовался в своих интригах моим подвешенным состоянием. 

— Я, разумеется, не имею права досрочно посвятить вас в детали завещания, домна Ниника. Однако я намекнул бы, что вы обеспечены по закону и совести, и не должны беспокоиться более, чем это необходимо. 

* * *  
Кабинет мужа оставался в доме единственной территорией, на которую Ниника как будто опасалась посягать. Разумеется, там все перерыли и выгребли оттуда все бумаги, способные пролить свет на тайну исчезновения доминуса Нина, и все же место это оставалось своего рода запретным: будто бы до тех пор, пока прах его не упокоен, или пока загадка не разрешилась, дух его мог витать здесь, в помещении, где мужчины занимаются делами, и куда женщинам, особенно вздорным, пустоголовым и хорошеньким, вход запрещен, дабы они знали свое место. 

Впрочем, когда кабинет понадобился для дела, домна вошла туда без тени всякого сомнения: сомнения и всякие чувства по этому поводу сейчас были лишними, и уж конечно их не стоило демонстрировать на людях.

Агошта заняла место во главе благородного собрания, за столом, обитым кожей цвета запекшейся крови, остальные разместились на стульях вдоль стен. Руки им пришлось положить на колени, что поневоле придало всем присутствующим второстепенные зависимые позы. 

Рядом с домной занял почетное место мэтр Тот из комитатского суда, он прибыл с помощником, у которого были полные руки бумаг по этому делу: помощник остался стоять за спиною патрона. 

Присутствовал пастор Орто в качестве известного душеприказчика доминуса Нина, а также как персона, ведавшая приходскими книгами и тем самым профессионально заинтересованная в вопросах жизни и смерти. Вторым душеприказчиком был Багамери, но он не приехал. О возможности огласить оное завещание нынче и шла речь, если доминус бесповоротно признан мертвым. 

Заявились также и родственники доминуса, как сообщили они сами — по зову души. Домну Зичику, младшую сестру пропавшего мужа, Ниника видела второй раз в жизни. В первый, на свадьбе, не успела составить о ней никакого мнения. Да тогда она едва ли способна была мнение составлять: в конце концов, это была ее собственная свадьба, гостей было много, и все они слились в единый многоголосый и невнятный фон. Сейчас же необходимость оценки противника множилась женской наблюдательностью и опытом, каковой неизбежно приобретается в свете.

Домна Оргона Зичика была немолода, но моложава, и усердно подчеркивала эту моложавость; если вздернутый нос и вздернутую верхнюю губку подарила ей природа, то уж пышными рукавами и широченной юбкой она могла бы посрамить самый стиль «бидермайер». 

Усадить эту молодящуюся даму на стул было довольно злой шуткой: нынешняя мода предполагала укороченные юбки, с тем, чтобы были видны башмачки. Юбка Зичики была укорочена чуть больше, чем того требовал журнал, и ей, видимо, неоткуда было узнать, что сидеть в юбках «бидермайер» — большое искусство, и лучше бы делать это, подставив под ноги скамеечку. Будучи приподнята коленями, юбка под нижним своим краем бесхитростно демонстрировала не только башмачки, но и оборку ее панталон, и едва ли прямо сейчас это было целью домны Зичики. 

Супруг, очевидно, шел к ней приложением. Доминус Зичи был непомерно худ, сутул и высок, голову его венчали залысины, и при другой жене и в других обстоятельствах он мог бы сойти за умного, или, по крайней мере, ученого мужа. 

— Достоуважаемая домна, дамы, господа, господин пастор — начал мэтр Тот, отвесив пристойный поклон. — Мы собрались здесь, дабы рассмотреть дело о признании умершим нашего земляка и соплеменника, одного из лучших сынов Оногурии — доминуса Нина Хунора Имрода, заведенное по заявлению, сделанному супругой его, домной Ниникой Агоштой.

Столь дика была эта смесь речей судебной и надгробной, что помянутая в речах домна Ниника поморщилась.

Иное дело домна Зичика:

— Как можно! — провозгласила она, вскочив на ноги и тем самым вынуждая всех присутствующих мужчин подняться вместе с нею — грохот вышел изрядный. Платье ее было нарочито пестрым и ярким, выделяясь на фоне черных траурных и серых деловых нарядов. — Доброй и верной жене подобает молить Господа о том, чтобы супруг ее вернулся домой живым и невредимым, а не торопить события сверх всякой меры и приличия…

Мэтр Тот откашлялся и знаком попросил ее сесть. Мужчины сели следом. 

— В силу открывшихся обстоятельств мы сочли возможным принять это дело к рассмотрению. Ибо, — он уставил в потолок указательный палец, — ибо согласно действующему законодательству, если подданный Оногурии пропал без вести при обстоятельствах, прямо указывающих на угрозу его жизни, и поиски его не принесли результата — таковой подданный может быть объявлен умершим через полгода со дня исчезновения, а не через год, как то следует в рядовом случае. Ответил ли я на ваш вопрос, многоуважаемая домна?

— Позвольте, но какие же обстоятельства? — всплеснула руками домна Зичика, вновь всккивая к полному смятению окружающих. — Разве мой брат не посвящал свое время неустанному труду на благо Оногурии, как в ее пределах, так и за ними?! Отчего вы уверены, что ему не поручена важная миссия, о которой он не вправе сообщить людям, — здесь она бросила многозначительный взгляд на домну Нинику, — ограниченным и равнодушным к судьбам Отчизны?!

— Смею вас заверить, достоуважаемая домна, что таковая возможность была нами учтена и проверена. Как вы справедливо заметили, доминус Нин трудился во благо Оногурии — но самые высокие круги в Песте и в Виндобоне не имеют сведений о его местонахождении и также требуют ясности в нашем вопросе, и даже инициировали расследование. Какие вопросы вы могли бы задать облеченным высшей властью, достоуважаемая домна?

Домна Зичика моргнула, супруг бережно придержал ее за руку, мэтр Тот воспользовался моментом и продолжил:

— Суд изучил материалы следствия, которое велось по делу об исчезновении означенного доминуса Нина, и счел, что обстоятельства оного исчезновения прямо указывают на угрозу жизни…

— Следствие! — воскликнула домна Зичика, усидев на этот раз на месте к облегчению всех присутствуюих. — Но хорошо ли оно велось? Кому было поручено?

— Странно, что вы спрашиваете об этом сейчас, милая сестрица, — впервые вмешалась в разговор домна Ниника, и голос ее был полон яда. — Отчего же все эти месяцы вы не давали о себе знать? Где, позволю себе спросить, была ваша родственная любовь до сего дня? 

Мэтр Тот возвел глаза к все тому же потолку, словно его оттуда консультировали высшие силы.

— Вы меня слышали, милая, — не смутилась домна Зичика. — Я была убеждена, что мой брат, как всегда, отсутствует по государственной надобности. Я и сейчас…

— Достоуважаемая домна! Прошу простить меня, но я не могу продолжить, пока не будет внесена ясность: должен ли я понимать ваши слова так, что вы собираетесь опротестовать поданное вашей невесткой заявление? 

Домна Зичика еще раз толкнула мужа, и тот, обреченно вздохнув, произнес:

— Да, дорогая.

— Вы слышали — да, мы собираемся!

Мэтр Тот нервно кивнул:

— Полагаю, таким правом вы обладаете. Однако долг повелевает мне предупредить, что в случае подачи такого процесса вы обязаны назвать место пребывания достоуважаемого доминуса Нина Хунора Имрода и представить свидетелей, видевших его там, либо обеспечить появление его в суде собственной персоной. Замечу еще, что одного словесного свидетельства о том, что пропавшего видели, будет недостаточно: он обязан совершать при том юридически значимые деяния, подтверждать своею подписью договор, сделку, акт юридического или гражданского состояния, или же иной документ, могущий быть предъявленным с целью удостоверения его подлинности. 

Домна Зичика заморгала. Она уже, видимо, соображала, кто мог бы, не побрезговав лжесвидетельством, сообщить суду требуемое, но последним оборотом оружие было выбито из ее ручек, украшенных многочисленными кольцами и браслетами. Однако она тотчас же вспомнила, что есть и другое.

— Но ежели мы не сумеем вовремя отыскать таких доказательств, чем это обернется?

— О сем, достоуважаемая домна, сказано в «Немезиде Терезианской »: все его права и обязанности перейдут к наследникам, указанным в завещании, без различия пола и возраста, как если бы достоуважаемый доминус Нин скончался бы при свидетелях, по воле и слову покойной императрицы.

— Но он же не скончался! — возопила домна Зичика. — И что будет до объявления его умершим? Разве на столь долгое время можно оставить имущество его без присмотра и попечительства?

Руки у Агошты сами собой сжались в кулаки. На мгновение она поймала себя на противоестественном желании — взмахнуть рукою так, чтобы удар кулака пришелся бы аккурат по вздернутому носику домны Зичики. Пожалуй, она и виду крови была бы рада! 

Где-то сбоку громко откашлялся пастор Орто — все вздрогнули и будто стряхнули наважение. Ниника, признаться, о нем забыла, но он о своем слове держать ее сторону не забыл. 

— Помилуйте, почтеннейшая домна, — сказал он примирительно. — Разве оставалось имущество доминуса без присмотра, когда дела надолго вынуждали его покинуть Отечество? Я под присягою готов подтвердить, что хозяйство его оставалось в исправности, и сам доминус Нин никогда другого не утверждал. Могу и иных свидетелей представить, и уверен, что домна не откажет показать ее бухгалтерские книги, если вдруг одних слов недостаточно. 

— Это… это иное дело! — проговорила домна Зичика. — Если над теми, к кому перейдут права, не будет никакой власти, то…

Ножки тяжелого стула оглушительно проскребли по паркету. Ниника готова была вскочить, но тут случилось нечто поистине удивительное: доминус Зичи повернулся к жене и проговорил хриплым — должно быть, от долгого неупотребления — голосом:

— Мы, без сомнения, надеемся на лучшее — не так ли, дорогая?

И, обратившись уже к мэтру Тоту, добавил:

— Так когда, сказали вы, состоится судебное заседание? Мы непременно хотим быть!

Мэтр Тот принял из рук помощника очередную бумагу, вздернул на нос пенсне, несколько секунд водил глазами по строчкам и наконец провозгласил:

— Сим объявляю дело о признании доминуса Нина Хунора Имрода умершим при обстоятельствах, указывающих на несомненную угрозу жизни, принятым к производству! О сроках заседания, на котором будет вынесен вердикт по сему делу, всем заинтересованным лицам будет сообщено отдельно специальным письмом в течение трех дней.

Домна Ниника разжала кулаки и, подхватив со стола колокольчик, поспешно им затрясла, пока Зичика, не приведи господь, не надумала вскакивать снова с очередной неожиданной мыслью в ее причесанной голове.

Как ни хотелось ей избавиться от незваных гостей, положение пока не позволяло: нельзя было отпустить их из дому, не пригласив к столу — если бы она такое допустила, это могло быть обернуто против нее в суде или в сплетнях. Не знает, дескать, правил и не содержит дом. 

Больших обедов она давно уже не устраивала: пожалуй, с той злосчастной ночи, что послужила причиною сегодняшнего разбирательства. Не считать же, право, тот случай, когда пришлось ей оказаться за одним столом с тем полицей-майором, Каулем и его подручным?

Пожалуй, и отвыкла, а более того — не желала более утруждаться ради людей ненужных и неприятных. И хорошо, что нужные распоряжения сделала с утра, потому что если бы теперь, да в этом настроении — могла бы и вовсе Зичикиным мнением пренебречь, поганой метлой бы ее смести с крыльца вместе с ее муженьком, бесплатным приложением к его королевской фамилии. 

Магда, старшая повариха, на что была угрюма и нелюдима, а настроение хозяйка учуяла — ну, ей и положено нос хороший иметь. Магда на кухне творила очередной шедевр народной кухни — из капусты, потому что назло всем в доме теперь ели капусту, капусту и капусту. Большой кочан, разобранный на листья, промазывали фаршем, обжаренным с луком и перцем, по каждому листу, и собирали обратно, повязывая после тряпицей, чтобы не рассыпался при варке, а после он не рассыпался и так. Кушанье называлось «голова». Домна про себя ухмыльнулась: шутка показалась ей злой. Нет, не оценят. Да и на парадный стол ее не поставишь, эту голову, уж больно резать ее неопрятно. Для домашнего обеда сгодится, не более. 

— Так какой прикажете осенний обед, домна? Большой или малый?

— Малый, — решила Ниника, решая, что, пожалуй, стоит Магде на Рождество выдать прибавку.

. Все было устроено как надо: и стол ровно такого размера, чтобы гостям сидеть не слишком близко и не слишком далеко друг от друга, и белоснежная дамастовая скатерть, и три осенних букета — не слишком пышных, согласно поводу, что собрал их здесь. Поскольку доминус Багамери не приехал, возникло некое затруднение с тем, кто поведет к столу обеих присутствующих дам, однако Ниника не стала морочить себе голову и предоставила доминуса Зичи его собственной жене, а сама проследовала одна, как полновластная хозяйка в своем доме: заодно это стало способом напомнить гостям о ее положении, и о том, на что она в итоге претендует. 

На первую перемену будетподан темный суп из печени с шафраном — как бы ни кривилась домна Зичика при виде такого простонародного блюда, После капуста красная с перцем: кто знает — пропустит, а кто нет — еще и добавки попросит. Тем лучше — когда во рту загорится, чаще буду наполняться бокалы, неосторожнее станут разговоры, а чем больше они скажут, тем сильнее мы будем. Потом подадут баранину с эстрагоном, и дикую утку в сметане, и рыбу по-сегедски, с молоками и икрой. Чтоб они лопнули.

А там уже придет время банатского пирога, и печений, масляных и миндальных, и ликеров, и крепчайшего кофе: действительно, лучше думать об этом, а не о супругах Зичи, выскочивших неизвестно откуда, чтобы покуситься на ее, Агошты, новую жизнь.


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

— К вам госпожа Этиль и барышня Желлике! 

Краткое недоумение Ниники насчет «госпожи Этиль» — она таковой знать не знала! — сменилось непритворной радостью: она симпатизировала дочерям Багамери, но ей не сообщали, что Лилла опередила сестру и выскочила замуж. Что-то здесь было не так, очень уж тихо свершилось дело, и на Багамери это было очень уж не похоже — но оставим это ради наших собственных проблем. Обе сестры и пожаловали к Нинике в час, принятый для визитов между благородными дамами. 

На Лиллу было смешно смотреть: из двух сестер «дикой лошадью» была именно младшая, однако теперь она изо всех сил подчеркивала свою «дамскую» прическу, в то время как старшая сестра все еще щеголяла девичьими длинными локонами. Платье тоже изменилось: на смену муслину пришел тяжелый шелк, пастельные тона уступили насыщенным. Похоже, она даже накрасилась. Положение ее резко изменилось, она теперь мнила себя равной Нинике, и для убедительности, наклоняясь вперед, брала ту за руку. В ее представлении, так пристало вести себя замужним дамам, если они связаны узами дружбы. Агошта не протестовала: ей было забавно. 

А после стало еще и интересно. 

— … и вот на этот званый обед у Зичи был зван мировой судья и папенька с семейством, то есть с маменькой и с Желлике, незамужней, ну, вы понимаете, меня там не было, потому что я уже из другой семьи. Там еще несколько персон было, но для нашего дела они не важны. И как будто это был такой милый семейный обед, где все ужас как друг с другом любезны, вы понимаете, только Желлике мигом смекнула, что что-то тут не так, и чего-то эти Зичи для себя хотят. А уж когда она мне сказала, сразу стало ясно, что они норовят судью подмаслить и с ним подружиться, чтобы он по вашему делу скорее их слушал, чем вас. 

— Вы знаете о моем деле?

— Да помилуйте, все про него знают. Мы с Желлике держим за вас кулаки. 

— И как же они судью умасливали? И умаслился ли он?

Лилла озадачилась. 

— Меня там, конечно, не было… — начала она.

— Трудно сказать наверняка, насколько их льстивость повлияет на его решение, домна Агошта, — сказала Желлике. — Но мне показалось, что он был тронут их вниманием, потому что, вы понимаете, Зиги его значительно знатнее. И еще, мне очень не понравилось, как домна Оргона о вас говорила. Ничего определенного, но с такой ужимочкой гаденькой, ну, вы понимаете. Будто бы вам нельзя доверять. Будто они знают что-то и намекают на что-то, только говорить не хотят, потому что, видите ли, слишком благопристойны. 

— Ну и я сразу догадалась, что они просто хотят у вас наследство покойного доминуса забрать! А папеньку позвали, чтобы и к нему подольститься, известно же, что он свидетель при завещании покойного доминуса Нина. 

— Ну он не объявлен еще покойным, — напомнила Ниника. — Но все равно спасибо. Я понимаю, что в данных обстоятельствах было бы неудобно поинтересоваться позицией вашего уважаемого отца…

Лилла махнула рукой, отметая это «неудобно».

— Папенька сейчас находятся в душевном разладе и склонен следовать течению событий, а не возглавлять их. Если вы одержите верх, он это примет, но едва ли станет помогать. Ему все равно. Право, я не знаю, как далеко они зайдут, но я готова стоять за вас хоть с пистолетами в руках, если понадобится, потому что негоже так обращаться с женщиной, я так думаю. 

Именно в этот момент домна Ниника наконец вспомнила, где она слышала прежде фамилию «Этиль», но никаких гримас делать не стала, потому что гримасы были свойственны таким, как Зичика, или вот еще Фараго, а сама она в этот ряд становиться не желала. Вот, однако, почему «госпожа Этиль», но не «домна». Желлике тоже будет всего лишь «госпожой». 

* * *  
Они встретились вновь сразу после воскресной службы.

— Видит Бог, господин пастор, я не желала быть настолько правой, когда предполагала за Зичи имущественный интерес. 

— Что вы подразумеваете под имущественным интересом?

Ниника улыбнулась без теплоты, как будто готовилась к битве и была намерена одержать победу.

— У меня есть некоторые сведения, переданные мне изустно. Назовем этодружеской подсказкой. Семья сестры моего мужа желала бы установить опеку над его владениями, мотивируя это тем, что я не способна содержать земли в порядке и способствовать процветанию земледелия и соблюдать незыблемым заведенный уклад.

— А кто, скажите мне, способен, — хмыкнул пастор, — когда укладу выходит его естественный срок?

— Они не одиноки в своих стремлениях, поверьте. Домна Фараго поддерживает их своим ядовитым словом. Она ничего не выигрывает, но действует из любви к искусству. Я узнавала, не согласится ли доминус Багамери выступить на моей стороне, но он сослался на внезапные проблемы со здоровьем, и я имею основания полагать, что проблемы эти — стратегические. Я могла бы написать отцу, но я и без того знаю его точку зрения на положение жены в семье: если Зичи не оставят меня уж совсем без гроша за душой, он и пальцем не пошевелит. Выдав меня замуж, он от меня избавился, остальное – забота новой семьи и закона. Если решение о признании моего супруга мертвым будет отложено, как того добиваются Зичи, над всем его имуществом будет назначена опека. Тут могут быть два варианта: либо опеку получу я, и это лучше, чем ничего, либо нас с доминусом Зичи назначат управлять коллегиально, либо, в худшем случае, меня оттеснят, и он получит все имущественные права и весьма необременительные обязанности. Мои источники уведомляют, что Зичи пытаются скомпрометировать меня в свете, перед судьей и другими знатными семьями комитата, чтобы направить против меня общественное мнение. 

— Ваши тайные доброжелатели заслуживают доверия?

— Более чем. В конце концов, есть и у меня настоящие друзья. Меня гораздо более возмущает мистическая кампания, которая развязана среди безграмотных крестьян. Кто-то желает, чтобы я утратила их доверие и не могла более опираться на их преданность и любовь. 

— Всегда остается возможность доказать, что случай с кровавой капустой либо имел причины естественные, либо был вызван чьим-то злокозненным вмешательством. Следует немедленно взять пробы почвы на анализ и послать образцы в Университет. 

— Сможете помочь мне с этим?

— Можете на меня рассчитывать. В моем кругу, правда, все больше лингвисты и философы, но я уверен, что господин Шаролт имеет рабочие связи с химиками-почвоведами. Я посмотрю, что можно сделать и как это оформить, чтобы результаты экспертизы были вам на руку. 

— Буду вам очень признательна.

— Не будьте, домна, у меня есть к вам встречная просьба. 

Агошта Ниника приподняла брови.

— С удовольствием выслушаю ее, мне приятно быть вам полезной. 

— Я слышал много крестьянских баек про некое кресло, представляющееся мне воплощением местного фольклора, объединяющего собой несколько эпох и три народности. 

Ниника сделала в воздухе неопределенный жест: ах, мол, кресло!

— Не уступите мне его за разумную цену? Я бы с ним позабавился по своему разумению.

— Берите его так, избавьте меня от этой рухляди. Я даже телегу дам.

* * *  
И вот оно здесь. Некоторое время было невозможно думать о нем, как о языческом изделии, и о проклятии, связанном с ним. Пока двое работников Ниники снимали привязные ремни да стаскивали резное кресло с телеги, где оно покоилось, обложенное для сохранности сеном, толкали его в комнаты так и эдак, потому что дверной проем оказался слишком узок, и пришлось открывать окно, а потом суетливо благодарили пастора за мелкую монету и откланивались, надо было заниматься ими, и, как то всегда бывает с людьми, это заняло немного больше времени, чем Орто Карой рассчитывал. 

Кресло водрузили в гостиной, оно было слишком велико для этой комнаты, и так целиком заваленной книгами. Можно было бы убрать стулья для посетителей, но тогда пришлось бы сажать людей в это кресло, а с этим следовало погодить — кресло показало себя крайне зловредным. Иначе мимо него приходилось протискиваться впритирку, и пастор уже представлял, что скажет по этому поводу Ката.

Итак, пастор смотрел на кресло и припоминал эпосы и религии, допускавшие, что и кресло смотрит на него. Идея выпросить его у Ниники возникла спонтанно, и он размышлял, что должен с ним сделать.

Никогда не был силен в экзорцизме. В сущности, опыта у пастора было куда меньше, чем у кресла. 

Пастор вздохнул. Что ему известно об этом кресле, кроме того, что оно укореняется в пол? Байки друга Вадаша? И что, если он вот так в него сядет, то оно его съест? Или оно прежде должно укорениться, выпустить зеленые побеги и всячески проявить свою варварскую сущность? 

Кресло как кресло: тяжелое, старомодное, годное разве только в музей или на чердак, в кучу хлама. У нас такая земля, что и не такое укореняется. Ага, вот и опять все свелось к национальному самосознанию. 

Национальное самосознание посреди бедлама, и выживает… не сильнейший, отнюдь. Выживает тот, кто принял правила. Бедолага Кауль вот не смог и был перемолот нашим местным безумием. Железная логика тут ржавеет и выпадает из рук. 

Но было бы неправильно принять это как метод научного анализа. Истина, разумеется, где-то посередине между этими крайними состояниями. Да и у истины, как бы так выразиться, не одно лицо. 

Пастор написал на листе бумаги «Не садиться!» и положил лист на стул. Против неграмотной Каты это бы не помогло, однако у его обычных посетителей не было привычки плюхаться на стулья: они обычно стояли, пока их не усадят принудительно, и тут уж сам пастор выбирал, кого куда. Надобно бы чехол этому креслу соорудить. 

Потом достал письмо от коллеги-орханиста из Тебречинского университета: обращался к нему с просьбой расшифровать письмена, срисованные домной Ниникой, и некоторое время потратил, чтобы расположить переводы так, как они были нанесены на кресло. 

Перевод вышел неважный: как и говорил Вадаш, язык оказался не орханский, а ариманский. Аримане тоже вязью пишут справа налево — не буквы, а сущие следы от червей. Из слов, выпавших, как при игре в фанты, можно было сложить некое подтверждение вадашевым байкам, а можно было и другую сказку придумать — была бы воля. 

Нда, воля. И фантазия, которую пастор Орто подавлял, считая ее проявления неуместными в контексте занимаемой им должности. Вот например та капуста, напитанная из земли кровью и жизненными соками пропавшего Нина… 

Из праха мы созданы и в землю уйдем?

* * *  
Что-то изменилось в мире с тех пор, как этой весною Ниника Агошта и Луса Аннея ездили на ярмарку. Разумеется, была уже осень, предвещавшая собою зиму с ее злыми свищущими ветрами, по небу стремительно неслись серые тучи, отражаясь в свинцовой реке. Стада уже прошли, осенняя ярмарка миновала, кругом было пусто и голо. Аннея тоже выглядела иначе — молчаливая и поджавшаяся, словно всемерно укрепившая себя против всех навалившихся на нее тягот мира. Ниника одна казалась себе живой, все остальное как будто вырезали из картона, и она неслась мимо этой декорации, мимо скованных скудными ролями статистов, кому предписаны были одни лишь условности, и они иссохли на скудном рационе, отлученные от горячего сока жизни. 

Ниника не была в черном, поскольку решение о статусе ее супруга еще не было принято, но она надела лиловый атлас — не без умысла, потому что этот цвет делал ее взрослее. Лица красить не стала, и волосы убрала гладко, под простую жесткую шляпку без кружев. Отделку составляли черные ранты — вот тут проглядывал намек на ее намерения и позицию, занимаемую в деле. Все это, разумеется, смотрелось дорого. Ей надо было произвести впечатление человека, владеющего собой. 

Золонк был сильно разрушен во времена восстания Ракоци, и утратил привычный для того времени облик города, находящегося под владычеством орхан: в нем уж не было ни мечети, ни минаретов. Однако и христианская архитектура еще не поднялась здесь во всей своей красе: из общественных зданий красовались здесь лишь городская ратуша и церковь Святой Троицы, да еще останавливался глаз на неведомым образом уцелевших орханских банях. На улице лежали глубокие тени. Стоять тут было нельзя: только подъехать, высадить господ — и прочь, в отведенное для экипажей место дальше по улице. Высокие ступени парадной лестницы сделаны были, казалось, нарочно, чтобы женщины ходили тут как можно реже, и между колоннами было холодно. 

Женщина — заведомо проигравшая сторона в суде. Так было, пока покойная императрица после смерти мужа не озаботилась тем же самым — необходимостью уступить место малолетнему сыну только благодаря наличию у того неоспоримых признаков сильного пола. У императрицы достало характера изменить законы и создать весомый прецедент, на который рассчитывала опереться Ниника в своем споре за право управлять имуществом покойного мужа. И если честные оногуры против, тем хуже для честных оногуров. 

Для процесса по делу безвестно отсутствующего доминуса Нина выделили совсем небольшой зал. Из высоких дверей вышли те, чье дело разбиралось перед Ниникиным. Зичи были уже тут и проследовали на свои места, едва кивнув. Верный своему слову, явился с молчаливой поддержкой пастор Орто. На галерее шуршали и постукивали лорнетами немногочисленные завсегдатаи, ходившие сюда как в театр — и за тем же самым: наблюдать за комедией человеческих страстей. Сегодняшнее дело обещало быть скучным, ведь в нем не было ни адюльтера, ни развода, и смертная казнь никому не грозила. Секретарь, вскочив, призвал всех встать перед судом, и коллегия в напудренных париках расселась по местам. Слушания начались. 

— Итак, — заявил судья Благаи, высокий мужчина с оплывшим на воротник лицом и глазами навыкате, — слушается дело о признании умершим доминуса Нина, ранее на основании неоспоримых свидетельств признанного безвестно отсутствующим, о чем были сделаны публикации в газетах, и проведено надлежащее расследование. Секретарь, прошу вас, огласите суть дела. 

Секретарь поднялся, близко держа перед глазами шпаргалку и читая по ней, что, мол, уполномоченными на возбуждение данного дела являются как члены семьи безвестно отсутствующего, так и прокурор своею волей, и что в данном случае обе упомянутые стороны проявили к этому делу интерес в силу сугубой значимости персоны отсутствующего. Однако стандартная процедура позволяет объявить безвестно отсутствующего умершим лишь при  
отсутствии гражданина в месте постоянного жительства в течение пяти лет, считая со дня получения последних сведений о нем, при неполучении в течение указанных сроков сведений о месте пребывания гражданина и невозможности, несмотря на принятые меры, установить, жив ли он. И только в определенных случаях, указанных в законе — в течение шести месяцев, каковые уже истекли. Сокращенный шестимесячный срок для объявления гражданина умершим применяется, как сказано в законе, если гражданин пропал без вести при обстоятельствах, угрожавших смертью или дающих основание предполагать его гибель от определенного несчастного случая. Например, если известно, что гражданин был пассажиром или членом экипажа затонувшего морского судна, то для объявления его умершим требуется шесть месяцев, поскольку предположение о его гибели при таких условиях весьма основательно. Особо закон определяет условия объявления умершим гражданина, пропавшего во время военных действий: он может быть в судебном порядке объявлен умершим не ранее, чем по истечении двух лет со дня окончания военных действий.

— Нет никаких военных действий, могущих быть связанными с личностью доминуса Нина, — заметил судья. — Стало быть, не может быть и речи о выжидании двух лет. 

Остальные не могли высказываться без приглашения, хотя явно ждали того с нетерпением, а домна Зичика, того и гляди, нарушила бы запрет от душевного волнения. 

— Рассмотрим же претензии истицы в том, чтобы не ожидать и положенных в этом случае пяти лет, каковые, без сомнения, устроят ее еще меньше.

Домна Ниника, разумеется, не стала бы говорить за себя лично, вместо нее поднялся стряпчий мэтр Тот. 

— Как Ваша Честь уже упомянули, существуют особые обстоятельства, каковые могут быть приняты в расчет в отношении этого деликатного дела. Первым из них я хотел бы привести возраст отсутствующего доминуса Нина, ибо при достижении пропавшим семидесяти лет вступает в действие означенный сокращенный срок, на сегодняшний день уже истекший. Возраст доминуса Нина был вполне почтенен…

— …но до семидесяти не дотягивал, — выкрикнула Зичика. — Брат старше меня всего на пятнадцать лет, а мне…

— …а вам в этом вопросе не может быть доверия, — довольно громко пробормотала Ниника. 

Галерка грохнула, клерк закусил манжету, а судья подавил улыбку, Ниника получила замечание, но дело того стоило. Ей понравилось, однако в этом деле главное — вовремя остановиться. 

— Вопрос об истинных годах доминуса Нина можно решить, сверившись с приходскими книгами, — подсказал мэтр Тот. Пастор Орто приподнялся на месте, готовый сообщить о своем намерении помочь с этим, но поверенный продолжал:

— Однако я более чем уверен, что года его либо пересекли сей рубеж, либо подошли к нему настолько близко, что волей высокого суда разница могла быть сочтена пренебрежимой. 

Зичика фыркнула. 

— Я также хотел бы, чтобы высокий суд принял во внимание другие обстоятельства исчезновения доминуса Нина, а именно — результаты расследования, проведенного имперскими властями, и рапорт полицей-майора Кауля, копию которого любезно предоставил нам господин Лоранффи. 

— Кауля? — переспросил Зичи, и его поверенный, специально приглашенный из Песта швейцарец мэтр Базелер, поднял руку, обращаясь к суду:

— Насколько мне известно, Ваша Честь, полицей-майор Кауль по результатам сего рапорта вызвал у своего руководства крайнее недоумение, а сам рапорт едва ли может при таком раскладе считаться официальной бумагой!

Увы, именно на этом условии поверенному Ниники и удалось заполучить документ. 

— Однако вы, мэтр Базелер, не можете отказать самому господину Лоранффи в праве считаться официальным лицом! — парировал мэтр Тот. 

Судья кивнул и вызвал начальника золонкской полиции свидетелем. 

— Получал ли доминус Нин при жизни угрозы убийством, и выявлены ли расследованием подобные факты?

— Я не могу сказать наверняка за его общение и личную переписку, — сказал Лоранффи, привычно потея, — однако расследование полицей-майора Кауля, — он сделал печальное и значительное лицо, — обнаружило, что некий господин Келеп во всеуслышание на всех углах объявлял об убийстве доминуса, и печатал про это листовки. 

— Кого обвиняет Келеп?

— Прошу прощения, Ваша Честь и Высокий Суд, он обвиняет имперские власти, а доминусу Нину приписывает… сепаратизм.

— Господин Келеп откровенно не в своем уме, — вмешался мэтр Базелер. — Я видел эти листовки, он использует имя доминуса в своих гнусных целях так же, как использовал бы все, что упало бы ему на руку. Суд не должен принимать во внимание бредни этого политически нечистоплотного субъекта!

— Разве политически нечистоплотный субъект не может оказаться убийцей? — неожиданно остро парировал Лоранффи, которого чужестранец мэтр Базелер раздражал, как имперец, хотя формально швейцарец имперцем не был. Чужой противу всех честных оногуров, вот и вся причина. 

— Следствие полагает, что исчезновение доминуса Нина — дело уголовное, и господин Келеп имеет к нему отношение?

— Достоверно можно будет утверждать последнее только после поимки Келепа и производства над ним суда, однако я могу сообщить, что такая версия была принята нами в качестве основной рабочей. Мы полагаем, что Келеп разошелся с доминусом относительно идей сепаратизма, и убил того, умышленно или нечаянно, а после использовал эту смерть как провокацию для продвижения своих идей, как это делал недоброй памяти Мартинович Игнац . 

— Ясно, — сказал судья. — Благодарю вас, господин Лоранффи, вы нам очень помогли. 

— Прошу прощения, Ваша Честь, — вновь поднялся мэтр Базелер, — я прошу разрешения суда прерваться, ибо надеюсь предоставить свидетельства людей, непосредственно знакомых с Келепом Абошем, и доказать, что он в силу особых свойств его натуры не способен на спланированное жестокое убийство.

— Ваша Честь, — поднялся с места мэтр Тот, — поддерживаю просьбу моего высокоученого коллеги, потому что я предоставлю суду свидетельство лейтенанта Этиля, живое — к счастью! — подтверждение миролюбия и добродушия Келепа Абоша.

Судья Благаи посмотрел на обоих стряпчих, потом, выдержав вполне театральную паузу — на сами состязающиеся стороны. Его слово было тут последним и высшим, он это знал, он этим в некоторой степени наслаждался. Никакой суд присяжных — этакая новомодная выдумка — над ним не тяготел. К тому же доминус Нин, с которым и при жизни приходилось считаться на каждом шагу, так замучил ответственных лиц загадочными обстоятельствами своего исчезновения, что ответственные лица были бы совсем не против решить его вопрос окончательно и как можно быстрее. К тому же у судьи Благаи была язва, и близилось время обеда. 

— Суду известны обстоятельства ранения лейтенанта Этиля, — решил судья Благаи. — В просьбе о продлении слушаний отказано. Келеп опасен. Если при этом он глуп, то опасен вдвойне, но мы судим сейчас не Келепа. Я признаю в данной ситуации наличие условий, создающих для доминуса Нина опасность для жизни, и признаю их умноженными в силу возраста доминуса, чем объявляю доминуса Нина умершим, а его завещание — подлежащим вскрытию. Любые документы, подписанные его именем после настоящей даты, не будут иметь статуса подлинных. Вердикт суда может быть оспорен при личном появлении самого доминуса, при условии, что он будет в состоянии доказать свою личность. На этом все, дамы и господа.

Все встали.

— Нет, — сказал доминус Зичи в спину уходящему судье, — не все. Значит, мы будем оспаривать завещание и добиваться опеки. Может, в империи думают, что женщины способны владеть землей и умножать ее плоды, но что-то я не видел, чтобы империя могла себя прокормить. Империя кормится Оногурией, а в Оногурии женщина должна знать свое место. 

* * *  
В первый раз домна Ниника прочитала письмо, будучи совершенно одна, и не пожалела об этом. Она никогда не видела подобных слов написанными на бумаге и обращенными непосредственно к ней, предполагалось, будто она вовсе таких слов не знает. Слышала краем уха, когда крестьяне или дворовые думали, будто она далеко, да еще и шпыняли друг дружку — мол, нехорошо так-то. 

Тот, кто написал это письмо, думал ее напугать. Барынька никогда не видела хамства, барынька лишится дара речи, барынька будет кричать и плакать, может, даже в обморок упадет. С барынькой можно будет делать что угодно. 

Прежняя Ниника, может быть, так бы и поступила. От нынешней не дождетесь. Ей следует, прежде всего, действовать так, как от нее не ожидают. Чего он хотел добиться, кем бы он ни был? Что она сожжет письмо, сделав вид, что его никогда не было, и будет шарахаться от каждой тени, вздрагивать от каждого звука, как пугливая кошка? Или обратится в полицию: факт угроз и оскорбления налицо? 

И что потом? Самое большее что сделает полиция — выяснит, каким путем это письмо попало в дом, а после к Нинике приклеются все эти нелестные эпитеты, главным и самым унизительным из которых был — «женщина»! В его физиологическом смысле, что, по мнению автора письма, диктовало домне Нинике второстепенную социальную роль. Она не имела права претендовать на главную. 

Он, кто бы он ни был, тоже обращался к ней, как к прежней Нинике. Никто, даже Аннея, не представлял себе, как ее это бесило! Если она выиграет это дело, она будет не домна Ниника, но домна Нин, не жена хозяина, но сама себе хозяйка, и полная ровня домне Фараго.

А то, что сделает полиция, она и сама может сделать. Чем и займется. 

Поиск виновных, однако, многих результатов не дал. Письмо на стол положила Илушка, а Илушке его дал богом меченный Янчи, кухонный мальчик с родимым пятном на пол-лица, а безумный — на всю голову. Разматывать цепочку после него смысла не имело, ему письмо для Ниники дал «дядя», а для него «дядями» были все мужчины старше него по возрасту. Посвящать дворню в смысл происшедшего не стоило, для этого есть Аннея. 

* * *  
В том, что Луса Аннея вновь пришла в пасторский дом под вечер и сидела напротив, выпрямившись и стараясь выглядеть благопристойно, Орто Карою мерещилось некое дежа-вю. 

— Я не знаю, с чего начать, — вполне ожидаемо сказала она. 

Пастор терпеливо ждал. 

— Домна Ниника получила письмо с угрозами. 

— Вы полагаете, это как-то связано с юридическим процессом, в который она вовлечена?

— Может быть, да. Может быть — нет. Я не видела письма, а только знаю о нем. Меня очень беспокоит…

— Что именно? Вы полагаете, угрозы реальны? О реальных угрозах редко пишут, реальные угрозы приводят в исполнение.

— Нет, меня беспокоит не письмо, а домна. Что такое письмо? Слова на бумаге. Находясь в здравом рассудке, всегда можно сделать так, чтобы угрожавший не смог их осуществить — ну или затруднить ему его черное дело, тем паче, что он предупреждает. Судя по всему, в письме кроме угроз содержится некий вызов, и домна расположена его принять. 

Это прозвучало настолько беспомощно, что пастор Орто даже не нашелся, что сказать. 

— Домна Ниника очень изменилась за этот год, — продолжала домоправительница. — Я не уверена, что она верно оценивает свои возможности. Она хочет встретиться с этим человеком, кто бы он ни был, и потягаться с ним в его играх. Это ее собственные слова. Господин Карой, это может дурно обернуться. 

— Вы говорили с ней?

— В общих чертах. Я боюсь…

Она подняла, наконец, глаза. От платочка, который был зажат в руках, едва ли что-то осталось. 

— Я боюсь, как бы не вышло вроде того, что с Оттой Тульвой. Та тоже будто и не слышит, что говорят ей, у нее свои на все резоны, и на все, что делается — свои имена. 

— Вы хотите, барышня Луса, чтобы я вам помог. Каким образом я смогу это сделать? Переговорить с домной, найти верные слова, чтобы достучаться до ее души и разума?

Аннея дернула краем губы, и пастор замолчал, потому что эта гримаса неожиданно напомнила ему тетку Аннеи, покойную бабку Эржбету. 

— Нет, — сказала она. — Я хочу, чтобы вы пошли за ней, когда она пойдет, куда ей назначено, но так, чтобы она о том не знала. Потому что вы единственный мужчина, которого я могу об этом попросить. И потому, что если вы откажетесь, идти придется мне. 

— Не продолжайте, — ответил на это пастр Орто, и прозвучало это почему-то совсем не по-пасторски. Ему, признаться, польстило, что его фактически назвали сейчас единственным рыцарем, и даже более того — единственным мужчиной на обозримом пространстве, пусть даже это было пространство, обозримое барской прислугой. — Место, где у них назначена встреча, известно вам?

— Да, — Аннея кашлянула и более уверенно повторила: — да. Он, кто бы он ни был, звал ее встретиться у камня на Проклятом месте. А я там уже… ну, я потому и подумала про Отту Тульву. 

* * *  
Оставшись один, Орто Карой размышлял недолго. Кто-то тут сводит женщин с ума, и этот кто-то — из плоти и крови, раз уж он умеет писать письма, каким бы способом он ни действовал. Деяния его были небогоугодны с церковной точки зрения и паскудны с его собственной, точки зрения Кароя, священник он или нет. Будь это личным делом домны Ниники или Отты Тульвы, или Лусы Аннеи, он бы, может, еще подумал… Да он и подумал. Есть уровень личного, на котором уже стоит вмешаться, это как тащить тонущего из воды, и мало ли, хотел ли тот утопиться. 

В крайнем случае, если не придется вмешиваться, он, Орто Карой, будет свидетелем. Если же придется вмешаться, лучше с ним, чем без него, верно?

К тому же это было приключение. Не исключено, что он будет выглядеть глупо. Мысль о том, что домна Ниника и Луса Аннея, сговорившись, решили над ним зло подшутить, он отверг, как недостойную. Он в последнее время был рядом с ними обеими достаточно близко, и самоуверенно считал, что разбирается в людях. Легкомысленным обманом там и не пахло. Аннея действительно была напугана, а Ниника Агошта действительно очень сильно и необъяснимо изменилась. Одна Отта Тульва с младенцем на руках по-прежнему пребывала в блаженных землях своих фантазий и была, вероятно, счастливее тех прочих. Все это выглядело слишком значимым для того, чтобы служить одному лишь розыгрышу деревенского священника. 

Он знал, разумеется, о Проклятом месте, но полагал, что дети всегда будут стращать друг дружку байками вроде этой, проверять товарищей на храбрость и палить свечи в коровьих черепах, раз уж этих черепов в Оногурии в достатке. Если же это не дети, то кому первому и вмешаться?

А уж если за всем этим стоит досточтимый Ниникин родич по покойному мужу, то у Орто Кароя будет все, чтобы выиграть для домны ее процесс. Потому что, с какой стороны ни глянь, тот единственный, кому это было бы выгодно. Хотя… 

Пастор усмехнулся. 

…если удастся связать это дело с делом Отты Тульвы и ее безотчего ребенка, и доказать, что этот самый родич Тульву и одарил сим плодом, можно довести его собственный брак до распада, а поскольку движителем процесса была именно жена, как сестра покойного Нина, то и злодейства он, выходит, совершал зря. Потеряв жену, он и права потеряет. Ну конечно, это если с Тульвой он был не с ведома жены, и что не ею тут все спланировано, а на это Орто Карой не поставил бы и медного гроша. 

Он и вообще-то не имеет права делать ставки. Ладно, удовлетворимся тем, что это была фигура речи. 

Тщеславие — грех, напомнил он себе. Но кто желает быть безгрешен, не тщеславен ли он? И, к слову, если ты боишься быть осмеян, не выбрать ли тебе другую профессию?

Орто Карой снял с полки несколько книг, а из деревянной шкатулки, спрятанной за ними, вынул пару пистолетов, принадлежавших еще его отцу, и остаток вечера провел, приводя их в порядок. Нехитрую сию науку постиг еще в колледже, руководимый друзьями. Одной из любимейших тем была меж ними та, что настанет время, когда каждый верный сын Отчизны обязан будет взять в руки оружие. 

После же, с наступлением темноты, надел теплое пальто, потому что шли уже осенние заморозки, и повязал шарф. Вид у него при этом был до крайности негероичный, однако пистолеты удалось скрыть под пальто, и, если господь благословит, никто про них никогда и не узнает, потому как — не потребуются, и тогда самый факт их наличия останется между ним и господом. 

Вышел из дома и запер дверь. 

* * *  
Любые мистические происшествия его мозг стремился прежде всего объяснить прозаическими причинами, если же не получалось, Карой всегда мог отступить, пожав плечами, и сказать, что, видимо, ему доступны не все факты для анализа. Пока Орто Карой шел по дороге, и после, когда он поднимался по тропе, мысль о розыгрыше возникала у него не однажды. Это было бы самым простым объяснением, ведь он только со слов Лусы Аннеи знал, что домна Ниника остается в неведении относительно его участия в этом деле. К слову, он и о письме с угрозами знал лишь со слов Лусы Аннеи. 

Может ли быть так, что это она находится в центре паутины всех этих событий? Теоретически — может. Ведь это она находилась в соприкосновении со всеми участниками этой истории. И домна Ниника также, является ли она жертвой или вдохновительницей всех этих необъяснимых и трагических событий. 

В любом случае, если домна Ниника явится на капище и вместо своего оскорбителя обнаружит тут его, пастора, его присутствие здесь наверняка будет истолковано превратно, и их отношения могут существенно испортиться. По крайней мере, он утратит ее доверие, если не будет обвинен напрямую. Особенно если Луса Аннея запрется и не признается в том, что он тут по ею зван. Ведь она тоже страшится утратить доверие госпожи, если принять за аксиому то, что они не на пару устраивают ему тут ловушку.

Логике этого построения он мог противопоставить лишь собственное представление о свойствах человеческой натуры. Домна Ниника находилась сейчас не в том положении, чтобы тратить душевные силы на глупости уровня воспитанницы пансиона. А если Луса Аннея может так сыграть заученную роль, то она здесь зря тратит время, считая барские затраты и приглядывая за барским бельем: место ей на сцене императорского театра. 

То, что он действительно должен благодаря своему обещанию и своему представлению о себе как о порядочном человеке — это провести тут, если понадобится, ночь до самого рассвета, вне зависимости от того, явится кто-нибудь или нет, и посмеется ли над ним, или, может быть, попытается свесить на него все обвинения. Причем лучше бы никто не явился. Это означало бы, что злые дела тут ведутся не всерьез и без особой цели. Право, это не сложнее, чем в детстве на спор пройти через кладбище.

Путь пастора вдоль обочины дороги был нетруден. Дорогу эту он знал, как свои пять пальцев, и мог следовать ею даже в кромешной тьме. Тропа, ответвлявшаяся вверх, в холмы, к капищу, смущала его несколько больше. Он даже подумывал взять свой фонарь, с которым ходил к пастве, если необходимость заставляла его делать это по ночам. Однако поразмыслил и решил, что с фонарем уж непременно будет обнаружен. Может, он бы и рискнул, чтобы наверняка не сломать на каменистой тропе ногу или шею, но над деревней стояла полная луна — самое время, чтобы вершиться злу! — и Орто Карой положился на нее и на господа. И на авось — потому что у него было чувство юмора, и дама была в опасности — две дамы! — и это было приключение. 

Похоже, он был тут первым. Капище встретило его тишиной и чернотой, в которой его нюх угадал чуть различимые нотки гари. Помогла его тренированная память, и то еще, что сам был мальчишкой еще недавно. В устье тропы, там, где она вливалась в поляну, было уютное место в кустах, откуда Карой мог наблюдать за всеми, кто проследует мимо, а если поляна будет освещена — то и за всем, что станет происходить на этой сцене, как из партера, сам оставаясь невидимым в тени. Потом, правда, придется извлекать колючки из пальто, но чем-то же надо пожертвовать. 

Пока сидел, всплыли в памяти еще кое-какие культурологические отсылки, на этот раз к аннеиной обмолвке про «трех мудрых женщин», каковыми, по ее словам, назначила их покойная бабка Эржбета. Суеверие это, если его раскапывать глубже, вводило упомянутых трех в подчинение к Явному Королю, но фигурировал в сюжете и второй Король — Тайный, искупительная жертва, компенсирующая трем ведьмам их якобы добровольное служение. Вот на эту искупительную роль он, пастор, прекрасно подходил. Был просто идеален в платоновском смысле. 

Управится он в одиночку с тремя осатаневшими бестиями? Может, и нет, особенно если им будет помогать мужчина. Он потрогал рукоятки пистолетов, вдруг показавшихся ему не слишком надежной защитой. Вот и страхи пожаловали. Элефанты и леонты, и лесные зраки , единственной преградой которым был один смех. Вот к примеру, если Отта Тульва в этом раскладе получается Женщина (ну, мы предположили, что Луса Аннея — Старуха, а Ниника Агошта — Дева), она что же, с дитятей на руках явится жертвоприносить, и можно ли в таком случае рассматривать ее как воина Тьмы? 

Все-таки хорошо, что он надел пальто. 

Задремать Карой не успел: что-то большое проломилось мимо него по тропинке. По массе как заблудшая корова, но скорее всего — верховая лошадь. Да, точно лошадь, и на ней всадник с факелом в руке. Как будто подросток, тени пляшут так, что не разглядеть толком, факел чадит. Только подросток пустит лошадь вскачь ночью по такой неровной тропе, и то если его мало пороли. 

Подросток, или тот, кто не привык задумываться о последствиях. Или о стоимости лошади. Да ведь это и вправду Ниника Агошта, одетая мальчиком: гибкая, быстрая, сильная! Сразу и не узнаешь. 

Ниника воткнула факел в землю подле камня-алтаря, огляделась, прищурив глаза и сжав губы. Увидела «светильники» - черепа на палках, и очень быстро зажгла внутри них свечки, будто это капище было ее собственной ареной. Признаться, с этого момента пастор так про нее и думал. Ровно до тех пор, пока последнее действующее лицо не ступило в круг света, молчаливое и высокомерное, как и подобает примадонне сцены. 

* * *  
— Я думала, ты не придешь, — сказала Ниника. — Слыхала, что хамы трусливы. 

Оленеголовый бог, великолепный в свете факелов, шагнул ей навстречу. Неторопливо так шагнул, словно намекал на неотвратимость. 

— А если меня это не впечатляет?

Еще шаг, и пастор видит, что руки оленеголового сжимаются в кулаки. Орто Карой нащупывает пистолет и понимает, что звук выстрела это чудовище не напугает, и если уж стрелять, то на убой. Оленеголовый должен быть невероятно привлекателен для женщины, понимает пастор, и он явно на это рассчитывает, а если нет — за ним всегда остается сила. Но Ниника… она как будто не женщина. Она подпускает его настолько близко, что это выглядит неразумно, и не отводит взгляда. 

— Ради чего затеяна эта игра? — спрашивает она, и оленеголовый отвечает:

— Ради земли, которой ты владеешь не по праву. Земля тебя не хочет. 

Голос искажен и звучит приглушенно, будто через маску. А ведь он и смотрит не оленьими глазами, догадывается в кустах пастор. У него должны быть дырки проделаны где-то ниже. 

— А чего хочет земля, и с какой стати ей передавать через тебя свою волю?

— Земля женщина, и ей нужен муж, чтобы владеть ею. 

— Эта точка зрения на собственность устарела на несколько сотен лет, как и миф, из которого ты явился, рогатый. 

Это игра на потерю самообладания, догадался их восхищенный зритель. Он хочет испугать ее, она провоцирует его напасть. Его мотивы более или менее ясны, но что будет делать домна Ниника, если достигнет цели? А она, похоже, достигнет. Он надвигается, как гроза, Нинику из-за его спины уж и не видно, пастор догадывается только, что она отступает по шагу туда, к каменному ложу. 

— Ты будешь молить о пощаде, — говорит оленеголовый почти ласково. — Или, может, о том, чтобы я не щадил тебя?

Этого достаточно, чтобы встать с земли и вмешаться именем Бога и здравого смысла, и еще, может быть, порядочности, но Орто Карой чуть замешкался: ноги его затекли, руки замерзли, а пистолеты надо было выложить перед собой, потому что они запутались в карманах. Но и черт бы с ними, с пистолетами, потому что… 

За спиной домна Ниника держала трость, которой с размаху и, видит бог, неожиданно оглоушила оленеголового прямо между рогов. А потом еще разок, с силой, которую в ней трудно было заподозрить, и с яростью, которая совершенно не удивила Орто Кароя. 

А вот нападавший был оглушен весьма эффективно, вдобавок, видимо, удар сместил ему рогатую башку относительно глаз, и он наверняка ничего вокруг себя не видел, даже если пытался дать ей отпор. 

А Ниника, очевидно, вошла в раж, потому что лупила тростью без малейшего намека на усталость или жалость, если бы кто-то тут решил вдруг, что жалость ей в принципе свойственна. Так что Орто Карой в принципе не очень удивился, когда рогатый бог, шатаясь и придерживая руками сбитую набок оленью голову, неверным шагом попытался как можно скорее удалиться в сторону, противоположную той, откуда на него сыпались побои. 

— Давай-давай! — вопила ему вослед разъяренная фурия. — Ты-то поддельный, а я-то настоящая!

Оленеголовый, избитый в кровь, вломился в кусты, как настоящий олень, и по иронии судьбы это были именно те кусты, где поджидал его Орто Карой. Ухватив голову-маску за рога, пастор с легкостью сдернул ее — оленеголовый хватался в этот момент скорее за ребра, чем за голову! — и, недолго думая, съездил незадачливого языческого бога по морде. А потом еще разок, да еще приложил от души спиною о ближайшее дерево.

— Я зол! — шипел при этом пастор. — Я очень зол! Я тебе, придурок, толковал о свободной Оногурии и праве гражданина владеть землей, я в твой разум и в добрую волю верил, а ты вырядился, как на колядки, и пошел строить из себя идолище рогатое… Да я бы тебя и не бил, с этим женщины, как видно, славно управляются, но, видит Бог, ты меня взбесил!


	15. Chapter 15

**Эпилог. Зима**

 

_Любезный мой Кауль!_

_Вот полгода, как я в последний раз видел тебя, не имея, к несчастью, возможности сказать хоть слово на прощанье и не без оснований полагая, что более судьба не позволит нам встретиться._

_Тем большей радостью было для меня получить твое письмо — и особенно убедиться в том, что рассудок вернулся к тебе. Что же до памяти, на провалы в которой ты сетуешь — попробую хоть немного восполнить ущерб, нанесенный тебе усердной службою._

_Того не ведаю, помнишь ли ты, как покинул нас с кучером и ушел; мы же спустя время, обеспокоившись твоим долгим отсутствием и отправившись на поиски, обнаружили тебя на краю болота, на вид целого и невредимого, лишь покрытого с ног до головы болотной тиною и илом, да впридачу и голого, как в первый день творения. Долго я пытался привести тебя в чувство, когда же это удалось — с помощью пары пощечин, за которых, надеюсь, ты на меня зла не держишь — ты меня не узнал и на вопросы мои не отвечал, бормоча что-то невнятное о чудовище, которое поглотило тебя, а после извергло, родив заново._

_Думаю, я не ошибусь, предположив, что именно так в больном твоем разуме отразилось невероятное спасение из оногурского болота, которое само по себе, поверь старику, и есть чудовище: я сам борюсь с ним много лет и лишь в последнее время начал одолевать. Стоит ли говорить, что далеко не всякий способен выбраться из него без сторонней помощи!_

_Пребывание в нашем доме (которое ты тоже едва ли запомнил) исцеления не принесло, и домашний наш лекарь посоветовал как можно скорее отправить тебя в заведение, занимающееся лечение душевных недугов._

_Да будет тебе известно, любезный друг Кауль, что в Оногурии подобных заведений нет. Еще пятнадцать лет назад, когда зашла в Империи речь об учреждении таковых, приказано было не строить их в Оногурии, и, более того, не принимать пациентов-оногуров в иных частях Империи, ибо — как было написано в указе — часто бывает невозможно отличить оногура здорового от оногура больного душевно ._

_Тебе же, как имперцу, такого запрета не было: прибыла казенная карета, в которую мы уложили тебя как могли бережно, а я еще пригрозил сопровождающему, что в случае плохого обращения он будет иметь дело со мной — и полицей-майор Кауль покинул Оногурию._

_Не однажды, подстрекаемый моими домашними и собственным беспокойством, пытался я навести о тебе справки, однако все письма мои оставались без ответа. Я уже решил было прибегнуть к помощи Лоранффи (которого, без сомнения, пришлось бы уговаривать), но тут-то и пришло твое послание._

_Не думал я, что на старости лет буду печься о здоровье имперца: однако ж мыслю, что для людей, сражавшихся бок о бок и полагавшихся друг на друга, не дело следовать предрассудкам. Надеюсь, что и ты придерживаешься того же правила._

_Но я отвлекся._

_Самое твое письмо привело всех в восторг, содержание же его заставило плакать не только Желлике, но и Лиллу. Мне бы, старому дураку, прочесть его заранее: но я был столь обрадован, получивши его, что не удержался и созвал всех, кто был в то время в доме. Все семейство мое посылает тебе величайшее соболезнование по случаю кончины твоей маиушки — мы скорбим вместе с тобою. Еще более заботит нас то обстоятельство, что ты принужден находиться в лечебнице, хоть и признан не опасным для окружающих, лишь не поддащимся окончательному выздоровлению._

_Я не понял, о чем ты написал далее: не сомневаюсь, что и человек с рогами, и женщина, рожающая на поляне среди черепов — следствие тех разговоров, которыми потчевал тебя пастор Орто._

_И теперь, любезный Кауль, перехожу я к главной части письма: моя супруга сидит рядом и смотрит строго, напоминая, что ни к чему утруждать тебя болтовней, а следует изложить суть. Так вот: вместе с этим письмом отправляю я поручительство, согласно которому ты, если на то будет твоя воля, будешь отпущен из лечебницы в мое имение, в котором и станешь проживать вплоть до окончательного выздоровления. Не торопись отказывать: в Виндобоне тебя более ничто не держит, а оногурская кухня и вино, сам знаешь, лечат ничем не хуже ваших виндобонских пиявок и ледяных укутываний._

_Вижу, супруга моя кивает, дочери хлопают в ладоши: а чтобы забросить еще одну наживку, сообщу, что кличут их теперь не барышней Желлике и барышней Лиллой, а госпожою Шаролт и госпожою Этиль, и последняя не далее как через четыре месяца обещает наградить меня внуком, а нашего доблестного Этиля — сыном. Этиль, надо заметить, дослужился уже до капитана, не в последнюю очередь благодаря участию в вашей миссии, что же до будущего наследника, то я твердо заявил, что не желаю видеть для него иного крестного, кроме тебя, и зять мой охотно с тем согласился._

_Он же просит меня передать, что рассчитывает на твой опыт и умение доискиваться до истины: именно ему после выздоровления поручено расследовать побег зловредного Келепа из тюрьмы и его дальнейшие похождения. Надо сказать, что сей мерзавец, узнав, должно быть, из газет о свадьбе Желлике, не постыдился прислать ей письмо с виршами самого низкого пошиба!_

_Вадаш же, которого полагали его сообщником, ныне оправдан, пусть и не возвращен в прежнее состояние, и по-прежнему ведет жизнь бродяги. Я просил домну Нин за ним присматривать, но сия особа после того как мой незабвенный друг Хунор Имрод был признан умершим, стала задирать нос еще пуще, даром что дело об опеке до сих пор не завершено; пришлось мне обходиться своими силами._

_Супруга моя и дочери замечают, что я тебя, должно быть, утомил; соглашаюсь с ними и заказнчиваю на том свое письмо, от души надеясь, что вскорости последует от тебя ответ, а там и до встречи недалеко._

_Засим остаюсь,_   
_Багамери Итемер, немеш._

 

* * *  
— Да. Аннея, это ты?

Аннея остановилась на пороге хозяйской комнаты, в которой как будто ничто не изменилось с прошлой весны, но, между тем, изменилось все. Она собиралась просить, и просить для себя, и оттого чувствовала себя неловко. Никогда ничего подобного она не испытывала, когда обращалась к домне, скажем, за деньгами по хозяйству или с просьбой решить какой-то вопрос вне компетенции домоправительницы.

Их с Агоштой слишком многое связывало, чтобы чувствовать себя непринужденно. Аннея была убеждена, что основой любых сколько-нибудь прочных отношений является понимание своего места. Было бы странно считать, будто все происшедшее что-то изменило между ними.

— Домна, — сказала она как можно будничнее, — я привела все дела в порядок, и, как могла, обучила Илушку вместо себя. Соблаговорите проверить мои расчетные книги и отпустите меня с богом на все четыре стороны.

Лицо домны Нин было видно ей в зеркале: на лице отразились грусть, легкая досада и полное понимание.

— Мне будет не хватать тебя, Аннеке.

Мне вас тоже, но мы не в тех отношениях, чтобы Аннее об этом сказать.

— Простите, домна, уверена, что это не так.

— Мы все хотели бы начать жизнь с чистого листа, — сказала Агошта. — Что может быть лучше при этом, чем с глаз долой. Право, я только не думала, что это будет легко. Хочешь поселиться в Хотван, в доме своей тетки, и унаследовать ее ремесло?

— Не совсем так, домна. Я прошу вашего позволения передать дом со всем, что в нем есть, Отте Тульве: он лучше и просторнее, чем та хибара, в которой вы ее поселили. Она ж теперь не шала… простите, она замужняя, вроде как честная женщина стала, и мужнин отец при них живет. Я… хотела сказать вам, что нашелся добрый человек, который оказал мне честь и просит меня стать его женой, и я, если на то будет ваша воля, хотела бы дать ему согласие.

— Во-о-о-от как стало быть. И далеко ль ты намерена последовать за своим мужем?

— Ну… — Аннея была смущена, а Агошта, напротив, развлекалась своими вопросами. — В Тебречин, к месту его новой службы при Университете. Видите ли, он много лет местные сказки и песни записывал, а после туда послал, а там прочли, и понравилось им, и ему место при кафедре предложили.

— По мне так ни один мужчина для жизни так уж не нужен, — откровенно призналась Агошта, — но если тебе вдруг повезло, и единственный порядочный человек на сто миль вокруг решил, что ты составишь счастье всей его жизни — Бог тебе в помощь, и мое благословение в придачу. Я бы хотела, чтобы ты была хорошо устроена, а если что пойдет худо — обращайся, я всегда помогу. А что там вышло с Тульвой-то? Кто на нее польстился?

— Так молодой Вадаш женился на ней. Он изгой, она с ребенком, хорошая вышла пара. И ребенка он своим зовет. А я так думаю, что он его и есть. Побаловался в молодечестве, да далеко не ушел, он-то поддельный, а она — Тульва, я имею в виду — настоящая. Куда б он от нее делся?

Они обменялись понимающим взглядом. Тройственный союз не требовал объяснения словами.

— А что, она по сю пору строит из себя королеву?

— А то ж как! На мужа бранится, а слух ходит, что и поколачивает его. Видно, непросто ей далось, что не владычица мира она теперь, а кто в этом больше него виноват? Но отца его, старого Гала, они к ней перевезли, а Карой, то есть пастор Орто, на свадьбу им кресло подарил.

— Погоди-ка минутку. То самое кресло?

— Да, только подновленное да отлакированное заново, и когда его с телеги сгружали, Карой… пастор Орто с женихом так хохотали оба, что никто не понял ничего, а после напихали туда подушек да и водрузили старого Гала ровно на трон. Я, видите ли, сказала Карою, что не смогу жить в доме, где стоит это кресло…

— Чудны дела твои, Господи, — задумчиво молвила Агошта. — Тебя послушать, так все участники нашей истории ушли счастливые.

— Надеюсь, что так, домна. Надеюсь, что и вы…

Ниника жестом попросила ее не продолжать, а другим жестом и вовсе отпустила Аннею, потому что, в сущности, больше не о чем было говорить. То, о чем она думала, не требовало наперсницы. Оставшись одна, она открыла стоявшую перед ней мужнину шкатулку из палисандра, достала оттуда сигару, осмотрела ее с обеих сторон, с тщательностью, выдававшей отсутствие опыта, обрезала кончик и подожгла. Некоторое время держала ее в руке, принюхиваясь на расстоянии, как смакуют запах вина прежде, чем сделать глоток. Потом откинулась на спинку кресла, нового, мягкого, набитого конским волосом и обтянутого кожей, положила ноги на мужнин стол и впервые в жизни вдохнула табачный дым.

Ощущение было странным, и Агошта решила, что со временем научится находить в этом удовольствие. И непроизвольно, как делала уже не раз, попробовала пальцем верхнюю губу.

Конец


End file.
